Starless Night (Deluhi Fanfiction)
by necklacecherry
Summary: Synopsis - Things started to be upside down when the April Fool joke set up by Leda turned out to be true. Will everything is going to be fine? Or will it be the worst nightmare for Deluhi?
1. Chapter 1

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 1**

私はあなたの無限の夜になります

あなたの無限の空

あなたの無限の星

I will be your endless night

Your endless sky

Your endless star

Juri lured a widest smirk as he saw Leda and Aggy whispering to each other. Seemed like something was really happened between them like rumors did? But Juri aware of something too. He knew what was actually sneaking in Leda's thoughts. They were best friends, after all. And being in a same band for almost 2 years giving them a huge and close opportunity to tackle each other, to support each other.

"Hey hey guys! Behave, please? This is our final live for this tour. I don't want fans to notice the acquaintance among you both. Right, Sujk?" The vocalist turned his head to his side, slapping the drummer's tough shoulder to steal his attention.

"Oh? I didn't see anything wrong with that." Sujk chuckled gingerly. He bite his lower lips before he stood up and stretched his aching body.

"I need to pee."

"Euww... Sujk! Go settle your business and hurry up coming back here!" Juri threw an eraser, as he was currently writing something on his notebook. That tiny piece hitting the drummer's chest making Sujk whimper a bit.

"Shut up!" Aggy laughing hard, pressing his stomach.

Leda quickly stood up. "I need to go to." Spontaneously he tilted his head and nipped his soft lips on Aggy's hair. Juri and Sujk just throwing glances to each other, never thought Leda would be this bold.

Sujk quickly arranged his steps to the nearest gents. That washroom was actually a small one with a unit, and after done, he left Leda alone there, eagerly wanting to go back to their room before the event started.

Leda let out a hard sigh. The reflection of his face on the mirror reflected his mind. Why did he felt sad... despair.. was it about Aggy? Or this band? Or.. Kihiro? He quickly shake his head. Nothing can disturb his focus on all this. This band need a tough leader. They just new. Two years in Visual Kei tought them a lot. And they can't be this fragile to be weak.

A soft palm collided on his shoulder to his arm. Leda quickly straightened his body, only to notice Kihiro was also there with him.

"What's wrong?"

That question was left unanswered. Leda blinked. He turned back his head to face the mirror, eyeing Kihiro in the reflection.

"Nothing concerns with you. Why you here anyway?"

A beautiful yet cynical perfect smile arched from the young guy's lips as his hand rubbing over his own dark black hair. "Just come to give some support to you."

"A support or...?" Leda furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes. Only that. Not more or less. You seems paranoid on my appearance here." His voice sound deep. That tall guy really dislike Leda's eyeing on him like that.

A small gesture shrieked the tense atmosphere. "Didn't you come to know my answer? The answer is NO." Leda stressed up the word.

"That's why I concern... You have great skills.. a guitar genius.. and perhaps I need your talent to be polished. I can be a good member, you know..." Kihiro grabbed the other's arms, pressing him close to the wall. "..and I don't like you pestering around with Aggy."

Leda jerked off. He flinched to release the grabs of Kihiro's strong arms as he stepped hard to the other's feet.

"Ah! That's really hurt!" In a blink of eyes, Kihiro slammed the tiny body to the wall making Leda whimpered. He stared down to his friend.. no, his crush and potential band member with a deep dark aura aureated around him.

Leda didn't seemed scared or afraid at all. He kept his eyes to oppose Kihiro's with a huge feeling of defiance.

"That's why I said that it won't work! You are a control freak! Always wanting others to listen!"

Kihiro stunned with the brave answer. He slowly loosen his grip. "Is that it?"

A glare as an answer.

"Should forget about that.." Leda stood back, pressing his palm on the rough wall. "It stinks here. I need fresh air. Plus we will start the show very soon." With that he tried to surpass Kihiro's body which still leaning on him.

"Hey.. hmm.." A broken hum from Kihiro making Leda turned up his gaze to face the other guy.

"I care on you. Still.. until now since we broke up. And seeing you with him makes me hurt. A lot. Come back to me."

A sigh released from Leda's mouth. "All won't be the same again." Harshly he pushed Kihiro away leaving the guy rested unwillingly on the wall. And without they notice, someone had heard those argument. The skinny guy with black mohawk hair just grasped his own palm, fingers colliding with a disappointment.

**~ooooo~**

The live went on smooth and lively and far from their expectation. Fans cheered like crazy and their songs were delivered well. It was a success, and all four of them felt of having a nice-throwing out party. Well, maybe a late night supper will do.

"That was awesome! I like - growl - oh - so - much!" Juri giggled happily as he sipped on his beer.

Sujk just letting out a small smirk. "Silly Juri.." He touched his partner's lap, and slapped there hard. "Should control your attitude baka! You humiliate us." He's eyeing around making a gestures like apologizing to the other patrons on the fuss Juri was making.

"Who cares?! I am happy! Ah ~ ah ~" And things turned hilarious when Juri started to sing. Everyone was laughing but yet, Leda suddenly hiccups.

Aggy quickly gave him a glass of water. "Hey Leda.. are you drunk?" He held the other's thigh.

A chill grin lured on the pink lips. Leda shaking his head fast. "I am not. And don't try to hold me."

"He's drunk." Sujk said, agree with Aggy. "Won't we start the party?" Juri sounded disappointed as he knew what will happen well. The guy will doze off when he drunk. And that will be hard for them to carry him and bring him back to his apartment as Leda will not letting anybody to touch his body to search for his keys. He is a very perfectionist person, not letting anyone to crumple his shirt.

Aggy gave them a wide smile. "Don't worry this time I got the keys."

Juri's laugh burst out. "Good. You should bring him back now. He's heavy. Quick, before you have to carry him." His words were followed by Sujk's chuckles. "That's stupid."

"Ahh!" Leda suddenly screamed. The other three just stunned. Being shocked with the sudden yell.

"I am Leda ... the leader! Yeah! I want to make an announcement! Deluhi will disband! Hahahahaha!"

All the eyes there blinking like train passing a country, very fast. Just couldn't believe what has gotten into the guitarist's mind. Being drunk and suddenly yelling surprising words?

"That's not funny." Sujk mumbled.

"Of course not. Aggy, better we leave now before he starts again." Juri stood up to help Aggy.

Leda kept struggling. He really drunk now. And right now he can't think straight. All seems like a dizzy humming world around him. It was like the world will collapse. And suddenly he memorized Kihiro's words back to him. "No.. no.. This is.. April Fool! Hahahahahaha!" He yelled again, making the other three sunk in shame.

"Stupid Leda!" Juri knocked his head while not noticing Aggy's face turning into a red flush skin. "He's thinking a lot.."

"Yes yes he is." Sujk cutting the words, not letting Aggy to continue. "Party ended. Juri, you will stay at my place tonight?" Curling his lips into smile, Juri grabbed Sujk's shoulder. "Why not? I can't deny you." And Sujk smirked in content.

Aggy tried to drag Leda back to his apartment by supporting his body to walk thus leaving Sujk and Juri with a wave of goodbye. His unit actually not really far from the block. It just 2 blocks away. After carefully opened the unit's door and slowly placing Leda on his bed, he let his fingers brushing along the perfect jaw and his lips gently brushed the lips of the other below him.

"Good night sweetie.."

A warm kiss planted onto Leda's cold lips. Aggy released a hard sigh before he went to the toilet and came back just to sleep beside his lover.

**~ooooo~**

A thin layer of sweat started to overwhelm their bodies. Juri was panting hard as he taking off his clothes. He changed look with the person below him. A person he cherished a lot now. A person who supported him all this while. A very special person tough.

"My baby.. Sujk.." Juri smiled. A warm and prettiest smile he adorned on his face. Gently, he planted several kisses on his beloved's neck, shoulder, and chest. Sujk moaned below him. He was usually cool-looking and calm when they were being themselves. But when it comes on making love, having an intimate time together on bed, he would turn into someone different. Someone so soft.. yearned on Juri's gentle touch, gentle whispers, and gentle kisses.

"Hmmm.. uhm.." He panted softly. As he likes gentle and slow movement, Juri seemed getting used to his liking already. As a reflex, Juri moved his hips slower yet steadily, and that gaves Sujk a pleasurable sense that crawling his nerves and sootheed his muscles down.

As the person below tightened his grip around the other's shoulder, they quickened their pace and movement. Juri started to enthrust his member in and out in a quicken motion, and that makes Sujk whimpered and moaned loudly.

"Ah... ah... more.."

"How is it baby? Moan more.. for me.." Juri smirked as he nipped his warm sweaty lips on Sujk's forehead. His habit on showing an affection and cares on the other.

"I love you.. I like you... only God knows... how much I love you.."

As those words got into his brain to consume, Juri moved faster. This time he grabbed Sujk's waist and lifted his hips for more sensation. He pushed his member in and out, almost tearing the other's apart but yet Sujk only keep moaning and biting his shoulder as a reflex motion to what the other was doing.

And finally when they both reached orgasm and came on each other's, Juri started to slow down the movement of his hips. He rested his exhausted body on Sujk's chest.

"Baby..." Only smiles exchanging each other's emotion. "Love you.."

Sujk threw a big satisfied smile. He lured in and snuggled his face on the bare of Juri's neck, searching for some warmth there.

~SJ_Cherry~


	2. Chapter 2

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 2**

時が止まったまま

ずっと醒めない夢を見ている

目を閉じれば変わらぬ君が心を濡らす

ざわめく街 今日も雨が唄う

As time is stopped

I see the dream that I continuously can't wake from

If I close my eyes, your spirit, unchangeable, is drenched in rain

Aggy slowly opened his eyes when he smelled something nice that filled into his nostril. He stood up lazily and went to kitchen. He can see a small body gesture who was making some breakfast. He slowly approached him, and gave a morning kiss on his cheek. "Ohayou Leda-nyan.."

"Ohayou.. Cool man.." Leda smiled and continued his cooking. That 'cool man' was his favourite nick name pointed for Aggy. For him, Aggy was cool. He was a man with a straight attitude. Just sometimes, Leda cannot deny that Aggy was difficult to understand and read, like to hide his true feelings from being exposed out.

Aggy rested his chin on Leda's shoulder. He pecked on the soft cheek of the other. "Go get a warm bath. You are stinky as hell."

Leda smirked. Aggy was acting like a child. "Ow, such a mommy you are."

Aggy ignored him, not wasting time and stepped to bathroom for bath and Leda sighed. It's a long tiring sigh.

"Mommy.." He remembered back then, when he was with Kihiro. He used to call Leda a mommy.

Leda tried so hard to break the connection with Kihiro. Still, that black-haired guy keep wanting him. Leda can't forget what happened back 3 years ago. If Syu and Yama-B were not there at that time, he will lost all confidence as Leda now.

He stopped cooking and served the dishes on the plate.

"I have Aggy now.."

Suddenly, Leda could feel warm arms wrapped his shoulder from behind. Aggy showed his pouts.

"Are you trying to be Uruha?" Leda laughed and Aggy's pouts become more pouter. "Maybe. In fact he is sexy." Aggy sticked his tongue out. Leda giggled seeing his lover acting like a child. They ate peacefully but still Aggy's head full with questions about Leda.

**~ooooo~**

Sujk yawned lightly. With his half-closed eyes, he hugged something.

"Juri.. aumm.. aumm.. tsk tsk.. baby your face change.." Sujk without realizing anything hugged Juri's leg. Juri's half body was on the floor while his lower body on bed. Sujk kissed Juri's leg and he made a small bite.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" When Juri felt pain, he automatically kicked Sujk's face and Sujk's fell to another side of the bed.

"Ngggh! BAKA! WHY YOU BITE MY LEGS?!"

Sujk started to gain his consciousness from a nice sleep and dream and he just realized that Juri's upper body was on the floor and he just bitten Juri's leg. "Can't you sleep normally?" Sujk mumbled, crawling up to the bed. Juri ruffled his own hair.

"I am lazy! I want to sleep anywhere in any position I want! Ah~ ah~ ah~.." Juri crawled over and stood up to get his towel and for Sujk's shock, he could see that Juri was actually naked. He stepped to Juri and spanked Juri's ass hard.

"Bakayaro!" Sujk now on top of Juri's back.

"Let me go baby! I want to have shower! Leda will mad at us for being late at the press conference!"

"Hell no! You are mine this morning!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Juri screamed loudly. Well, actually they are smart for having sound proof wall for their room.

**~ooooo~**

-AT DRESSING ROOM-

Leda tried to grab the zip behind his back. It was seemed so far from his reach. "Uhmm.. ahh.." Too bad, he still can't reach that. After several trial, he gave up and glanced around. Leda slipped the curtain out and took a peek. He could see Aggy standing in front of the mirror while practicing to pout his lips.

"Aggy.. Aggy.. hey Aggy.. "

Aggy looked behind him and he can see Leda. "Yes baby?"

"Can you help me to pull the zip up? I can't reach it." Leda pleaded. His sexy face and sultry voice made Aggy smirked. Aggy walked towards Leda and entered the small room that could fit the two of them. As he entered it, he closed the door behind him. Leda already facing the wall waiting for a help to pull up his zip.

Aggy gulped. Who does not want a white skin on a bare back body? Aggy became hard seeing Leda's smooth, soft, tainted-free skin. He held the black leather suit with one swift, pulling it down and it hanged between Leda's knees.

"Aggy! What.. y-mmph!" Aggy clamped his palm on Leda's mouth.

"Keep quiet baby.. people will hear us.." Leda blushed. "Keep silent and we will do it in peace." Aggy removed his hand to have it lingering on Leda's chest. He held the slender waist and rubbed it. His lips travelled around Leda's back, planting some butterfly kisses on the porcelain skin. Leda tried so hard to not moan. He shut his eyes tight, hoping the feeling and the arousing sensation would slowly overwhelmed them.

Aggy gently whispering something into Leda's ear. "You are so sexy baby.." His other hand unbuckled his belt. "Open wide your legs baby. For me.." Leda nodded and stretched wide his legs in standing position.

When Aggy inserted one finger into Leda's entrance, Leda was about to scream but Aggy made a quick move by clamping his palm against Leda's mouth. He then started to insert his second finger into Leda's ass. Leda screamed in silent muffling sound.

"You're so tight!" Aggy also tried to maintain to not whimper. He teased Leda's entrance inside to make it easier for his member to be pushed in later.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked Leda, whispering very near to his right ear. But.. Leda seemed not giving him any answer. When he was about to push his member inside Leda, he felt his hand wet. This ... wasn't it water?

It was not his sweat but it was Leda's tears. Aggy stopped his activity and turned Leda's body around.

"Baby, are you crying?" He tilted up Leda's chin only to see a soaked face with tears. His precious was crying now. His shoulder was shaking heavily and soft sobs escaped from his throat.

Aggy quickly pulled Leda into his hug and rubbed his back.

"I am sorry.. you are hurt.. I am really sorry.. sorry.." Leda just crying. He hugged Aggy in reply but yet his mouth keep silent from any words. In Aggy's head, he started to think about bad conclusion towards Leda but he tried so hard to ignore all that bad feeling. Leda.. his lover.. and that meant much.

Even in about five minutes later, they were still hugging each other. Leda lifted his head and looked at Aggy. Somehow he felt calm now. Aggy smiled to him and wiped his tears with his thumb. Aggy then helped Leda to pull the zip up then he quickly stepped out from the small changing room. Leda felt hurt seeing Aggy like that as he knew he shouldn't act like that towards his lover.

He went out from the room too, seeing Aggy was talking with someone over the phone. He entered back the small room and sighed while leaning on the wall. The trauma he experienced two years back really haunted him. That was all about since he came show up himself one year ago.

A person named Kihiro.

A man that almost made his life suffering in darkness. He can't forget the dirty and raw hands that were touching him. If only Syu-senpai was not there, he will break. He must have been being teared apart.

His hands were shaking. He could feel his legs wobbling. He started to cry again silently. Aggy heard Leda's small cries and sobs. He really wanted to hug Leda and ask him what was really happened to them but he decided to let the guitarist crying in the room alone, letting all his sadness being swiped away. He threw his glance at the clock on the wall.

"Hmmm.. still early.." He decided to get some meal, perhaps with one of the staff.

Without even noticing the differences of their phone casings' colours, he accidentally took Leda's phone and put it into his pocket. He walked out from the room, looking for a support staff. Suddenly he remembered that he can easily asks for delivery order. He took out the phone from his pocket.

"Poooft! What the..! I took Leda's phone! Fuck! I am hungry!" He held Leda's phone in his hand and walked back to the fitting room. Suddenly the phone ringing and Aggy looked on the caller ID on the screen.

Kihiro.

Aggy stopped his movement. He must made decision now either he needed to answer it or not. He touched the ignore button and continue walking. Yet, the phone started to ring again with the same caller ID.

"Fuck!" Aggy pressed the ignore button again. Less than ten seconds, one message came in.

As the screen appeared of the conversation box automatically, Aggy could read the message.

'I still waiting for you,

Seeing you with him, makes me hurt,

Please, I will prove to you I can do better..

Give me second chance baby..'

Aggy felt enraged. He felt so jealous and mad. He felt so angry and kicked the rubbish bin near him.

"FUCK!" He tried so hard to calm down and to not showing his anger in front of Leda.

"You cheat behind my back! Shittt!" He decided to go to another place to let out his anger before the press conference started. He needed to release his anger to something or someone or maybe Kihiro? Only that guy's face appeared in his mind now.

~Natsuko-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 3**

君に

伝えたいはずの気持ちに嘘をついて

強がる二人は傷つけあいながら愛を確かめる

This is for you

I should want to tell you how I feel but all I do is lie to myself

But the two of us are strong and as we hurt each other

It makes us that much more of our love

They arrived later, very near to the press conference timing. Juri held a deep breath and letting it go with a loud funny shriek. Sujk widen his eyes. His stretched his hands as he is holding his favourite drum sticks.

"Guess Leda and Aggy were searching for us? We are not late, aren't we?" Juri was worried. He ceased his forehead, still looking funny with that face mimic. Sujk just shrugged. "I hope not. They knew we are coming and plus we are not late. Ah.. there they are." Pointing his finger to a room's door, Sujk stepped closer. Juri turned to be worried. He could see there was only Leda in the preparation room. "Where's Aggy?"

A warm smile answered his question. "Might be he's outside searching food. He complaint he's hungry since this afternoon." Leda turned to the mirror. He's so thankful that his puffy eyes were hidden behind the thick make up. After Aggy left, he had been crying. It's a relief to let out all the burden inside. He did felt better now.

"You look pale. Are you okay? Everything's fine?" Sujk asked. Leda quickly shake his head. "I am all fine just a bit tired with the speech preparation. I am nervous, you know." He laughed giggly, tried to act calm.

Juri quickly changed to a better jacket before he sat on the couch. "This looks good on me?" The both two nodded. With a bit of glances, Sujk mumbled. "If Aggy would not be here in five minutes, we will be late."

A knock on door distracted their attention and Aggy suddenly popped up there. His face looked tense. And he was not smiling at all.

"Leda, we need to talk."

Arched his brows, Juri seemed disagreed. "We are getting to be late. Talk later. Are you two argued?" An elbowing on his back made Juri ouched. Apparently Sujk was trying to hint him that that's not a proper time to ask that question.

"We can talk later." Leda replied. Aggy seemed discontented.

"Count me out from Deluhi."

That sudden words made everyone silent.

"What?! Are you idiot?!" Juri stood up. "You are crazy? Drunk? Are you out of mind?!" Sujk started to feel nervous. He too didn't like what he just heard.

Leda shocked with that bombshell. His body was starting to tremble. "Aggy... what the..."

That was the dead glare Aggy was giving him. That glare which was filled with disappointment and infuriate. "I don't want this.. I don't want to be here anymore. I didn't contribute anything to our band. I am useless." Leda quickly shushed him with a hug. "Stop.. please.. don't continue.. please stop all this.."

"Enough Leda." Aggy threw the arms aside, not letting himself being engulfed in Leda's embrace. He knew that he will be weak in those arms, in those secure arms. "I can't. I didn't contribute anything to our band. Didn't you guys understand? I play bass but I didn't write those. I didn't have any focus in talent. I don't have great growling vocals like Juri. I can't perform well with guitars. You are better. I can't play drums. Sujk is drums' master. I only on bass and you.. even your bass play are better than me. This band is weak with me."

"Just stop!" Leda yelled.

Sujk and Juri stunned there. Placing their eyes on Aggy and Leda, they can only witnessed this crazy drama. What was happening suddenly? Why suddenly Aggy brought this thing abrupt?

"Is this because of me?!" Leda yelled again. "I know this has something to do with me, right?!"

"No! This is about me! Just count me out! That's all!"

When they were starting to yell at each other, Sujk punched the table between them. "What the heck are you both arguing about?! You are both risking our band! OUR BAND!"

Juri sighed loudly. He also didn't like where this argument will bring they to.

Leda strummed the table. "Fine! I formed this band, and this is our band." His tone started to get calmer. "Final words from me.. that this band will not work without any one of us. Deluhi will disband if any one of us is quitting. I don't want Deluhi with another member. It must be the four of us. Understand?"

"You are not giving me any choices Leda." Aggy held his tone boldly.

Leda stared deep into Aggy's eyes. Their eyes met and that made Aggy hurt. He can still remember those messages and the way Leda treated him.. it was like he can't continue being beside Leda anymore. He got it now. Leda cried in his hug and embrace, but he might be happy and laughed in Kihiro's arms.

"Is there a choice? You are creating this chaos and yet you are still complaining." Leda mumbled and hunched his back on wall. He felt tired.. tired with all this. "Please.. stop..."

"My words are final too. I have thought wisely about this. Now, you decide." Aggy stressed up his sentences, making the other three staring blankly on each other.

Leda's tears dropped one by one and Aggy could see the table surface started to get wet even Leda tried to hide his face by looking down to the table. He really wanted to stop those tears from falling again but his mood was too cold. He has his own ego. He won't let Leda think he is an easy man to get cheated.

"I am sorry.. my bishie-man.." He whispered silently. 'Bishie-man'.. he used to call Leda with that name, as Leda used 'Cool Man' towards him. Aggy was about to leave when Sujk pulled his hand. "Aggy, I am the eldest here, so now fucking listen to my instructions! Put these nonsense things aside! We need to meet our fans right now! We are late!"

Juri got closer to Leda and rubbed his back. A calming gestures to soothe him down after the heated argument.

"I suggest we going hiatus?"

Leda just nods while Sujk half-dragged Aggy to meet their fans and to attend the press conference. Juri held Leda's shoulder to support him and if Leda might be passed out. Who knows then?

Sujk and Aggy came out first followed by Juri and Leda. Sujk sat beside Aggy while holding Aggy's hand tightly. He whispered to Aggy's ear. "Please, for fans.."

Aggy then becoming a bit calm. Leda was sitting next to him while Juri took his seat next to Leda. It felt really weird with the ambiance. Leda could feel the tenseness aura around Aggy. He wondered why Aggy suddenly went mad. During the press conference, Sujk and Aggy talked a lot to cover what had happened between Leda and Aggy. Aggy just introduced himself. That hurt Leda more. He tried to touch Aggy's hand, yet when he reached it, Aggy slapped his hand away and shoved his pocket. It crashed Leda's heart into million pieces.

"Well.. so I guess, we stop here.. Thank you for listening and for your support to Deluhi.." Juri said with smile and fans clapped hands.

Leda heard the ending. He suddenly got up and said something. "I know this is so sudden, but.. we have decided, Deluhi will be in hiatus." In a burst, all the fans shocked and those flashy cameras stopped snapping photos. "Don't worry, we are more like going on a holiday, using times to find new materials for our next single. I promise to all of you here, Deluhi will come back with more songs, with more new fresh concept from us. Thank you a lot for being together with Deluhi during these two years. Hold my promise that, Deluhi will come back." Leda bowed politely and people clapped hands again.

Sujk forced Aggy to stand up and all of them gave a final bow to audience. Leda was leaving first, rushing into the rest room to cry. Sujk wanted to catch him but Juri prevented Sujk from doing so. "Don't.. let him alone.. We need to ask Aggy what happened then.." Sujk nodded and entered the fitting room.

Leda ran into the rest room and cried. He failed to hold his tears. He went to the sink and washed his face. All the make-up faded but still not ruining his beauty. He looked down to the sink. "Ryo.." He continued crying. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands wrapped around his waist.

"I can make you happy.. he did not deserves to get you.."

To his horror, the voice shocked him too much. Leda turned around.

"Fuck! Let me go! Kihiro!" Leda tried so hard to resist Kihiro's hands from his waist. Kihiro quickly turned his body and kissed Leda's lips in a wild, passionate way. Leda muffled, trying to scream and escaped between the kiss. His lower lips being sucked by Kihiro and his mouth being explored with his tongue. Lacking of oxygen, Leda's face getting red but he still struggling hard. Finally, he found an opportunity to bite Kihiro's tongue and that made Kihiro screamed.

"FUCKKKK!"

"SUJK! HELLPP!" Leda shouted as Kihiro was loosing his hold. He was about to step out but Kihiro pulled his body back into the rest room. His body being bent on the sink and Kihiro held both Leda's hand up above Leda's head, stick to the mirror, both Leda's legs strangled between Kihiro's legs. Leda can't do anything in that position. He cried more and once again Kihiro bite his neck, leaving a red abused mark. Leda cried loudly, sobbing in terror. The tragedy was repeating again with the same person. Leda closed his eyes shut and suddenly he could hear someone's voice.

Kihiro was not on top of his back again. Sujk pulled him up and outside of the rest room, he could see Aggy was beating up Kihiro. With those angry punches and kicking, he was half dead. Aggy took one metal rod on the floor, about to hit Kihiro's head with it, but Juri quickly catched his hand.

"Stop! I don't want any of us become murderer. Stop, Aggy!" Aggy gave a death glare to Juri and he threw that metal rod aside. He stepped to Leda. Leda threw his warm sight at Aggy. He hoped that will make Aggy being nice back to him.

SLAP

Leda felt his left cheek burn. His eyes started to wet again. He held his cheek. That pain stung so hard, leaving a red mark on the skin. Sujk can't got his chance to prevent Aggy from doing that.

Juri and Sujk gasped hard.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! WE ARE END!" Aggy walked away from the place.

"RYO!" Leda pleaded, still crying but he then ran to another way. He was really hurt. Why Aggy really mad at him? Aren't he supposed to hug him and calm him down? Why he was not being supportive? That crushed Leda more.

Sujk and Juri just stunned there like stone statues. They looked at each other then to the half-dead Kihiro. They really don't have any idea on what to do.

**~ooooo~**

Time flew as Leda suddenly announced that Deluhi will be in hiatus. After two years in music scene, fans went frantic with the sudden news, yet still awaiting for their comeback hoping the comeback would be with more great songs and compositions. But.. when?

He puts back the soda can onto it's rack. Juri sighed heavily. His mind was in a mess right now. Aggy seemed to part his existence away from them. He did not know what will happen next. Really, he didn't know. He put his hope on Leda's strength to restore back his broken relationship with Aggy. Seems now everything was turning upside down. Meanwhile, he was thankful to God that Sujk was still supporting him. They really need that for continuing this path.

He stepped to the cashier to pay for his items. The cashier girl at the convenience shop gave him her best smile, as she recognized that sweet face. A face of Deluhi's vocalist. Sweet handsome guy. Yet, Juri didn't realized that as he kept on typing messages over his phone. Sujk might want to have someone for supper too. So he thought that perhaps his lover would like the idea of having some sandwiches and coffee for it together.

"Hey!" Someone's voice was calling him from behind. Juri turned his head around. He could see a guy with a cute face, skinny figure and with bleached hair approaching him. He seemed gasping hard, utter breathlessly. On his right hand, Juri could see a wallet that was similar with his. Wait.. wasn't it his wallet?

"That's my wallet!" Juri spoke up loudly, pointing at that thing.

That guy stunned and stared at him with a distrust face. "I know! That's why I am returning it to you, idiot! You left it at the shop and that girl asked me to chase you!"

Juri ceased his forehead? "Oh? I did?"

A pout appeared on the other's lips. However, suddenly Juri felt like that pouty lips were cute.. and he can't denied that he was a person who would quickly fell into something cute and unique.

"You should thank me for being honest." He handover the wallet back to the owner.

A laugh escaped from Juri's mouth. He nodded. "Alright. Thanks cute guy!" He sincerely saying those words and that however, making the guy blushed. "I am... not.. not.. uh.. cute.."

"You are blushing? Could I treat you a coffee?" A smirk on Juri's lips spontaneously made that guy utter.

"Idiot! You easily offer a cup of coffee to someone you just knew?!" That guy shrieked and shrugged. Juri laughed happily. "Why not? By the way, I am Juri." He offered his hand to shake. For him, it's normal to talk and chat easily with other people even to people he didn't know. He never has any problem with that. Why this fella seemed reluctant? And the blushes on his pale fair cheeks added more question marks in Juri's head.

His hand being shake with a shy face drawn on the other's. "I am.. my name is.. hm.. you can call me Kei."

Their conversation was suddenly being interrupted by a sudden phone call. Kei quickly picked the call up and he talked on swiftly, ended his call. "Sorry my band mates called. I need to go now.. hm.. but if you insists to treat me a coffee.. I.. hm.."

"Your band mates?" The word attracted Juri's interest.

"Yes." Kei noded. "I am in a band. Diaura. We are still new. What's your phone number?"

"Mine is..." Without waiting Juri to finish his sentences, Kei took Juri's phone which was apparently in his palm and quickly dialed his own number. After ringing his own phone via Juri's, Kei smiled in satisfied. "I got your number! I will call you!" He said cheerfully and left.

Juri raised his brows. "What the... hey! That's rude, you know?!" He yelled to Kei, and from far he could hear Kei's giggles.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	4. Chapter 4

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 4**

あなたが心の氷の中で自分自身をロックする

あなたは一人で泣いて、私ができることは何もありません

落ちる

転んだ

ただサイレント雪のように

You lock yourself in mind ice

You cry alone, there is nothing I can do

Fall down

Fell down

Just like a silent snow

He kicked the bin with an unsatisfied feeling. Aggy growled alone letting a harsh sigh, quite aloud. He felt like wanting to punch something, effect of his anger. Despite knowing for sure he had nothing to hold back anymore, he felt a bit guilty. If only he held his mind and anger at that moment, he won't have the heart to slap Leda.

Leda. His precious. He sighed again. The image of the other with tears which fell down crawling on his soft red cheek making Aggy's stomach churned. Few weeks had passed since that incident. He did not dare to call Leda or even Juri and Sujk. All their calls were left unanswered. He knew he cannot turn back anymore. What has been said, cannot be withdrew back.

Deluhi. What will happen to the band? Leda was right. Deluhi is their band. Together they cherished all the moments and time with music and sweet, yet bitter memories. But.. he knew something. Deep wound would be a scar. Although the wound would heal, it will leave a scar. He had torn and hurt the rest three feelings. Plus being back to the band would scratch his ego and pride. Nobody would lick their own spit, wouldn't them?

He woke up to the real world as his ears could hear the tones of his phone. There was a message again. It was Leda.

'Couldn't you reply calls or messages? It's time to meet.'

Was it the time? Has it been a few months or weeks already? Aggy bit his lower lips. Finally, he replied back. 'Place? Time? Day?'

**~ooooo~**

"How is it? Did he reply?" Juri uttered while eating a lumonde. They were currently in a club, sitting at the corner which quite secluded from others' view. The erratic music and loud chattering noises of the other patrons did not disturbed their conversation at all. Leda flipped his phone and nodded. "Finally."

Sujk smirked. "After 3 weeks in silence?" His words filled with cynical. Like a poison, shoot straight to Leda's ears.

"Well.." He nodded again. "At least he replied." Leda didn't really like how Sujk threw his glances when talking about Aggy. That guy really disappointed. Yes. He did felt the same too but what should he do? Things had happened.

"What should we do now? I still want to sing.. I don't want to disband.." Juri expressed his true feelings. He really hope that Aggy's heart and mind would be soften down. Decision to disband would be the worst idea. It is like a nightmare to any Visual Kei band. Besides, it is not easy to start from the scratch. From nothing to the whole thing.

Leda blinked his eyes. "No!" His voice started shaking. "That won't be!"

With a swift, Sujk quickly hugged him. "Syhhh... no worries. We will figure it out when we meet Aggy." With that, Leda nodded his head gently. He felt like want to give up. The soothing arms of Sujk gave him some secure warmth. It was almost delicate and tender like Aggy's hug, but still, Aggy's much more filled with warm embrace and loving gestures. He felt his eyes started to stung with watery tingling hot tears. He missed Aggy. Really missed him.

Juri letting go a hard sigh. "I need to order more drinks." He stood up and went to the bar counter. Ordering a cocktail that he thought would ease a bit tense of his mind, he sat at the bar. When his drink was ready, he pecked behind, only to see that Sujk was still trying to comfort the upset Leda.

It was suddenly when Juri felt someone touched his shoulder.

"Hey! We meet again!" A cheerful laugh complimented that voice. Juri turned his gaze to his side. He could see a-like-familiar-face looking at him with bright eyes. That pale face with bleached hair made Juri ceases his forehead.

"Did I know you?"

That guy pouted. He sat beside him and without answering Juri's question he too ordered the same cocktail. "You know me. I am Kei. You didn't recognize me at all?"

That name quickly stumbled in his mind.

"Yes!" Juri plucked his fimgers, making a soft thud sound. "I remember now. You returned my wallet before."

"Lucky me." Kei smiled. That smile arched beautifully on his lips. For a moment Juri realized that this guy was actually cute. Deep down inside his heart, he praised this God's creation.

As the bartender handed over his drink, Kei slowly sipped on it. "I have a bad day. So I came here for some drinks. Perhaps a chatter. With you?" He lured a sweet smile. Juri felt his heart throbbed in a sudden. Why should he felt like this? With his lips, he pouted to the back at the dark corner. Kei threw a look there. He could see Leda and Sujk there, now laughing and slapping each other on their shoulders.

"Your friends?"

Juri nodded with a swift. "We were discussing something when things got emotional. So I stepped back and order more drinks, privately."

"I see... hm... I have your number but.. I didn't have time to call you." He stared blankly.

Juri patted his back. He don't mind. Kei's lips started to form a pouty smile. He traced his forefinger on the tumbler. As he slowly tried to get closer to Juri he could smell the soft musky cologne Juri wore. His sight fell on Juri's calm face. He knew it was not appropriate to perform any seducing act but he cannot control his throbbing heart.

It was too late when Juri realized the inches of gap between them. Kei whispered on his right ear. "You are sexy.. don't you know it?" He grazed his knuckles on Juri's neck. The vocalist blinked. Apparently Sujk saw it as he walked towards them. "Juri, you drunk?" He patted Juri's shoulder. Thankfully Juri whimpered and suddenly he bursted into laugh. "No! Not yet. Kei, let me introduce both of you. This is Sujk, my bandmate. He is Kei."

Sujk gave a discontended glare to Kei. "We are more than bandmates."

"Sujk!" Juri blushed. That's weird though for him to blush. He could sense a hint of jealousy in Sujk's voice. Kei smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Sujk arched his brows. "We would like to excuse ourselves. If you don't mind?" Cynically Sujk tried to separate Juri away from that guy. He started to feel something that was not right. The way Kei look and stare towards the vocalist making Sujk's felt unease.

Kei stood up. "I don't. Actually I am about to leave." Without any sign, he pecked Juri's cheek. "See you around sexy guy."

Juri almost fell from the stool with that sudden kiss. Kei left them, and he gave a cynic grin to Sujk who his jaws almost dropped. How dare he showed his affections to Juri in an open place like this? Sujk clenched his teeth. He felt exasperatedly annoyed.

"You flirt?" Trying to control his expression, Sujk hissed. "No! Of course not! He pecked on me in so sudden! You saw that too, right?" Juri quickly stood up and pulled Sujk's hand.

Leda looked at Sujk, Juri and the new strange guy. He could guess Sujk tried to show himself to the stranger, he is Juri's boyfriend. Leda looked at his glass and smiled. He hoped tonight Aggy will come, talking with him and finally understand his actual situation on that day.

13th December 2010. Today.

It is Aggy's birthday. Leda looked up and he saw someone walking to the place where he sat.

Aggy. He wore simple black T-shirt and his long black hair shining in the dim sight. His hair was not too long. It was on his lower neck level. He wore a cap. A typical cap of his favourite. He sat in front of Leda. Leda tried to stare into his eyes, and yes... finally their eyes met but Aggy rolled his eyes to another side. Leda started to feel hurt again. His tears started to stream down his cheeks and Aggy could see them dropped. Even the light was in dimmed scene, he can see that clearly. He could feel it. He knew how weak his Leda is. He knew how sad his Leda is. He can feel it. He can feel them all. All the emotions. He knew Leda was not guilty. But... in the same time he couldn't held himself from being hurt watching Leda with Kihiro.

Everytime his heart started to melt and soften, he was about to return Leda's calls, but yet all the imaginations and images of Kihiro's hand touching his precious Leda made his heart ached. He can't bear to see anybody touching his Leda. His only Leda. Leda should tell him earlier about this problem. He could see Leda's shoulder was shaking terribly as he tried so hard to not showing his tears off.

"Thank you for coming.." A low sobbing shaken voice appeared. Aggy started to feel guilty. His heart melted upon hearing the voice. He missed that voice but he tried to act cool.

"Yeah! I want to meet Juri and Sujk! I miss them!" Aggy poured the beer into an empty glass on the table and sipped it.

Leda took out something from his small bag he used to carry around. A small rectangular long box. He put the box in front of Aggy. "Otanjoubi Omedetou.. Ryo Kamiya.."

Leda showed his smile to Aggy and he quickly got up, leaving the place. Aggy couldn't do anything. Leda acted too fast. He looked back at the box. Today is his birthday. He forgot about it. "Damn! I can't remember my own birthday!"

He took the small box and opened it. He smiled when saw the thing inside. A pendant heart shaped with the photo of them together. Right side is DELUHI and another was his photo with Leda. "My Bishie man.."

A slap on his back made him stopped from dreaming. "Baka! Go chase him!" Sujk and Juri scolded him.

"But-but.." Aggy tried to say something but both of them already dragged Aggy outside the bar. "Woahhh!" Luckily he quickly kept that box inside his pocket. "Don't come meet us if you can't get Leda back! Got it?" Sujk grabbed Aggy's cap and ruffled his hair, then put back his cap.

"Thanks guys!" Aggy smiled at them and waved before ran searching for Leda.

Aggy ran around the premise. He looked everywhere. He tried to call Leda via phone but Leda did not answered it. "Leda! Where are you?" Aggy cursed under his heavy breath. From running, he then walked slowly but his eyes was wild searching his lover. He could see the walls at Shibuya Street was decorated with Hideto Matsumoto's photos.

13th December also that legend's birthday. He shared same birthday with him. Aggy smiled when remembered his Leda admired and fan-boy-ing that legend. Even after thirty minutes later he still searching for Leda but still can't found him. He looked up to the dark sky. There were many stars above him. Suddenly Aggy remembered something.

"Fuck! Gotcha!" His Leda's favourite place. He took a taxi and asked the driver to drive to the BraveMan Records building. After he paid the charges, he quickly ran to the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button. After, he used staircase to reach the roof top. When he opened the roof top door, he could see Leda was looking above the sky with his phone playing a song.

"LEDA!" he shouted with all his heart and ran to Leda. Leda turned around searching for the voice. He could see Aggy was panting hard in front of him. The environment became silence when suddenly his phone's tracks turning a new song and a song of 'Hoshi No Nai Yoru Ni' made the situation became lovely in a sudden.

Aggy stared at those lovely, soaked-eyes which puffy with tears. He can't believe he had acted cruel towards his lovely bishie man... He can't forgive himself. It was hurt by looking at Leda's sad face now. Aggy grabbed Leda and pulled him into his arm and hugged him tight.

Leda planted his face into Aggy's chest. "I am sorry for my ego and stubbornness. I can't live without you." With that, Aggy could hear Leda crying hard on his chest. His shirt wet with his lover's tears. He pulled Leda from his hug and cupped his face with both his hand. Then, one of his hand moved to his eyes. He brushed those tears with his thumb. "I am sorry. I hurt you. I should support you, not make you broken like this." He kissed Leda's forehead and hugged him back.

"Say something Leda.." Aggy rubbed his back. "Do you hate me after what I have done to you?"

"Aggy.." Leda was sobbing hard. Later on he burst into tears again. "I am not mean to do like that on that day.. he-was.. trying-" Leda's words cut off by a kiss. Aggy nipped his lips onto his lips. He miss those soft lips. He couldn't forget this warm-protected lips. Aggy held his waist tightly and secured it with his arms. Leda let Aggy's tongue explored more when he open his mouth. He can taste the sweet menthol taste of Aggy's cavern. Their saliva mixed. Hot thin air overwhelmed them. Only after five minutes, they released their kisses to catch up with gasping breath but still Aggy did not letting go of his arms around Leda.

"I am a worst person ever... I should listen your explanation." Aggy brushed between strands of Leda's hair. "I love you, Shimada Yuuto. Seeing you being touched by another man, makes me hurt. I love you so much Leda. So much until it hurts..."

"Aggy.. don't leave me again. Please.."

"I wont Leda. I wont. If I do that, I am the most stupid person in the world. I let go a precious pearl from my life. Can you give me another chance?"

"Aggy.. I can't say no to you! I love you so much! My life empty without you." Leda leaned his head on Aggy's chest, smiling and crying. Aggy smiled and he can feel his hot tears streamed from his eyes. He looked above the sky. It was a starry night.

Both of them walked away to leave the place. Aggy took a cab and bring Leda back home. Leda already fell asleep in his arm. Aggy secured him more with his warm touch.

His phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Juri.

"Everything fine?"

Aggy blinked his eyes. "You with Sujk? Yes. Leda is in my arm now. Say thanks to Sujk for explained to me!" Aggy smiled.

"Good! Take care of him and Deluhi will be fine like before again." The line went dead then and Aggy nodded his head, agree with what Juri said. He took a glance at Leda and again kissed his forehead. He can't lose Leda. Leda was everything to him. His soul, his life and his angel. Aggy glad everything was over. He got his Leda back on his birthday. That was the best present for him from God.

**~ooooo~**

Along the journey inside the car, Sujk just kept quiet. His mind cannot think wisely. The image still buffering in his mind, like a movie stucked in the middle of it's player. He started to feel a burning rage inside him.

"You are mad?" Juri asked when they arrived at their apartment. He slowly took off his stockings and shoes. Then he stared at Sujk. Only a sigh filled up the awkward tense atmosphere. He didn't answer yet he just straight going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Sujk," called Juri from outside the bathroom. Sujk ignored that and stripped off. The water flown down hitting his head first. He felt like every burden in his head melt away with the water running down his posture. Done taking shower he stepped out to the bedroom. As he saw Juri was already changed into clean pajama, he sat on bed. "I just want to sleep only."

Juri arched his brows. "Who said I will do something to you?"

Sujk shrugged. He laid down on the soft mattress and turned his body aside. "Hey.." pleaded Juri. "Stop sulking like a kid. I know you mad."

"I am not sulking. I need a good sleep. Good night." Sujk mumbled as he pulled the blanket to cover off his head too. It was not long as he could feel Juri lingered his hand on his back, slipping the shirt and touched his skin.

"Juri!" He turned around, snatching the hand. "Don't!"

"I should teach you a lesson." Juri snarled and pinned Sujk's hands above his head. "What the heck are you thinking?" Sujk scolded him loud. "Syhhh..." With that, Juri quickly kissed his lips making Sujk widen his eyes.

"Be quiet baby.." His eyes churned Sujk's heart to soften.. and melted.

"My baby.. just calm down and surrender your body to me. Give me your heart.." Slowly, Juri pulled up a bit his shirt, revealing his skin. He gently patched and nibbled on those soft fair skin. Sujk tried to hold his body from reacting too much. But he failed as his body arched and he letting out a whimper.

Juri seemed turned on with that whimper and Sujk's innocent reflex so he planted some kisses on the other neck. Upon his jaw, upon his chest, and now upon his nipple. Sujk moaning softly. He did enjoying it. Juri always knew how to please him.

As he saw Juri stripped his own clothes and his pants, Sujk shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was fell in Juri's romantic touch. He could feel the warm lips exploring his body and when it licked his belly button, he pants hardly. "Hm.. Juri.. no.."

"You like this... admit it.." Juri continued licking here and there, and later he bit on Sujk's thigh. Sujk whimpered, gasping hard for air when he started to feel his body sweating warmly.

When he felt a strange sensation of Juri's tongue licking down there, he shuddered and trembled. He reached Juri's hair and messed them up with loud moan. "No... Juri.. no..." He was being ignored and thus, Juri prepared him. He then moved his body, positioned his waist very near to Sujk's waist. "Just feel me.." With that he enthrust his member inside. Very deep as it made Sujk growled and whimpered hardly. "Juri... ah... ah..."

Juri started to pump his member. He pushed it in deep and taking it out halfly before pushing it in again and again, repeatedly. As his body too started to sweat, they share kisses and soft nibbled here and there, mostly on Sujk's chest and Juri's neck.

They panted hard later after Juri came inside Sujk. Sujk too felt his body trembled and seizures as he came on his stomach. With a gesture of having love, Juri nipped his lips gently on Sujk's. "Don't ever doubt me."

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	5. Chapter 5

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 5**

モノクロを抜け出し外へ羽ばたけるさ

孤独な瞳に映る自由な世界

タイヨウがきらめく外へ羽ばたけるさ

黒い夜を越えたらそこは虹色の世界

I'll break free of all this monochrome and let my wings carry me away

In my lonely eyes is a world of liberation

I'll let my wings carry me out into the sunshine

If I can get through the blackness of night a rainbow-coloured world awaits

A satisfied smile appeared on Aggy's face. He rubbed his fingers on Leda's right cheek. His sleeping face reminded him how beautiful this world was. If only he was given a chance, he was willing to give all the happiness in this world to Leda. His only Leda. Even a sunshine couldn't be compared to Leda's kindness and beautiful face. His warmth also spread to others, making anybody near him could feel the cheerfulness and even sadness.

As slowly Leda opened up his eye lids, he smiled. He could see Aggy also smiled to him. "Morning love.."

Aggy laughed. A very warm laugh. Finally the situation and bond between them could be felt entirely.

"Morning. It's almost 11am my bishie man. You were sleeping so well you didn't noticed anything near you." A peck kiss nipped on Leda's forehead.

Leda chuckled in contentment. "Of course I did sleep well.. you are here.. beside me.. nothing else that i want. Only you.. only you I want." Honestly Leda expressed all out. He blurted everything in his mind very sincerely.

"Thank you Leda. I will not waste every single moment with you."

Aggy spontaneously nipped some soft kisses on Leda's soft long neck. He groaned in pleasure as Leda also reacted back to his kisses. Leda arched his chest above and whimpered. Aggy lured his lips. He started to take Leda in his embrace.

"I want to embrace you now.. making you moan with those lustful voice.."

A pinch could be felt on his waist. Aggy knew the meaning. He and Leda were sharing the same feeling. they will get to lustful heaven in a short time later.

Leda started to grab his wide shoulder. Aggy just let him as he was busy trying to plant some kisses on Leda's neck and jaw. Leda straightened his back. He stiffened his neck and that made Aggy drifted in arousal, looking at Leda's fair skin and fine neck. He quickly bit Leda's neck.

"Uh... ah... Aggy..." Leda whimpered in pain yet it was very arousing. A pleasant feeling started to take over the warm ambiance. He panted and turning his head to his right side, revealing more skin for Aggy to nip and bite. With that opportunity, Aggy sucked his shoulder, nipping the skin there as his hands started to unbotton Leda's shirt. Leda's hand also moved on. He tried to unbuckle Aggy's belt and pulled it down.

Soon they are both naked. Their body started to sweat and Leda could feel his breath became heavier. He just let Aggy kissed and sucked his nipples. While Aggy flicked his tongue over Leda's right nipple, his other hand taking the opportunity to pinch and tease Leda's left one. Leda cannot controlled his emotion anymore. He let out a very loud moan and he could feel his lower parts starting to get wet.

"Aggy.. Aggy.." He called that name several times, as like the name was an enchanted word that could heal the burning sensation he was feeling right now.

"My bishie man.. scream my name soon.." Aggy pleaded. He straddled between Leda's waist. "You want to use lube?" He laughed as Leda nodded with blushing cheeks. "Don't hurt me."

"Don't worry. I will do very gentle." Aggy grabbed under the pillows. He found what he needed and gently he squeezed some lube, putting it on Leda's bottom. That made Leda blushed more and he covered his face with his arms.

"Leda.. look at me when I do it for you."

Leda nodded and he slowly lowered down his arms. His stunning black eyes looked at Aggy. Aggy also rubbing his member with it. Settled, he threw it away on the bedside and he glanced at Leda, brushing his hair with his fingers. "I love you.."

Slowly and gently he pushed his member in. Leda squirmed and gasped as he could feel it. That was quite painful even though Aggy had prepared him well. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to compromise with the pain. As Aggy realized his tears and his face's reaction, he kissed his precious's forehead. He soon started to move and that made Leda felt more comfortable a bit.

Leda pulled the other's shoulder. Aggy just concentrate with what he was doing. "Is it painful?"

Leda shakes his head. "No.. not anymore.." He admitted that he started to feel ease and the pain now turning into arousing sensation with pleasure. Aggy moved his waist. He trusting his member in and pulling it out halfly several times repeatedly. His movement started to become faster as his sweats dropping beneath his forehead. He could feel Leda's entrance getting tighter each moment he wanted to push his member in. Yet he knew, Leda tried to soften his limbs and muscles. Their body started to sweat harder and he felt it become more easier for him to slide in. Only the sound of skin collided with skin surrounding the room.

"Aggy! Hmm...! Aggy!" Leda screamed his name when he felt he will come soon. Aggy knew it. He understand Leda very well. He stroked Leda's member in fast and swift motion to encourage him. Soon, Leda trembled and his body shaking in seizures as he let out his on their stomachs.

Aggy growled hard. He also will reach orgasm soon. He pulled Leda's waist in order to feel his inside more and thus, he came inside Leda.

He stared at Leda with a loving sight. Leda smiled. He was sweating a lot. He could feel his inside being filled with Aggy's. He could not held his feelings anymore. So he pulled Aggy into his arms. "Aggy.."

Aggy cupped his face with a warm smile. He pulled his member out and he caressed Leda's stomach. It was quite nasty liquid smeared all over their stomachs, thighs, and lags, but it doesn't made them felt grossed at all. It was making love, anyway.

"I want to be with you.. forever." Leda said, as he gave Aggy the biggest smile that he could.

Aggy just nodded his head. He then hugged him and rubbing his back with happy tears stung on his eyes.

**~ooooo~**

A loud laugh filled their surrounding. Juri seemed satisfied with the progress of the band. He patted Leda's back with a great feeling.

"Leda! Thanks! Now we could come back from hiatus! I am very happy!"

Leda giggled. He too so happy and excited about that. "Yes! I am very eager about all this. I can't wait to announce that we would come back with a new fresh ideas and more heavy music! Here, I even have composed some new songs. And this track is the one I asked you to help me out with the lyrics." He handed over his mp3 recorder to Juri. Juri quickly plugged the earphones on his ears and his head started to nod and shake accordingly synchronizing with the guitar tune composed by Leda.

"This is very lively! Ah.. actually I got it's title when I thought about it the first time. Should we named it 'Departure'?" Juri suggested.

Leda nodded. Not bad. He smirked. He liked that idea and how Juri helped him with those composition and contributed some lyrics. "Sujk will synchronize it with his drums play. Aggy too. I can't wait!" He cheered.

Juri smiled. He loved to see when Leda is happy. It was like contagious good aura among them being spreaded though.

'Departure'

I want no destination

I can't tell you where, I'm going even if you ask me.

I want new vibrations

No more wasting time, I can't wait for the day to come

I don't stray anymore!

I want no stagnation

If I ask you in five years time

''Do you still have the same dream?''

Let me hear from you

Going as far as I can reach with my hands

I will never find what I long for

I don't wanna chase what's in front of me

I only have to go faraway in search of some unseen destination

It's time of departure for the future

その一歩が きっと景色を変えていくんだ

Don't look back. Set off without thinking

理由よりも もっと大切な事があるんだ

It's time of departure for the future

There is no use thinking before you start

Just go ahead and do it

Once you are out on the road you will soon find

The answer you are looking for

simply is in your view, in your mind

Feel your imagination

It's time of departure for the future

踏み出す事が明日を切り開いていくんだ

Don't look back. Set off without thinking

その涙はいつか強い想いに変わる

It's time of departure for the future

新たな日夕が

未知なる日夕が

待っているから

"Ah.. seems like we are running out of time. And it looks like it is starting to rain soon." Juri looked at his watch. He then threw his sight to the outside. The sky was black, clouded with rain clouds.

Leda quickly stood up and tidied his things back into his backpack. "We should go now." He sipped his coffee till the last drop. It had been 2 hours since they spent times together in that small cafe.

"Want me to send you home?" Juri offered. Leda shook his head. "No thanks. I will just walk. We will meet again tomorrow okay?"

Juri nodded agree. "Be careful then. And quickly go back home. Don't get lost."

"Juri!" Leda snapped his shoulder. "I am not a kid anymore!" He chuckled.

Soon later, they departed the cafe. Juri took the left corner back to his bike while Leda took the other side. Without him noticed, a shadow of someone luring onto him, following his steps.

Leda took the other turn to get to the nearest bus stop. He needed to be quick or he will get wet because the rain seemed will fall soon. As he took his step, for his horror, a pair of strong arms grabbed his body from behind. A familiar perfume scent hinted his nostril.

Leda tried to scream for help but the capture's hands so strong and his palm quickly covered Leda's mouth.

"I found you.. my love.. you cannot runaway from me anymore. I told you, that I hate to see you with Aggy. That hurts me."

Leda shook his head and struggled harshly as he really recognized that deep voice. His heart throbbed fast. He started kicking and elbowing his attacker. He knew what will happen next. As he tried to bite those fingers, he could smell a warm deep scent coming from a handkerchief that the guy suddenly covered his mouth with. Soon... within five seconds he found himself engulfed into unconsciousness.

**~ooooo~**

The rain was falling heavily. Juri didn't wasted too much time. He quickly ran over to his bike. But his steps were stopped by something. Or someone. He flinched his eyes, only to see that someone he knew was squatting under the lamp post.

"Kei?" he called.

That guy quickly lifted up his face. He was shivering terribly. "Juri.."

"What's wrong with you? What happened? Are you okay?" Juri quickly helped him to stand up. Kei shook his head. "No.. it's cold.. and I didn't feeling well."

"Oh my God.." Juri said, as he patted his palm on Kei's forehead. "You got a high fever! What are you doing here in the rain?! You shouldn't let yourself wet!"

Kei bit his lower lips. "I was about to go to clinic when it started to rain. And suddenly I am all wet.. I can't stand the coldness.. so I only able to squat here.." His eyes started to be so watery but lucky him, the rain hid his tears. He felt so uncomfortable now.

"Stupid! You weirdo! You should call your friends or me!" scolded Juri. He then squatted in front of Kei, facing his back to him.

"Juri..? What are you doing?" Kei asked while ceasing his forehead.

"Jump on my back. I will bring you to clinic."

"But.. but.." Kei seemed reluctant.

"No but! Now!" Juri snarled and it frightened Kei so he quickly jumped on his back. "Am I heavy?"

Juri didn't answered at all. He just stood up and started to walk over to the nearest clinic with Kei on his back. He could feel the guy's body was so warm. He really having a high fever. When they arrived there, they were so lucky that there was no patient on waiting so Juri quickly urged the doctor to attend onto him.

Kei grabbed his hand all the times. He felt thankful he met Juri. His head was so ached he felt like he will collapse anytime soon.

"How is he?" Juri asked impatiently. The doctor just smiled. "Nothing to worry about. He just has high fever. I will give him an injection, prescription and pills. All he needs now is a good rest and finishes all his antibiotics."

"Thank you doctor!" Juri smiled in relief. "You heard that? You are so stupid to come along in that rain!"

Kei nodded his head. He smiled in pain. After paying for Kei's medicines and consultation bill, Juri helped supporting his body to walk. "Can you walk?" The other just nodded. "Juri.. you don't have to.."

"Hey.. it's okay with me. You need help now. Let me send you home. Where do you live?"

Kei didn't have any energy to answer. He tried to give Juri his wallet and a key. Juri opened it and he saw his identity card. He knew the address stated there. "Okay. I got it." He then slipped Kei's wallet back onto his pocket.

Soon they both reached Kei's home. It was a small apartment unit, with a room, a kitchenette, a bathroom with attached toilet and a small living room. His guitars were arranged neatly at a corner. It was warm and cozy though. Not much furniture but it was clean.

Juri slowly stepped inside. Kei already halfly unconscious behind him. Perhaps the medication the doctor gave earlier was taking the effects. Juri called slowly. "Hello.. anybody home?"

No answer. From the lack of someone's belongings that he could see inside, he was well sure that Kei was living alone.

He carried Kei into the only bedroom in that apartment. He turned on the light and put Kei onto the bed. That guy's face seemed so pale. His bleached hair became sticking to his face and neck. His clothes were still wet, so Juri decided to undress him and help him to take a warm bath. Then he will also help Kei to change into dry clean ones.

He lifted Kei into the bathroom. This guy had a bathtub. He loved bathtub. He wished he had one. He gently put Kei inside the tub and stripped him off, leaving his underwear only. He then turn on the pipe and the warm water flowing onto Kei's body.

Kei opened his eyes when he could feel those warm sensation hitting his skin. He saw Juri was helping him to take a quick shower. He sat there and covered his body with his hands. Juri laughed when he realized what Kei was trying to do.

"Relax. I am not going to do anything to you."

Kei blushed. He nodded and just let Juri finished what he was doing. Done, Juri supported his body to step back to the bedroom. He saw a pajama hanging behind the door. He grabbed it and assisted Kei to wear it.

Then.. he arrived to the hardest part. How was he going to undone Kei's pants? He stared at Kei who was now lying exhaustively on the bed. Kei didn't said anything about it so he shut his eyes and with his fingers, he tried to pull Kei's pants up. He managed to do it within few seconds.

Juri took a big relief sigh. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He looked at Kei's calm face. He looked so innocent in this condition. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

Kei opened his eyes when he felt the heavy weight on his bed. He slowly called Juri. "Juri.. if you don't mind you can sleep here." He offered.

"It's okay. I will leave you here. If you have anything you just call.." His words hanging there as Kei grabbed his hand. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

Juri blinked his eyes. He scratched his head. "But.. it is not proper.."

"It's okay! I mean.. I need someone to accompany me." Kei nodded with convincing eyes. Juri couldn't denied his request. He then nodded. "Alright. I will need to borrow your clothes and I need to use your bathroom too."

Kei smiled happily. He started to feel comfortable with Juri's presence. "You can use mine in the drawer there. Feel free to use anything here. Like your own house." He showed him some hospitality.

Juri went to bathroom to shower too. He felt nervous suddenly when he changed into Kei's clothes. He could smell the lingering scent of that guy and that made his stomach churned. How about Sujk? Didn't he waited him tonight? But.. seeing Kei's face that was too pale left him with no choice.

He text messaged Sujk before he planned to sleep.

'Will not come home tonight. I sleep at a friend's place for discussion.'

Soon Sujk replied back. 'Ok. See you tomorrow.'

He felt relief. Lucky him, Sujk didn't asked much. "Everything's fine?" Kei asked. Juri smiled at him and he put his phone on the bedside table. "All fine." He gently lay down beside Kei. "You should sleep now. Good night."

Kei giggled and nodded. He dimmed a bit the bedside lamp and then he put his hand onto Juri's chest. Tried to hug him.

Juri blinked and he quickly snapped Kei's hand. "What are you doing?" He showed a cynical face. Kei chuckled happily. He just want to tease Juri. It seemed fun.

"Nothing. I want to treat you as my pillow."

Juri strummed his forehead. "Don't. I am not your pillow, okay?"

"Okay." Kei replied with chuckles. Juri bit his lips. This guy could still laugh even when he was sick. He tried to close his eyes to get some sleep. Apparently, he could feel a heavy weight on his chest. He opened back his eyes to see that Kei had fall asleep with his left hand on his chest.

Juri smiled. He stared at the other's face. Kei looked fine now. Later, he also fell into dreamland.

**~ooooo~**

He felt his head so heavy. Leda tried to move his eyelids, trying to open them up but he still feel blurred and confused. He tried to rub his eyes with his hands but something seemed restrained him from doing so.

He quickly regained his consciousness and soon he found out that he was lying on a bed. To his utmost horror, his hands were tied up to the bed too. He almost choked up when he saw Kihiro was smirking towards him. The guy sat steadily on his right side.

"What do you want.. Kihiro! Let me go!" Leda yelled. He tried to pull his hands but it was futile. The rope seemed too strong to be pulled over and besides, it started to make his wrists swollen.

Kihiro only smirked. He ran his fingers onto Leda's cheek. "Well.. I just want to be with you. Aggy didn't deserve to be with you. I am the most qualified one. You should choose me. Not him."

Leda snarled and hissed. He hated to hear that. So he tried to kick Kihiro with his free legs. "What I do with my life now is nothing to do with you! Let me go! You freak!"

"Hush.. love." Kihiro straddled onto him, pinning his legs among Leda's legs and snatched his hair, making Leda's eyes stung with warm tears, as it was really hurt. Kihiro must have lost his mind. He might be so crazy till he was so determined onto kidnapping him.

"I will teach you what love is. And that means.." Kihiro lured his lips. He took off his shirt. "Let's make love."

Leda shook his head. He failed to hold his tears. He was really scared. He tried to scream and yell for help but that only made Kihiro laughed.

"You shouldn't try. We are in basement. Nobody lives here. I am lucky, am I?" Kihiro laughed.

Leda started to shiver. No wonder, he couldn't see any open windows.. and he was really scared when Kihiro started to unbuckle his pants. He then could see Kihiro wearing nothing. He was totally naked. And to make the things worst, he noticed Kihiro was turned on.

"No! Stop! Please! I beg you! Kihiro! Let me go! Please..." His voice broken harshly. He sobbed in terror. Who will come to save him? He couldn't think anymore when Kihiro stepped nearer. He tried to struggled and writhed pulling his hands from the ropes. Nothing he could do then when he felt his swollen wrists started to bleed.

"Ah... Don't struggle or you will make things worst." Kihiro showed his possession by straddling between Leda's waist and started to grab his shirt. Leda felt pain throbbed into his body when Kihiro forcefully tried to strip him. "I should use scissor? Or I should just stripped you gently?" Kihiro asked, staring onto Leda's watery eyes.

Leda didn't answered as he was too scared to talk. He turned his head to the side, avoiding face to face with him. "Hey! Look at me! Leda!" Kihiro snarled. Leda trembled as he could hear something being cut.

"Wait.. please.. don't.. please let me go.." He just can sob. He turned his face back to face Kihiro, only to see that the guy above him had shredded his shirt into pieces with a scissor. He failed to hold his tears and warm tears again slowly slid down his face. He yelled again when Kihiro snapped, pulling his pants making him naked too.

"Don't cry. It hurts to see you cry." Kihiro whispered. "I just want to touch you.. make love with you.." He kissed Leda's lips and that made Leda automatically shut his eyes tight. He can't let this happened. So he tried his best in all his might to keep his lips together, avoiding Kihiro's tongue to slide inside his mouth.

Kihiro licked his lips. He kissed Leda's cheek and when he realized Leda shut his lips hard, he pinched Leda's arms so hard. Leda felt the sudden pain and he couldn't help but whimpered painfully. Kihiro smirked as he could see the guy below him tried to struggle so he quickly slid his tongue into Leda's mouth. His right hand grabbed Leda's jaw so he won't be able to do anything.

Leda just can do nothing. He only had to bear in mind, that nobody will come to save him.. it was all futile. Aggy didn't know he was here. Deep inside his heart, he felt regret not accepting Juri's offer to send him home. He knew he just had to bear all this. Resisting Kihiro meant useless. Kihiro is stronger than him, as he earned more benefits on being on top. Plus, Leda was tied up. He shuddered in pain when he felt Kihiro bit his shoulder.

"Kihiro.. stop.. please.. let me go.. don't do this.. I will do anything you want.. anything.. just stop.." Leda pleaded. But Kihiro seemed not hearing anything. He was too occupied with his own imaginations, trying to fill each moment, every second and minute to taste Leda's warmth.

When Kihiro suddenly licked his nipples, Leda lost his hope. He knew nothing he could do now. He stiffened his body tried to reject anything Kihiro was trying to do.

And.. finally after being kissed all over on his body, he felt the throbbing and cutting pain when Kihiro forced his member inside him.

Leda screamed in pain. Kihiro didn't use anything to ease it and it made him flinched. He struggled and pulled himself from the ropes but again it was all useless. He let out a loud scream and whimpered, trying to change the pain into something he also unsure about.

Kihiro felt his member inside Leda's. It touched Leda's flesh inside and that arousing him. "You are sexy.. I still love you.. honestly.. Leda."

Leda tried to hide his face between his arms, so he turned his face to his right side. He cried so much, hoping to let the pain, guilty, and regret out in one go if possible. Kihiro didn't care anymore. He started to pull Leda's waist and lifted it a bit, and he quicken his pace. Leda could only bear what was done to him. He knew already.. that he was being dirtied by Kihiro again.. And this time it was real. Nobody would save him like the last time. And after several years, his foolishness of rejecting Juri's offer made him suffered in hell now. If only he asked Aggy to come along with him too.. and if only he didn't asked Juri to meet him at the cafe today..

It was all ended when Kihiro came inside Leda. He groaned in pleasure, feeling satisfied with Leda's body. He never thought that Leda would be so good. He failed to own Leda before, but now nothing could change the fact that he has owned Leda. Same like Aggy. So Leda now was his possession. That was what he wanted. This was all his dreams lead to.

"You didn't come huh?!" Kihiro yelled. He slapped Leda as Leda still refused to look at him.

"I won't with you!" Leda spat on his face. Kihiro stumbled and he quickly wipe it off. "Hm.. you didn't give me any choice then."

He pulled his out, grabbed Leda's member and stroked it fast. Leda shocked with the sudden act, but he tried so hard not to come. Yet, he failed again. Kihiro knew what he was doing. He laughed in contentment when Leda shivered and came.

"Now.. looks who's talking?" Kihiro mimicking him. Leda cannot faced him anymore. He cried, as his eyes were like a pond of water, kept flowing since this nightmare started. He hid his face onto his arm again, and for his shock yet relief, Kihiro untied him.

"Hm.. I will send you home tomorrow. Don't ever think of running away now. As I hide the door key. Or if you want to, I will rape you again and again, understand? Or if you still want to give a try, I will drop you somewhere, with tied up body and naked. You want that?"

Leda didn't gave any reaction. He knew he was over. He didn't have anything to hold onto now. Kihiro was serious. And this time he must obeyed him. Nevertheless he didn't know where he was now.

He started to feel sleepy now. He was so tired, and he thought that it was the effect of the chloroform Kihiro has given him too. He slowly engulfed into sleep. In the same time, he really hoped that he won't woke up anymore. His eyes felt heavy and heavier.. and soon he fell asleep, with Kihiro covering his body with a blanket.

Kihiro just stare on Leda's stark figure which was now being cuddled by the blanket. He rubbed Leda's hair gently. "I am sorry love.. but I have to do this." He kissed his head and later, he took out his phone, he captured a picture of Leda's sleeping face and he smirked widely. He took Aggy's number from Leda's phone and copied it. Later, he edited a caption for the picture.

'Sound and safe in my hug, after a good time making love - Kihiro'

He chuckled happily and pressed the send button. Now what he needed to do was waiting.

~SJ_Cherry~


	6. Chapter 6

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 6**

降りしきる雨に濡れ

凍えてゆく感覚もなく

夢の中彷徨って

芽を開く時を待つ

光に照らされるまで

I soak in the continuous rain

My freezing senses cry

I wander about in my dream

I wait for the time when sprouts open

until I am illuminated by the light

The clock ticking loud. It was an hour before midnight. Aggy and Sujk were still practicing the notes for their new songs at the studio. The other staffs had already left. Aggy still wanted to continue. Sujk gave his full support as this was a good sign for their band to make a comeback after hiatus. They were the rhythm team anyway. Bass with drums.

After a while they decided to resume tomorrow. Sujk started to pack his set. He wonder if he could leave his drums set here. So he checked on the room timetable for tomorrow. Aggy sat on the chair while looking at the music sheet. It was not long when Sujk came back into the room with a can of beer and cookies.

"Leda will like this song.. Thanks Sujk!" Aggy looked at the unfinished lyrics. He decided to give it to Leda. He wanted to show that he was able to compose a song too. Leda had gone through a lot to ensure their band became this successful. He had sacrificed so much for Deluhi.

"The lyrics is good.. lovely.. describing Leda.." Sujk agreed, looking at the piece sheet while munching some cookies.

Aggy smiling imagined Leda. Suddenly his phone buzzing on the table.

A message came in.

He reached for it and looked at the screen. It was an unfamiliar number. He flipped it open and glanced at the screen to read. It was suddenly the surroundings around him started to become blank and his mind was out of sober.

Sujk was fallen back from his chair when he turned around. He was not aware about the chaos earlier. Now, all he could see was a table flipped over and the chairs were everywhere.

"What the hell happen?!" Sujk stood up. He was totally blurred.

"BITCH!" Aggy threw his phone to the wall and luckily, the phone did hitting the wall but it landed on the corner couch. He stormed off from the room and banged the door hard.

Sujk tried to figure out what happened. He could see Aggy changed drastically after seeing something on his phone. Sujk curiously picked up the phone from the couch and looked at the screen. He gasped when he saw Leda's picture with the caption that made his chest heavy.

"No, this is not Leda. Leda wouldn't do this to Aggy. He won't betray our trust!" He took Aggy's phone and rushed out to chase Aggy. He ran through the corridor while trying to dial Juri's number but Juri did not answer. Juri might sleeping now. He won't realized anything if he was too tired. Though he was expecting this, but he really hoped that Juri would pick up his call.

"Fuck! Juri please answer!" Sujk then tried to call Leda's phone.

**~ooooo~**

Galneryus was a very strong name in heavy power metal music scene genre. Kihiro smiled alone. He could see that his precious Yuto was very excited and happy with that band. From each reaction, aura, movement, action, and gestures that Yuto showed, he could decipher that Yuto was having a great time being among his bandmates. He always talked about his band, his bass part and how he adored their guitarist - Syu (senpai) for his amazing talent in guitars.

"I would like to be a professional metal guitarist like Syu senpai one day!" Yuto screamed at the sea. Kihiro chuckled. "Why not? You already a star in guitars too."

Yuto sat beside him. They were here near the beach, just to hang out together and Kihiro brought Yuto here because he wanted to watch the sunset. "But not the same. In Galneryus I am the bassist. I want to practice more and then being able to play all types of music instruments! I want to be a professional musician!" He jumped up onto the causeway.

"Hey Yuto! Be careful." Kihiro reminded him. Yuto only laughed. For Kihiro at that moment, his bright laugh and cheer face were so beautiful compared to the sun setting view.

Yuto jumped on his back. He messed up Kihiro's hair. "Now carry me home!"

"Stupid Yuto!" Kihiro laughed. He giggled happily too as he wrapped his hands around Yuto's waist and swung him around. Yuto yelled gingerly behind his back. "Stop! Kihiro! I feel dizzy!"

Kihiro keep swirling around till he didn't heard Yuto's voice. Perhaps that guy behind him was fainted because of dizziness? He stopped swirl and carefully he released Yuto. "Hey.. you okay?"

Yuto quickly sat on the causeway blocks. He touched his head. "Dizzy.. you bad!" He slapped Kihiro's shoulder.

The other guy smiled. "You are beautiful than the sunset. You realized that?" He could see Yuto blushed. "I am not."

"Yes you are.. and I want to be your boyfriend."

Yuto lifted his head up. He could not believe his own ears upon hearing that. "Kihiro.. that sounds.. so.. gay.."

"Hush.." A finger nipped on his lips. Yuto starred at him with confused eyes. "I don't care. I just want to be beside you. Since we get along together during teen age till now, I could only see you. Only you. I want to own you."

Yuto felt his cheeks red. He blushed so hard he could feel warm tender spread across his face. "Well.. I could give you a chance then." He smiled as he turned his face aside, feeling a bit shy with his decision to quickly agree.

Kihiro's eyes brightened. "Is it true? I did not heard wrong, right?" Yuto nodded his head. He chuckled and strum Kihiro's forehead with his long fingers. "Stop wasting time! Let's go home!"

He jumped over, only to start to walk, leaving Kihiro standing static there. For him it was a miracle.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Kihiro started to sense something whenever he met Galneryus members. He could feel the tense that the members gave him. Especially Syu and Yama-B. Those two person always giving him that negative-feeling tense around him. Did they did not like him being with Yuto?

"Yuto.. your bandmates fine with us? They know about us?" One day Kihiro asked him. Yuto just nodded. "Yes. Why? Did they scare you?" He widen his eyes. Maybe Kihiro being bullied by them? They looked fierce and bad but actually they were kind.

"No.. just.. they seemed not like me." Kihiro expressed his insecure feeling. Yuto only laughed. "Relax. They are kind. Just maybe they don't like if fans know about us.." His face turned gloomy. Kihiro lifted his chin. "Nobody will know. Don't worry okay?" His precious Yuto only nodded. Kihiro knew this relationship might be a big challenge for them.

On the other day, things started to get wrong. Syu openly approached Yuto just to warn him that Kihiro was a bad person who only wanted to take an advantage upon him. Yama-B also agreed with Syu. They honestly said that they did not agreed if Yuto still wanted to be with Kihiro.

Yuto started to be influenced by them. Yeah.. who did not trust their close friends? Their bandmates? Even Kihiro didn't do anything wrong yet, but he also cannot control his jealousy upon each person who tried to approach his Yuto. He turned to be a very jealousy person. Each movement that Yuto took, he will know.

And for his surprise though, even with all the moment they spent together, they never sleep with each other. Kihiro did not want to force Yuto. Plus he could not stand seeing Yuto having a seizure, trembling each time he wanted more. So he waited patiently until he was ready.. but he never did.

Until one day he saw some fanatic girls luring and kissing his Yuto's cheek. He also disappointed when he saw Yuto letting Syu patted his head and whispered onto his ears. He could not held his jealousy anymore. Yuto was his. He do not want to share.

So he slammed Yuto on the washroom wall after Galneryus rehearsal backstage.

Yuto whimpered in pain. He did not understand why Kihiro was willing to hurt him. "Kihiro! What are you doing?! It's hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head. It bruised.

"You let those people touching you! But you never let me touch you!" He yelled. He tightened his grip on Yuto's arms.

Yuto stunned. He started to feel scare with Kihiro. This person in front him is not his Kihiro anymore. "I am not ready for that.. and they are not touching me.."

"Lie!" Kihiro couldn't control his temper. Yuto sobbed. "What's wrong with you? So.. is it true.. all that Syu and Yama-B senpai said to me.. that you only want to take advantage on me..?" His voice shaking.

"I am not going to let other people touching you! You are mine!" He pulled Yuto's shirt, trying to kiss his neck. Yuto screamed with that sudden attack and with his skinny hands he tried to push Kihiro's chest. "Help!"

Kihiro slapped his cheek. Yuto's eyes started to fill with warm tears. Kihiro slipped his hand into Yuto's pants and that made Yuto cried. "What are you doing..." He felt weak when his trust was being broke by the person who he loved.

"Making you mine!" Kihiro snarled fiercely. He kissed Yuto's lips harshly, sucking it and that made it swollen, glistening with a red colour.

"Don't!" Yuto could only yelled and screamed. His shirt was sloppy now with few buttons already missing.

It was not long until someone grabbed Kihiro from behind and punched him. Syu kicked his stomach with anger and Yama-B held Kihiro strongly. "Don't disturb him anymore!"

Yuto quickly pulled Syu's hand to distract him from continuously punching Kihiro. He cried in terror and begged to let Kihiro go. "Stop.. it's enough.. don't hurt him anymore.."

Syu spat on the floor. He wiped his sweat before he warned Kihiro. "Don't ever think of coming back here again or we would call the police to arrest you!" Yama-B pulled Yuto's hand. They left Kihiro there, holding his stomach in pain.

Since that day, Yuto never wanted to meet him again. They broke up just like that. With each day passed, Kihiro slowly gained his strength to recover without Yuto.

Until one day he got the news that Yuto was out from Galneryus and performing a band named Grave Seed, before renamed it to Deluhi. His Yuto now became Leda.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro was about to fall asleep beside Leda when he heard Leda's phone buzzing and a beep tone rang onto his ears. Typical Leda. He always putting on a simple ringtone for calls or messages.

He looked at the caller ID. "Oh.. Looks who's trying to search you my love..? It's Sujk. Such a shame it's not Aggy." He smirked. He ignored the call. He then put Leda's phone on his side. Leda was still sleeping and it seemed that his tears still flowing from his eyes. His face looked fidgeted as if he was having a nightmare.

Kihiro got closer to Leda. He caressed his cheek. Using his thumb he tried to wipe the tear-stained on his angel's face. Kihiro's face started to turn soft.

"Leda.. I am sorry, I am greedy. I can't imagine I would share you. I can't let that. After you left me.. my world turned upside down.."

Kihiro gently helped changing Leda's sleeping position into comfortable one before he laid himself on the mattress. He faced to his side to look at the sleeping beauty. This sinful feelings towards Leda was true.

"I love you so much. I want to own you by myself, seeing you with Aggy makes my heart shredded.. and whatever happens after this, I will be by your side till the end. Don't hate me."

He looked at Leda's shivering body. Leda might be cold. He thought it was not nice to let him sleep like this. He then sat up and left Leda alone, in a dim light of the basement. Few minutes later he came back with his jacket. He put it on Leda's body over the blanket. Slowly he slid into the same blanket and pulling the body closer to him.

It was an hour later when Leda slowly awaken from his deep slumber sleep. He fully gained his consciousness now but he found himself still on the bed with Kihiro beside him. Kihiro was sleeping, and he could feel his skin touching Kihiro's skin under the blanket.

Leda tried to sit slowly, afraid of awaken Kihiro up. Furthermore his body especially his lower parts were all sore and painful. He rubbed his butt carefully. It was hurt. He hugged his knees tight and sobbed hushly. He felt disgusting with himself, as he could still feel the slimy thick fluid of Kihiro's inside his body and between his legs. He bit his lips, trying to control his feelings besides carefully not to awake Kihiro.

He looked around the basement and his eyes widen when suddenly he could see his phone beside Kihiro. He took it quietly trying to call Aggy. Leda waited but there was no tone. He felt disappointed. Was Aggy's phone was out of coverage? Or was it his phone? He then thought to call Sujk or Juri. He called Sujk first. Once, two times then Sujk picked up the call.

"Leda! What are you doing?! Where are you?!" Sujk asked without any greetings. Leda felt hurt when he had to memorize all those things. His eyes stung again with warm tears and he could feel something worst will happen.

"Hey.. " Sujk's voice started to soften. "You crying?"

"Sujk.. help me.. I don't know where I am now..." Leda cried. He can't held his tears anymore. In the meantime he tried so hard to lower down his voice.

"Really?! Leda! Tell me your surroundings! I will try to find you!"

"It's..."

A strong hand snatched that phone, before Leda could do anything. He could feel his waist being wrapped onto a warm torso. Kihiro quickly put his palm on Leda's mouth, avoiding him to speak.

"Mmpphh.." Leda muffled behind Kihiro's palm. He started to tremble due to fear. With an angry face Kihiro broke his phone and threw it on the floor.

"What did I said earlier Leda? I told you right? Did you forget? You want me to rape you again? Is that what you want?" Kihiro threatened. Leda shook his head. He really didn't want to go through the nightmare again.

"You did not behave. Am I being too soft to you? I have promised you I will send you home tomorrow but you just made things worst."

Leda felt his body being pulled and pressed to lay down on bed again. He panicked as he saw Kihiro's bone-chilling-eyes were burning with rage. "I am sorry.. I won't do it again! Don't hurt me! Kihiro!" Leda gasping hard when Kihiro positioned his body on top of him. He could feel the other's skin touching his.

He will do it again.. He will break him again..

A harsh kiss landed on his lips. Leda tried to push the weight above him as Kihiro tried to suck his lower lips. He failed to push that ferocious guy away. Worsen, Kihiro was getting more harsh towards him. The guy took it as an opportunity to force some kisses all over his face.

He suddenly turned Leda's body to face down. Using his left hand, he twisted Leda's left hand behind and that made Leda screamed to the top of his lung. It was really hurt. "Stop struggle!" Kihiro scolded him. He slapped Leda's butt, making Leda tried to minimize his movement. He was too afraid to think as if that very movement of defiance would make Kihiro drown in fury. He was really scared. He cannot see nor predict where Kihiro's right hand was.. and suddenly he felt it.

He could feel Kihiro's right hand lingered on his thigh. Leda stopped struggle. He was shivering madly as he could feel Kihiro's digits tracing along his side waist and thigh. "I am sorry.. I won't try to run.. please stop.."

He lost his words when suddenly he felt an indescribable pain slunk towards his bottom.

He gasped. His voice broken whenever he tried to scream. His hands were hovering violently around, trying to punch or grab Kihiro's strong arms but he failed. Kihiro lost in his anger and lust. He lifted Leda's waist and grabbed it tighter only to ease his member to be entrusted over Leda's. The skinny man below him whimpered in pain. Leda cried again in suffer. He was very ensure that his waist and his bottom parts were getting bluish due to the violent abuse Kihiro was inflicting onto him.

He grabbed the bed sheet tight. He cannot bear this.. He was not strong.. Even Aggy never did this to him.. Aggy never hurt him. He always care on him. He never forced him to make love if Leda did not wanted to.

Kihiro gasped. He tried to catch his energy. He kept shoving his member into Leda's bottom without even care on how Leda's tried with all his might to pull away. He finally came again.. and again.. inside Leda.

Leda felt his body weaken. He was losing it. He felt his head spinning, dizzy and his muscles were getting numb to be in that obscene position for.. how long..? He himself was not sure. It seemed like hours since he heard Sujk's voice. And being in that place without sunlight or anything made him suffered in the hell that Kihiro created for him.

At last, Kihiro let go of his waist. Leda sloppily slumped onto the bed. He cannot stopped his tears from falling down. He felt numb down there. His fingers grabbed the bed sheet tight, as it would make him calm or letting all his nightmare gone.

"You tired?" Kihiro caressed his cheek, neglecting the tears.

That question really annoyed him. Leda flinched. He turned his body around and with his remaining energy he punched Kihiro.

Kihiro nursed his own cheek, before he grabbed Leda's hands and pinned them above his head.

"You still disobey me?!"

As Kihiro tried to grab the rope again, Leda struggled with all his might.

"Stop! Kihiro! You are hurting me! Please.. don't do this!" He begged. His legs kept kicking around but it didn't help either.

Kihiro tied both of his hands to the bed. Leda stopped crying. He coughed hard. He felt his chest heavy. He was asphyxiated by his own tears, saliva and nose fluids. Kihiro realized something was wrong and he quickly stopped his movement.

"Leda.. are you.. okay?" He asked timidly.

Leda couldn't answered. He just stared on the ceiling. He can't let any voice out. He felt difficulties to breath. Kihiro acted fast. He quickly untied him and pushed his knuckles on Leda's middle chest and perform a CPR he had learnt in school previously. He repeatedly nipped his mouth to Leda's mouth, trying to give him oxygen and aid. Fortunately, Leda coughed and he blinked his eyes. Tears burst down again from his brown eyes.

"Please.. stop.. hm... uhm..." He weakly tried to beg when he gained his breath. Kihiro stunned. What had he done? He almost losing Leda. He almost became a killer. He felt his eyes were warming up too as he sat beside him. He then slowly pulled up the body and hugged gently.

"Don't upset me anymore."

**~ooooo~**

Leda slowly opened his eyes when he felt some movement beside him. He saw Kihiro was smiling to him. That happy face somehow annoying him so he turned his face aside.

He could hear Kihiro sighed. "You won't look at me?"

How could he looked at him after what he had done? Leda wanted to cry. But he felt that his tears were dried up. Perhaps he had cried the whole night and let out all his tears till none was left. How pathetic. He is a man. But he fell into this kind of pathetic relationship. He even cannot protect himself from being raped. He hated himself for all this.

"I will send you home. Before that let me take you to shower so that we could clean your body, okay? And you might be hungry too. I have brought some food. Your favourite porridge."

A gentle yet strong hand brushed his sore arm. Leda just let Kihiro did what he wanted. He didn't have the energy to fight back. He felt a sudden cold slapping his bare skin when Kihiro pull the blanket from him.

"No! What do you want?!" Leda trashing his body, too afraid if Kihiro intended to do anything bad to him again.

"Syhhhh..." The other guy quickly pulled his body into his bosom. "I just want to carry you to the shower room okay? Since you hardly can walk now.." His eyes looked dimmed. "I promise I won't do anything than that."

Leda stopped struggling. There was a hint of sincerity in Kihiro's voice. Kihiro then gently lifted him from the bed and carried him to a door not far from that bed. Leda hissed and bit his own lips whenever his body felt sore when Kihiro touched him.

Kihiro felt nervous. He knew Leda in pain. That was all because of him. He hurt Leda so much with his bare hands. As they were inside the shower room, Kihiro lowered Leda and put him inside the medium tub. Leda did not reacted much. He just kept quiet. Kihiro could snap that Leda was angry and he might hate him for sure. Ignoring that feeling, he turn the pipe and warm water began to flow through the shower hose.

"Ergh..." Leda bit his lips. He shut his eyes as his skin were sore and bare when his lower parts and his wounded wrists contacted with water. Kihiro squatted beside him outside the tub. He knew Leda was in pain. As a calming gesture he patted Leda's hair and started to brush his pale skin using a soft cloth.

"I am sorry.. I know I hurt you.. but please bear with it. I will clean you right away."

Leda just smiled in senile. Bear it? Clean right away? Couldn't Kihiro see that he was already dirtied? Even hundred shower he would take, it won't clean his body or mind from this.

Done with shower, Kihiro helped Leda to stand up. Leda's legs wobbled and shaking but he slowly stepped on. Kihiro also helped him to wear a fresh pair of shirt and clothes. Leda could sniff Kihiro's scent on them. But he cannot complaint. It was better than his shredded shirt.

He sat on the bed. Looked like it was the only furniture there. Kihiro handover a bowl of warm porridge to him. He fed Leda carefully and slowly.

"It's 7:00am already. I keep my promise. I will send you home. Don't hate me okay? I done all this because I don't want to lose you. I want to stay by your side. Please don't hate me okay? Leda?" Kihiro begged. He really wanted Leda to forgive him.

Leda just stared at him. He did not have any guts to give any answer. He felt tired. He just wanted to go home. Back to Aggy. Back to his Deluhi band.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko Chan~


	7. Chapter 7

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 7**

すぐに泪を留めるよ

今日も爪を立てる手を取り願う

君の幸せを

どうして 笑ってくれないの？

まだ空は暗いよ

光失った目がまだ覚えている

君の笑顔を

Soon you'll be able to stop your tears

Today too I want to take up those scratching hands

your happiness…

Why won't you smile for me?

The sky is still dark

Eyes that lost their light still remember

your smiling face…

"Hm.. hummm... ahhh... You are so good babe." Aggy praised the girl below him. He moaned in pleasure when he could feel the girl's flesh and muscles gripping his member inside. Yeah... who cares? Leda was not here. He was busy fucking and sleeping with other guy. So why not he done it with other person too?

When imagining that, he lost his sanity. Jealousy and rage had taken over his mind. He could still see the filthy picture, kept picturing on his eyes. And hell, he also forgot where was his fucking phone right now? He remembered he threw it away before he went for drinking. And that happened after he left Sujk at the studio. He did called Sujk by public phone though, just to excuse himself from his sudden disappearance and also to inform Sujk that he's going home alone. At least that hinted Sujk that he don't want any disturbance tonight.

Alcohol helped him to forget those obscene thoughts about Leda and Kihiro. So after he went drunk and puked at the alley, he met this sexy gorgeous girl named Aimi. She offered him to help him to calm down and forget all his problems. Later.. it was all ended on bed. Quite nasty night they have.

"Aggy! Ah... Aggy!" Aimi called his name several times when she felt she almost reached to heaven. The guy above him kept thrusting his member inside her, so she can't help but moaned and moaned till orgasm. She could feel Aggy's warm come inside her, before the guy pulled out and stripped the condom. He tied it tight and threw it away in the bin.

Aimi chuckled and smiled in satisfied. She licked her lips while watching Aggy stroking his member to clean it. "You are sexy. Auuww... naughty Aggy! Me feel so happy." She praised.

Aggy smirked. He slowly got into the blanket beside Aimi. "Sexy girl, you did warming up my cold night."

"Me guess me am the one whom lucky enough to have you tonight. Me.. was satisfied." She giggled. Somehow Aggy got used to the usage of "me" by Aimi. That girl like to address herself like that. Aggy kissed her mouth passionately. "Tomorrow you can go home. But tonight mind if you can sleep in my hug here?"

"With my pleasure." Aimi replied his kiss. Right on his temple. After a nice sex they had, they both fell asleep. Aggy didn't think much. He just let himself engulfed into his unconscious world of dreams with Aimi's head on his chest.

**~ooooo~**

Juri could felt his chest getting heavier and heavier. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a flocks of bleached hairs on him. Kei was now resting his chin on his chest. The feverish guy treated him like a pillow. He could hear the steady breath of the other. He glanced on the clock. It was very early in the morning. Sun will rise soon.

Slowly he tried to position Kei's body and head beside him. As he tried to move him, the guy sighed feeling uncomfortable with the sudden movement.

"Kei.. hey.. sleep soundly. Don't sleep on me." Juri whispered in the dimmed light.

Kei shook his head. He tried to snuggle on Juri's chest. "Give me few minutes... I am not feeling comfortable at all lying on my own bed."

Juri sighed. "But it's getting warm as you here above me. I don't want to sweat. And I don't want to get infected by your fever."

Kei rubbed his eyes. "You are trying to push a feverish guy away?" He started to sob. Juri ceased his forehead. "Eh.. not like that.. hm.. okay then. Just laying still." He patted Kei's shoulder. Slowly he felt the guy started to silent. But it was not long when he felt a tingling sensation on his neck.

"Hey, Kei. What are you doing?" He tried to push Kei away when he realized Kei was nibbling on his exposed skin at his neck area.

Kei did not answered. The guy kept on nibbling his neck and suddenly Juri felt his shoulder ached. "Ah! Kei! You bit me!" Quickly he pushed Kei aside.

Kei rubbed his mouth. He sat up. He was enjoying it actually. That made him felt comfortable. His throat was getting sore so he tried to do something to kill that sick feeling away. Juri was so sexy even when he was sleeping and he cannot help yet his tongue felt ease licking and nibbling on the other's skin. "I am sick and my taste bud found out that your skin so appealing."

Juri raised his brows. "That was the most lame reason I have ever heard."

"I am serious.." Kei looked down. He started to shiver. "I felt cold."

Juri felt pity. This guy really trying to test his patience. "Kei.." He sighed. "You can hug me but don't bite or nip on my skin. Okay?"

Kei nodded. He then tilted his head. He lowered his face onto Juri's face and kissed his lips.

Juri widen his eyes with that sudden surprise. "Kei!" He pushed the guy over. "You idiot! You did it again!"

Kei grabbed Juri's wrists. He tried to repeat the same thing again. He just wanted to kiss him. He cannot control his feeling. That felt.. good.

"Kei you idiot!" Juri sat up and he twisted Kei's arms to his back. Kei flinched and jerked of. He never thought Juri was really strong. "Try to mess with me huh?!" Juri quickly pinned his movement by pressing the body onto the mattress. Kei blinked and he tried his might on struggling against Juri's strength. "No! Sorry! I just want to kiss you. That's all!"

"Kiss? Oh.. This is what you want huh?! Trying to play dumb with me?! You don't know the real me yet!" Juri grabbed Kei's pants and that made Kei really shocked. "Juri! Stop! What are you trying to do?! You are scaring me now!"

"Oh now you scared huh?" Juri smirked. He tend to do something more. This guy should be teached on how to behave. "What about this?" He laughed hard while his right hand trying to pull down Kei's pants. Kei gasped. He never knew Juri would react like this.

"No! Don't!"

"Why not huh?! I thought this is what you want?" Juri pulled his pants down. Kei closed his eyes. He did not dare to see.

"What if... I gave you what you want?" He could hear Juri said with evil laughter. Kei slowly peeked. He saw Juri pulling his pants down too. "Wait! Don't!"

Juri grabbed his member and that made Kei whimpered. "Should I continue?"

Kei shook his head. "If you put it in, I cannot turn back anymore!"

Juri quite surprised to hear that. "Cannot turn back?"

Kei nodded hard. "Don't.. Or I cannot turn back..."

Juri released his grip. Kei was right. What was he thinking just now? "Tease my patience again and I will do it in real." He pulled up Kei's pants. Kei sighed in relief. He actually never thought that Juri would be so brave to harass him.

"You sick." Juri placed his palm on Kei's forehead. "Shit!" He cursed.

Kei blinked. "What?"

"You are burning up you idiot!" Spontaneously Juri jumped from bed. He pulled Kei to stand up. "I don't feel anything.." "Shut up! We are going to hospital now!" Juri ordered fiercely.

"I don't have energy..." Kei almost cry. He felt weak with the sudden movement and his head was spinning dizzily.

"Don't cry! You are a man!" Juri lifted him and carried him. "Hold strong. I will bring you there. Just don't bite me again!"

Kei just let Juri do whatever he thinks right. He blurry remember what happened next.

**~ooooo~**

He stopped his car quite near to Aggy's apartment unit. Kihiro bit his own lips. He looked at Leda. He knew Leda and Aggy was living together since few months ago. Leda threw his look outside the car window. He felt really nervous. How would he bear all this? He did not have any strength to step outside and made his way to enter the unit. He felt really dirty with his own body. How would he face Aggy? How would he smile after this? He felt his eyes stung again with warm tears. He did not understand on how these tears could be so easy to fall?

Kihiro clenched his teeth. He did not like on how Leda's face turned gloomy. "Don't tell Aggy anything. Or you will regret it. Understand?" He pressed his grip tighter on Leda's right wrist. Intentionally. Leda tried his best not to whimper with that grip. His body was sore all over and his wounded wrists were not really healed yet. And yet Kihiro was doing this purposely to threaten him.

"Hurt.." He said, almost whispering while looking down at Kihiro's grip as it would plead Kihiro to release his hand.

"I will hurt you more than this if you tell him." The guy continued to blackmail him. Leda nodded swiftly. He do not want any trouble. He knew Kihiro was capable on hurting him again.

Kihiro released his grab when he was really sure that Leda will obey him. He patted Leda's long sleeves as a gesture to sooth him down a bit. As he touched Leda's chin, he smiled. "Don't worry. You are mine now. You should smile. Don't hate me okay? And don't cling too close to Aggy. You know I don't like it."

"Hm.." Leda nodded. He knew that as long as he kept a gap between him and Aggy, things perhaps would be fine.

"Now go inside. Get some rest. And I want you to stop luring around with Aggy. Okay? It's fine to be in the same band with him but do not continue your intimate relationship with him. If you did, I will know." He pressed his tone. He then pulled Leda's head just to kiss Leda's forehead. "I will call you whenever I need you."

Slowly Leda got out from the car. He wrapped his arms around his body. The morning breeze was so cold, hitting his body like ice. He shivered a bit. Lucky him, Kihiro gave him long thick sleeves. So it kept him warm a bit.

"Leda.." Kihiro called him from inside the car. "Don't try to bring up what happened last night. If you don't want your reputation get taint. Remember that."

Leda felt his world has came to the end. He slowly nodded again and that made Kihiro grinned. "See you." With that, he drove away without realizing someone was watching them from far.

Leda patched his way slowly. He felt weak. His mind kept ordering his muscles to soothe down and smile. He felt his eyes puffed. He knew he looked terrible. But he will try to hide his worries from Aggy later.

A few minutes later he arrived in front of Aggy's door. He turned the floor mat over, reaching a key under it and carefully shove it into the door knob. A clicking sound surrounded the empty surrounding. He slowly opened the door but later he jerked in horror when someone patted his shoulder.

"Sujk!" Leda shocked yet later he did felt relief with Sujk's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to peek on how Aggy is doing. He also left his phone with me. After..." Sujk did not continued his words when he saw Leda's tired face. "Are you okay? You look very pale."

"I am okay." Leda quickly nodded. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. I am just tired."

"Tired because you did something with Kihiro right?" Sujk's eyes got smaller. Leda hitched. How could Sujk accused him like that?

"What? No!"

"I saw he dropped you. And what is this?"

He showed him Aggy's phone. Leda felt as his jaw going to drop when he saw the picture of him. What hurt him the most was the caption of the picture.

"This is not what you think.. Sujk.. I.. I.." He lost his words. Leda shook his head. For him, getting raped was the embarrassing thing for him as a man. He cannot show his face to his band mates if they knew about it. He felt terribly shame with himself.

"Something happened? Did Kihiro hurt you?" Sujk grabbed his hands. Leda jerked again with that sudden touch so he quickly pulled away. "No.. nothing happened."

Sujk sighed. "You look horrible.. and paranoid.. Let's just go inside okay?"

Leda quickly stepped inside. He wanted to meet his Aggy. His cool man. He wanted to sleep. He felt so tired. And his mind cannot process anything now. Sujk just followed his steps. He looked around. He saw Leda's belongings at a corner. He sensed something suspicious. Leda did not noticed it yet. He seemed lost in his own world.

"Where's Aggy?"

"Maybe still sleeping." Leda went to the bedroom. He pushed the door open and to his utmost surprise, he saw Aggy was lying on bed half naked with a girl.

"Aggy..." He felt his heart broke. Sujk peeked inside as he sensed something was wrong. To his surprise too, he yelled. "Aggy!"

Aggy moved his head and opened his eyes when he heard noises. Immediately he saw Sujk and Leda at the door. He pretend nothing had happened as he stroked his hair over. "Hm.. Sujk. Leda. Yeah.. Good morning.."

Leda fell his knees weaken. After what happened to him, Aggy betrayed him too. He was disappointed with what he saw.

Sujk lost his patience. He knew Aggy might felt so disturbed and stress with what happened last night but that was not the good reason to sleep around with a stranger at this moment. He strummed the door hard. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you blind?" Aggy sat up. "I am sleeping soundly when you both disturbed my peace."

"Who is she?" Leda tried to control his shaking voice. Aimi awake. She rubbed her eyes and quickly covered her naked body. "Auw... bad timing?" She chuckled, annoying Sujk.

"Aimi dear. We need some space now. You could go back now okay? Thanks for the lovely night." Aggy kissed her lips. Leda chocked in gasped. He could not believe Aggy would be that bold. The girl giggled and quickly crawled out the bed, collecting all her clothes and wore back her jacket.

"See you again Aggy!" She rumbled through them and left the apartment.

"Aggy.." Leda felt his legs wobbled. He needed an explanation to this.

"Yeah." Aggy stood up. Without feeling shame or guilty he wore his long pants. "What?"

"How could you do this.."

Aggy could not held his temper anymore. He threw his belt onto the wall. "Yeah! I could! After what you have done!" He scolded Leda. Without waiting anymore, he rushed through Sujk and Leda on the door, making his way to the living area, slamming the front door loud. "Get the hell out from my fucking house!"

"Aggy what are you doing?! Stop this mess! We can discuss! You should talk with Leda!" Sujk tried to tolerate. He cannot let Aggy and Leda argued. They were very near to come back from hiatus.

Aggy ignored Sujk and he took the remaining clothes of Leda's and shoved them into a big luggage. And then Leda can see some of her stuffs at the living room. All Leda's belongings had been thrown into a corner of that small apartment. Aggy was really mad. Sujk could sense that worst thing going to happen. When Aggy was mad, nothing can stop him. He might look cool but not in anger mood.

"Talk?! The hell?! He's a whore!" Aggy rambling and babbling while he threw one of Leda's favourite Fender guitar.

Spontaneously Leda held his arm trying to stop him from breaking his guitar. "Aggy.. don't break my guitar! Don't.. please.. listen to me.."

Aggy hitched back as he parried Leda's arm. Leda held his arms. It was hurt. Aggy gave deadly glares at him. Even though he noticed that Leda looked so pale and the skin along his neck was red, but he ignored it. Maybe Leda was having a good time with Kihiro last night. His heart was hurt more than anything.

"Aggy.. why you packed all my stuffs..." Leda could not finished his words when suddenly Aggy pushed his body. He lost his balance and quickly fell right on the floor. His butt and waist felt like almost broken. They were still sore with all the abuse received from Kihiro. Leda was cried back again. Leda knew something had happened. Might be.. Aggy had saw the picture too?

"You bitch! You broke my trust! I hate you Leda!" Aggy yelled.

Sujk quickly knelt down to help pulling Leda to stand up. He looked at Aggy and he knew he needed to tell Aggy about what he felt too. "Aggy! Stop it! We need to listen to Leda too! I saw Kihiro..."

"What more you want?" Aggy punched the table near him when he heard Sujk mentioned Kihiro's name. "He's a whore! He slept with Kihiro! What the fuck?! THAT'S A BULLSHIT!" Aggy's held his fist and punched the wall.

Leda's eyes widen with what he heard.

"You don't know anything Aggy.. It's not like that.." Leda kept crying and he crawled over, trying to grab Aggy's leg.

"I swear Aggy.. I don't do dirty things. I swear it is not what had happened."

"I saw that picture damn it!" Aggy screamed. He totally lost his patience now. Leda felt half of his soul flew away. So that was what made Aggy lost control. His shirt wet with his tears and sweat. He started to felt his body burning with the tense atmosphere.

"Aggy.. I swear, this is not what you think.."

"You don't get enough cock huh?! Fine, I will grant your wish!" Aggy grabbed Leda by his left arm along the way to the bedroom. Leda was being dragged on the floor. He could feel his arm almost ripped apart with Aggy's strength.

Sujk was speechless. He tried to pull Leda's to his side but that only made Aggy jerked off. If only Juri was here.. "Aggy! Wait! What do you want to do?!" Sujk tried to held Leda's body. Their guitarist was sobbing in terror. He could see Leda's hands was hovering around trying to release himself from Aggy.

"Fuck! Get out of my way!" Aggy cursed. He kicked Sujk's stomach with all his might and that made Sujk stumbled to the floor. "Argh!" He whimpered loud. It was very painful. Their bassist must have been totally insane.

With that opportunity, Aggy quickly dragged Leda. He threw Leda into the bedroom floor while he locked the door. He pulled a medium size cabinet to held the door in order to prevent Sujk from breaking it.

Leda could feel his body started to sore again. He tried to stand up when Aggy suddenly grabbed his body and pulled him up. "Aggy.. stop.. don't hurt me.." He started to cry.

"Shut up!" Aggy swung him onto the bed. Leda exclaimed in pain when his body was harshly collided with the mattress. Aggy jumped onto bed and slapped him. Leda tried to push his body away but his worn out body seemed could not stand with Aggy's strength.

"Damn! Aggy!" Sujk stood up and banged the door but it was stacked. He could hear Leda's screams and cries and that made him panicked. "I need to call somebody!" Sujk dialed his phone, trying to look for Junichi Galneryus's name. He knew that Junichi was staying only few units from here. Besides, Junichi's number was the only member in Galneryus that he got.

One beep.

Two beep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Junichi! I terribly need your help! You know where Aggy lives right?! He went mad! Something worst is happening to Leda. I can't break into the door!"

"WHAT?! FUCK! Stay there!"

The line went dead and Sujk confused. Why Junichi's voice sounds like Syu's? He continued trying to break into the door. "Aggy! Oi Aggy!"

"Whose shirt you are wearing huh?! Who?!" Aggy tried to tear Leda's shirt apart. The sudden grip and pulling made Leda pleaded loudly.

"Aggy please! Don't do this! It's hurt!" Aggy ignored Leda's pleads and he kept slapping Leda's face.

"You are fucking whore!" He ripped Leda's shirt.. no.. actually Kihiro's shirt apart, making all the buttons thrown away clattered on the bed and floor. He could see blotches of bite marks on Leda's skin and that made his blood boiled.

"You did have a nice time with him huh?!" He yelled. Leda sobbed in terror. He had to go through hell again. Yet Aggy didn't helped much. He was being possessed by anger.

"No! Stop! Aggy! It was not what you think of!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Aggy gave a hard slap on Leda's right cheek. Leda felt his head becoming heavier. He could taste the copper hint of blood inside his mouth. His soft flesh inside his mouth got collided with his own teeth, making it wounded and bleed. He could feel his lips swollen.

Leda could see his sight blurry. He started to lose his consciousness while Aggy pulled his pants down. He could hear Sujk's voice calling him from outside the room. Meanwhile Aggy was getting frenzied above him.

Leda closed his eyes when he engulfed on passing out. He was way too tired, lacking of energy. And his body tensed and weaken.

Aggy stopped when he realized Leda did not crying or yelling anymore. He moved from the top of him. He could see droplet of blood stained on his knuckles. It was not his own blood. It was Leda's.

His eyes catches the hint of wounds on Leda's wrists and mouth. To his realization too, he could finally see the extend of damage on Leda's body. His waist was bluish and green. His crotch was blotched with blisters and red marks. His neck and shoulder blade were filled with angry marks too.

Aggy hitched. He did not do anything yet. "Leda.. hey.. Leda.. open your eyes please.."

Leda did not give any reaction. Suddenly Aggy felt scared. Scared of losing Leda. What if Leda left him eternally? What should he do without Leda? He cannot imagine his world without Leda. Slowly he felt his tears dropped. "Leda..."

With a sense of responsibility and guilt he gently pulled up Leda's pants and covered Leda's body with his jacket. He stood up and pulled back the cabinet to open the door. Sujk punched Aggy as soon as the door was opened. He stopped strangled him when he noticed Leda was laying unconsciously on the bed.

"Aggy! What had you done?! You killed him?!" Sujk yelled.

Aggy shook his head. Without paying attention to the bruise Sujk had just inflicted onto his cheek, he quickly lifted Leda. "Sujk, get a car now! We need to go to the hospital!"

As Sujk started the engine Aggy carefully shoved Leda into the back seat. He sat on with Leda's head on his chest. Leda's body was very cold now. He do not know what he should do now. Should he hate Leda for this? Half of Aggy's heart felt angst if there was something bad happened to his precious. But half of it surpassed it with a bit anger.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	8. Chapter 8

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 8**

悲しむべき筈の真実に

答えを見つけられないまま

こんなに近くに居る筈の君が

もう二度と微笑む事はないから

心を返せばすぐに蘇る

その瞳に溺れていられるのなら

In a reality that should and ought to be lamented

Unable to find the answer

You who should be so close

Won't ever smile again

Lost you in the season

He murdered without a reason

I entrusted this ash

With a feeling in facing the pain

The rain was already stopped. It was very cold morning. The birds chirping as the sun rose. It was a very long night-turning-to-morning for Deluhi members.

Juri parked his bike at the asphalt area near the hospital entrance. He carefully supported Kei from falling down. "Are you fine? We are here now." Juri tried to persuade him to hold on. Kei looked really pale. He opened his eyes wider and pouted.

"I am fine. It's cold. Ahh! And I feel my muscles all weak!" He mumbled worriedly while he pulled his jacket tighter. "Come. Let me piggy ride you." Juri once again offered his back. Kei blushed. He could feel his cheek burning aligning with his raising body temperature.

"You know I am heavy." He chuckled. "Stop playing around or I will throw you to the middle of the road." Juri patted his shoulder seriously. Kei did not waste much time. He started to get used with Juri's behaviour.

"Hey.." He called from behind, almost muffled. "Yeah?" Juri stepped quickly into the hospital building.

"Juri.. thanks for bringing me all over here.. you must be tired." He said with low voice. Juri smiled. He sensed sincerity in Kei's tone.

"It' my pleasure Kei.."

As right as they entered the building, Juri suddenly got panic. Kei seemed being half consciousness again. He felt terribly worried when he could hear Kei started to rave. Juri could not decipher his delirium at all. Kei seemed like mumbling on something and his body was burning high.

"Help us! My friend is burning! His body likely on fire! Help!" He cannot control his emotion right now. Worriedly on Kei's condition, he ran to the nearest nurse station while carrying Kei.

"Calm down young man." A nurse approached him. She patted Kei's forehead and quickly lead Juri to a stroller nearby. "Lay him here. What happened to him?"

Juri gasped for his energy as soon as he lay Kei on the stroller. "He had a fever but we went to clinic already. But suddenly his body was burning up! Please! Where's doctor?!"

"Maybe he's allergic to some medicine. You know what he took?" She asked while reading Kei's blood pressure. Juri knocked his head. "I can't remember.. ah! I am terrible! I can't remember what he took last night!"

"Better you calm down a bit and go to the main reception to register his details. We will attend him right away." The petite nurse urged him. Juri nodded quickly and when he was about to turn around to leave, Kei grabbed his hand. "Juri.. don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone." He pleaded with teary eyes.

Juri stared onto him. His lips luring the most soothing smile. "Hey.." He stroked Kei's forehead. "Don't worry. I will be back. I just need to take care of something. You stay here okay? I promise you I will accompany you all the way after I settle your admission."

Kei tried to find some assurance in his voice. "I am like a child am I? Hm.. but you.. promise?"

Again Juri nodded. He ruffled Kei's hair. "You are a cute adult. Very cute one." He like to tease Kei too. "I promise. Now be good and listen to what nurses and doctor said. I won't be too long." Kei finally smiled. His face now turning pale almost the same shade with his hair. He cupped his face and letting go of Juri's hand. "See you."

With that Juri quickly left. Kei just watching him leaving as the nurse and an attendant pushed the stroller into the doctor's room. He could only hear rushes around him as Juri lost from his sight. Juri was telling the truth. He did not took long though. Fifteen minutes later he was there beside Kei. Holding his hand and caress his strands of hair from his forehead.

**~ooooo~**

Sujk stopped his car right in front of the ambulance's lane. Hell yeah he did not mind anymore. This is emergency after all. Aggy still holding Leda in his arms. The guitarist did not awake yet. His face was turning really pale. Sujk quickly opened the back door.

"Aggy! Let me help you to carry him!" Sujk carefully pulled Leda's body from the car when he noticed Aggy seemed still in shock. Might be he was traumatized. Aggy went out too, but he then stopped Sujk from moving by pulling his arm. "It's fine Sujk. I can carry him."

Sujk raised his brows in agape but later he let Aggy lifted Leda and carried him inside the building. He followed them with thousands feelings. Worry and guilty towards Leda, and angry towards Aggy mixed in his emotion. He did not believed Aggy was almost nearly killed Leda. What did he done until Leda passed out?

His phone buzzing and Sujk quickly attend the call. It was Syu though. He was quite surprised that it was not Junichi.

"Sujk! Where's Leda?!" Syu inquired impatiently.

Sujk reluctant to tell the truth. But he decided to just tell anyway. "We are at the hospital now. He passed out."

"What?!" Sujk could hear Syu slammed the phone before the line went dead.

They sat exhaustively at the waiting area while Leda was attended. Aggy did not have the guts to talk. Nevertheless he noticed that Sujk just stared at him from few minutes ago.

"What?" He said tensely.

Sujk took a long deep sigh. "You almost killed him.."

"No! I didn't do anything yet!" Aggy almost yelled. Sujk shook his head. "But how would you explain about Leda's condition? He was unconscious!"

Aggy stood up. "Believe me or not, I am not doing anything to him yet!"

"Yet?" Sujk smiled cynically. "So you did intended to harm him right?" That cynic question left Aggy speechless. He sighed and rumbled before he sat back again. "Don't have mood to talk."

It was ten minutes later when Sujk excused himself to the lobby. He needed to refresh himself with perhaps a cup of coffee. Caffeine will help him calm. It was too tense being with Aggy there. But suddenly he saw someone whom so familiar.

It was Juri. He was walking beside a stroller with a nurse and two attendants, accompanying somebody to the nearest ward.

"Juri!" He called.

Juri stopped his steps as he turned his glance. The rest continued to bring Kei to his ward. He ceased his brows when he saw Sujk. "Sujk? What are you doing here? Are you sick too?"

"Too?" Sujk bit his lips. "That guy.. you were with him last night? That's why you didn't come home?"

Juri flinched. He knew it was a bad timing. "Kei has a fever so I brought him over." Sujk smiled in doubt. "Really? So where are you last night?"

"With Kei." Juri uttered spontaneously. "Ah... no.. hm.. yes. Actually because Kei is sick so I took care of him."

That answers seemed not right. Sujk clenched his teeth. He felt a sudden grip deep inside his heart. He knew how Kei was looking at Juri at the club few days ago. He was not stupid to ignore that.

"Why are you here? Are you sick, Sujk?" Juri patted his palm on Sujk's neck. Sujk sighed. "I am here with Aggy... Leda.. he passed out."

"What?!" Juri hitched in disbelieve. "What happened?!"

Sujk tried to find his breath. "It seems that something curious happened between him and Kihiro.. and somehow Kihiro sent an MMS.. a picture of Leda.. making Aggy believes that Leda is cheating on him. And he went wild. I am not sure what happened but I found out that Leda already unconscious when it was all over."

"Where's Aggy?!" A voice yelled from behind them. Sujk and Juri turned their glances. Syu was there showing his red angry face. "He's at the waiting area there." He pointed to Aggy whom seemed very frustated with the incident. "Leda still inside. We are.." Sujk did not managed to finish his words when Syu suddenly rush forward to Aggy and punched him at his face.

"You crazy maniac! You dare to hurt him!"

Aggy was stumbled back to the wall with the sudden attack. Syu grabbed his collar shirt and ready to fist him again yet Sujk and Juri quickly held his arms. "Stop!" Juri commanded. "You think we are at the bar?! This is hospital! Please behave!"

"Syu! Calm down!" Sujk exclaimed.

"How could I calm down when Leda is in there?! This guy gives him many problems! He should know when to stop!" Syu blurted out all from his mind. "You satisfied now? How many times more he needs to suffer because of you?!"

Aggy rubbed his bleeding lips. "Yeah.. you are right.. He needs to suffer when he is with me.." He felt really guilty right now. If he could control his jealousy, Leda won't be here. They did not need to be here. Maybe he shouldn't took Leda from Kihiro. Or maybe from Syu.

"I am sorry.. Leda.." He sighed as he looked down. Syu growled to release his tense. Sujk and Juri let his arms go when they are sure that Syu would not do anything reckless again. Later they were all ended up waiting at the area together.

**~ooooo~**

The place was dark. Leda was alone there. He was so scared. Is this heaven or hell? Or just his dream? He kept wandering around. Suddenly the surroundings changed bright. Leda closed his eyes, trying to adjust with the sudden brightness. He could see the blue sky. The place was so beautiful. Leda sat on the green grass. He felt comfortable but worried. Where was him?

He thought back about what had filled his life till now. Kihiro was his first love. He missed that guy.. but he cannot tolerate with his jealousy and his overpowering on controlling all his movement. He felt sick. He wanted freedom. He wanted care and love.. not overly possessive obsession. Somehow, he had forgave Kihiro. He still care for that guy but to come back to him.. it was so depressed. Leda sighed. Can't he stop?

And later came Syu. He was a big brother to him. He cannot turned that relationship to something more. So he turned him down.

Aggy. Aggy was a kind person. Sometimes he was crazy. Sometimes he was romantic. But Aggy did not have his own stance. Perhaps that was his biggest weakness. Leda smiled. He believed that one day Aggy will develop into more mature person.

There was only a big tree not far from him. The ocean was wide to the horizon. He saw someone was standing under the tree. He slowly stood up and stepped closer to that person. From behind he looked like Aggy.

Was it really Aggy? Was he waiting him? Leda smiled happily. Finally Aggy was here to take him home. He patted the person's shoulder when he was very near behind him.

"Aggy!" Leda called with happy face.

The guy turned around. He was not Aggy. It was Kihiro.

"Leda.. You are mine. We were destined to be together. Come back to me."

Leda shook his head. He don't want to go back to those old days. He tried to run away when he stumbled on a big branch and fell on the ground.

Leda opened his eyes. He blinked several times. He could see the place he was right now. The smell of sterilized equipment and the common smell of antiseptic. He was.. in hospital? He tried to move his arms. His body felt so sore. He saw an IV bag on a pole connected to an IV line, being injected to his left hand. The drip contained plain fluid.

"Leda.. you are awake? How do you feel now? Better?" He heard someone's voice. He turned his face to his right side. For his surprise, Kihiro was sitting beside him with a fidgeted face.

Kihiro tried to reach Leda's forehead but it made Leda flinched, trying to scream. Kihiro panic and he quickly pressed his palm on Leda's mouth. Leda raised his hands. He tried to remove Kihiro's hand away.

"Leda.. I am sorry.. It was my fault you become like this.."

"Mmpphh.. mpphhh" Leda shook his head and tried to bite Kihiro's hand.

"Don't be afraid. I am here. You're my love. I will care on you like before. Just give me a second chance.. please.." His voice broken. Leda stopped struggling. He could see Kihiro eyes were filled. Was it tears? Was Kihiro sincere about that?

Kihiro slowly kissed his forehead. Leda shut his eyes, afraid to guess on Kihiro's next step. Suddenly he could feel a trace of digits slipped beneath his pajama. Leda spontaneously opened his eyes. He felt Kihiro's fingers lingering on his chest, touching his nipples. Tears started to pond on his eyes. He cannot really move, either it was due to fatigue or shock. Leda closed his eyes shut again.

Suddenly Kihiro heard the door opened and Sujk came in. He quickly stayed away from Leda and pretended to be nice. Sujk looked at them with a serious face. "You're awake Leda?"

Leda nodded. Sujk threw his glare to Kihiro. "What are you doing here? And when did you get in? We didn't noticed at all." Sujk asked curiously.

"Nobody accompanying him and I am only visiting Leda. Is that a crime?" Kihiro stood up wanting to leave. Before he left, he pretended hugging Leda just to whisper something. "Don't ever tell anyone you were being raped or I will find you again. Got it?" Kihiro then left the room as Leda still shivering with his threat.

Sujk looked at Leda. From Leda's face he knew that the pale guitarist tried to hide something. He took a chair and sat beside him. "Are you okay Leda?" Leda just silent and hugged his knees. It was a long silence till Sujk said something. "It was Aggy who sent you here." Leda turned his face to Sujk and he can see Sujk smiled. When he heard Aggy became nice back to him, he did felt happy. He tried to asked more but suddenly Aggy came inside the room with Syu and Juri. Aggy walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. Leda felt a bit shock with the sudden gesture. He was expecting a negative reaction but then he hid his face snuggling on Aggy's shoulder.

"I am sorry.. my bishie man.." Aggy whispered softly and it made Leda smiled in tears. Suddenly the doctor came in. He threw his smile to everyone in the room.

"Hello Yuto." He looked on Leda's chart and details on his papers. "How are you?"

Leda blushed as he heard the doctor called his real name. "I am fine. Feeling better now. Thank you." He replied with Aggy still holding his hands.

"Anyone who are close to him, could follow me to the office?" The doctor asked. Aggy lifted up his right hand. "Me."

"And me too." Syu said and walked towards the doctor. Aggy rolled his eyes to Syu. "I will just stayed here with Leda." Sujk offered.

"Okay, come with me."

**~ooooo~**

"You did your work?" Kihiro asked the hooker. The girl chuckled. "Aww.. you are not being patient with Leda. Don't worry. He saw me with Aggy this morning."

Kihiro smiled wide when he heard that. It was a good reason to make Leda leaves Aggy. He took out an envelope from his jacket and gave it to Aimi. Aimi chuckled with the money she saw. "Awww.. you really did fulfilled your promise."

"Do something. They are in hospital now." Kihiro lit his cigarette.

"That's count for another package." Aimi grinned. Kihiro blew the smoke on Aimi's face. "Inside there, the advance of the tasks." Aimi chuckled again and left Kihiro.

"Why this girl likes to chuckles?" Kihiro kept smoking till a nurse passed by in front of him. "Sorry sir.. this is public place. Smoking are prohibited inside hospital's premise."

"Opps.. Sorry!" Kihiro threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. He grinned rudely with satisfied face.

**~ooooo~**

Syu and Aggy sat in front of the middle-age doctor. They were waiting patiently as trying to listen to what the doctor would say about Leda's condition. At the same time Aggy also wondering what was really had happened. He could still remember what he saw. Leda's body was being abused by someone. That he could tell assuredly.

"I am terribly sorry to ask this but.. " The doctor was reluctant. Syu and Aggy raised their brows. Aggy felt his heart throbbed louder than normal. "From the tests and physical examination on him we found out that he had been injured quite abusively. Bruises on his hips and all over his body.. blisters on his skin especially on his lower parts.. bite marks, swollen eye, wounded mouth, and his wrists were terribly wounded. It's like he was being tied up with a rope. And.."

Syu and Aggy gasped hard. They stared to each other. Syu held his fist. If the doctor was not there he would had punched Aggy. How dare he hurt Leda like that?

"And what doctor?" both Aggy and Syu asked at the same time.

"And.. he had a wild sex. It can be said that, like being raped."

"WHAT?!" Again Syu and Aggy asked at the same time.

"Did anyone of you did that to him?" The doctor asked straight away. "If he was really being raped, I won't keep this matter quietly. If the patient agree to expose everything I will lodge this."

Syu stood up and pulled Aggy's shirt by his collar. Aggy hitched in shock. "You did that?! Did you?!" Syu yelled on his face.

"Hell no! I won't do that to him! Never!" Aggy snarled in worried. He was totally shocked and surprised upon hearing the news too.

"Stop!" The doctor raised his voice. "Both of you should talk carefully. Now the patient needs some support and you both are making it worst." He advised.

Syu let go off Aggy. He glared on him. "I want to see Leda." He left with unsatisfied face. Aggy stunned there. He then quickly followed Syu back to the ward.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	9. Chapter 9

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 9**

縋るように引きずり込んだら

背徳と快楽の世界へと

目を閉じて 夢に溶けて

君の前に少しでも 一つでも

目を開いて 今飛べるなら

信じられる景色は見えますか

If you drag them along clingy and reliant

You'll enter into a world of depravity and pleasure

Close your eyes dissolve into a dream

In front of you even if just a little just once

Open your eyes if you can fly now

Can you see a landscape you can believe in?

Sujk and Juri just kept silence. Since they entered Leda's room, Juri was actually worried about Kei's condition but at the same time he cannot obviously went off. Sujk was there with them. He will be suspicious. He wondered if Kei was alright. Was he sleeping already? Was he searching for him? Was his fever recovered?

Juri sighed. He tried to hide his anxiety by peeling and slicing an apple for Leda to eat. Once done he handover it to Leda. The guitarist took it with a sad face. He ate it slowly.

"What was actually happened to you Leda? Your face looks really horrible. Like my lumonde when it melt." Juri mumbled with his silly words.

Leda quickly touched his face. "Is it really shown? I fell on the floor and went down two level of staircases." Leda answered. He did not knew what reason he should give.

"Holy shit?! Was it really happened?! But you look like being beaten up! Were you fighting with someone?" Juri exclaimed again with his curious eyes.

"Really. It was nothing. I just not being careful and I fell down the staircases." Leda tried to convince Juri. Sujk stared at him with disbelief. "Leda." He called trying to get Leda's attention. "Stop lying. That was not what really happened right?"

Leda shook his head. "I am telling the truth. Ahh... Juri.. I miss my Cygnus.." Leda sighed. He hugged his knees. Juri patted his shoulder. "You just being admitted and yet you miss your precious ESP? So get well soon so that the doctor could discharge you and you could strum your guitar again, okay? We could continue with the songs that we are working on."

Leda just nodded weakly while suddenly someone opened the door and entered the room with a loud thud-ing-knocking-heel sound. There was a woman. The one whom Leda and Sujk saw at Aggy's place that morning was now luring a huge smile to them. She was a way too sexy. Her skirt was way too short up above her knees. She wore a very bright shade of lipstick. Juri whistled a bit as a flirting sign as the girl was really hot.

Sujk felt annoyed with that sudden appearance. He came forward. "I recognize you. Aimi, right? What is your intention to come here?"

"Awww.. don't bite me.." Sujk felt really irritated with that girl. Who wanted to bite her anyway? He hissed. "So annoying."

Aimi blinked her eyes hearing that but she then chuckled. "I come here just wanting to meet Aggy. I am looking for him everywhere. Aggy promised me to marry me." She chuckled again.

Leda quite surprise with her explanation but he still held strong. He clenched his teeth, trying to get down from the bed but Juri spontaneously held his arms to prevent him from doing that.

"Is it true? Aggy was not telling us anything..." Leda tried to calm down and he admitted to himself that he was starting to feel jealousy arise from within.

Aimi giggled happily. "Oh? Aww.. you didn't remember what happened this morning?" That made Juri raised his eyebrows, throwing glances at Sujk with a face asking 'what happened?'. Leda felt his face getting redder. He could feel adrenaline started to rush through his body when he tried to remember back what he saw this morning.

"Why you keep saying 'awww awww awww'? Your pussy was hurt?" Sujk asked with an annoying tone.

"Awww.. yes.. it is so.. throbbing by Aggy's manhood." She stroked her long hair.

Leda's hands already shaking. He held his fist, trying to be calm and hid his disappointment. Aggy did crushed his heart into pieces. So.. this girl was not just a one night stand. Aggy was serious with her.

The door was slightly opened again and this time Aggy and Syu came in with red face. Aggy was shocked when he just noticed the attendance of the girl he slept with last night. "What are you doing here?!" Aggy asked pressing his fierce tone.

"Awww.. I'm happy to see you." Aimi hugged Aggy and that made Leda more hurt. He tried to move, intended to leave that stuffed suffocating place but unfortunately he missed his grabs on the bed railings thus he fell on the floor. His IV line got pulled too, almost falling on floor when Juri quickly catches it. "Leda! Be careful! Where are you going?"

With Sujk's help, Leda tried to stand up. But his legs was not giving way when he fell again. Leda tried to hold his tears. He cannot cry like a crybaby in front of them all. He never felt this weak. Even to stand up he couldn't.

Aggy pulled himself from Aimi's hug. He tried to step to Leda but Syu suddenly grabbed his collar and punched his face. A wound and bruise quickly appeared on Aggy's mouth.

"You hurt Leda! I will barely freaking smash you into pieces!"

"Stop!" Sujk raised his voice sternly.

Syu stopped his action. He glared to Aggy who was now holding his swollen cheek in shock. "I am not done yet with you."

"Please.. I just want to rest. Leave me alone.." Leda looked down trying to hid his red face. He cannot face anybody right now. He also cannot face Aggy. He will burst out into tears if he did so. Juri sighed with the sudden incident. He pulled up Leda's body and helped him to be on his bed back.

Aimi took this advantage by stroking Aggy's cheek. "Let me help you?"

Aggy shocked and he slapped Aimi's hand away. She suddenly felt her cheek burn with shame. "I don't know who you are freak! And I don't make any promise with a whore like you! Get the fuck off from here!"

"But.. but.." Aimi tried to appeal.

Syu could sense something was not right with this girl. He was standing very near to Aimi and he could see from that girl's handbag, an envelope and a sum of money which were exposed a bit in it. The girl did not pulled the zip. Was she being paid by someone? Syu pulled Aimi's hand and dragged her out of the room. His sudden action making the rest shocked. Did Syu also interested on that girl?

"Awww! Auch! Let me go!" Aimi whimpered when Syu pulled hard her arm. Syu released his tight grip when they were far enough from Leda's room. He slammed the girl on the wall.

"Auchhh... it was hurt!"

"Look..' Syu tried to tolerate. "I know you were being paid by someone to do this dirty work. Don't you?" Syu glared looking at her. He moved closer to Aimi, almost closing the gap between them.

"Aww.. you are such a clever boy. Yes. A handsome tall guy paid me." Aimi tried to stroke Syu's cheek but Syu catched her hand. "Who is it? How much that guy paid you?"

Aimi chuckled. She pressed her finger on Syu's lips. "It's a secret."

"Listen. I will pay you double if.." Syu raised his brows. He was trying to make a deal with that slut. Aimi seemed interested as she purred her lips slightly. "..you tell me who paid you and plus, you will get a one night sleep with Yama-B. Interesting offer, right?" Syu lured a huge smirk.

Aimi widen her eyes. One night sleep with Yama-B was what she interested for. "Awww.. Can it be arranged?" She asked oddly.

"Sure. Why can't? So.. it's a deal?" Syu shoved his hand inside his pocket and took out his wallet. "I got some money here. More if you tell me everything."

"I am not that cheap." Aimi giggled with seducing voice. "I could only tell that the name is Kihiro. He really craze over Leda. Now give me what you owe."

Syu ceased his brows. Kihiro? He tried to remember. Back then the guy was Leda's ex when they were still with Galneryus. Kihiro was obsessed with Leda. When did he came back from the States? Syu took out some notes from his wallet and gave them all to Aimi. He must find the answer. He could not let Leda being hurt again this time.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro glanced on his phone. He still kept some of Leda's pictures with him. Up until now he cannot accept the truth. His relationship with Leda was over. After the huge argument following Galneryus' live few years ago, he tried to convince his Yuto that he would change. But Yuto refused to come back to him. Finally he lost contact with Yuto after several attempts of Yuto trying to run from him. All that he knew was Yuto had left Galneryus and went missing.

That made him fly to America. He took it as a sign that they cannot become together again. All this while he tried to forget him but can't. Yuto's bright smile and his innocence kept haunting him, even in his very dreams.

Until one day, he received an offer via email from one of well-known recording company in the country - Brave Man Records. They offered him to be in their recording company under several projects as vocal. He took it as a good opportunity to come home to Japan and made his debut after a long break.

One day.. when he surfing through the net to find some inspiration and details, he surfed on Brave Man Records official site. His eyes catched a new metal Visual Kei band named Deluhi. It was a trend back then, when new Indies and metal bands trying to try their chances in Visual Kei. It was a great music scene and people would easily recognized those groups with certain image.

He looked at the members' profile one by one.

Starting from Juri.

Juri : Vocal - ex. Grave Seed - Deluhi

"He's handsome." He mumbled alone.

Then he moved to another person named Leda. He looked at Leda's photo. "Wow.. so sexy and cute! Bet fans will go wild on him." He clicked the photo and read the profile.

Leda : Guitar - ex. Galneryus, - ex. Grave Seed - Deluhi

"Ex Galneryus?" That name made him hitched. Kihiro wondered who Leda really was. He started to browse one by one and lastly he found out that Leda was his Yuto. That was a plus for him to be very happy and excited to go back to Japan again. He looked all Leda's new photo and that made him smiled. He found his Yuto after several years.

But the happiness was not lasted longer when he knew Leda was close with someone named Aggy, Deluhi's bassist. That made Kihiro hurt for seeing his Yuto with someone else. Even he realized that he had no right anymore against Yuto yet he cannot resist his own feeling. It grew like wanting to break his chest all over.

He still remembered how Leda was very surprised when they met. His Yuto was trying so hard to avoid meeting him in any chances. He tried to forget his little Yuto but that feeling slowly changed into lust and obsession again. He cannot stand seeing Aggy and Leda sharing their passion with each other. Leda also had convinced Aggy that both himself and Kihiro were nothing anymore. Start from that day Kihiro made some plans to take Yuto back to his warm hug no matter what will happen even it will make his Yuto hurt.

He stood up to leave. He intended to visit Leda again tomorrow so he wanted to buy something for him. He knew a good gift for him. He smiled alone. "Wait for me.. Leda."

**~ooooo~**

After making sure Leda was fine, Juri excused himself to the washroom for a while. He was actually intended to meet Kei. He felt terribly worried about Kei. Sujk did not asked much as he was busy helping nursing Aggy's swollen face.

"Who did this to you my bishie-man?" Aggy asked stroking Leda's arm but Leda turned his face away. "I just tripped and fell down the staircases. Don't worry about me. You can go to Aimi. She needs you anyway."

"Leda.. she just-" Aggy's words being cut off by Leda.

"She just-what?! You not ever trust me! You.. you easily threw me away.. I feel disappointed with you. I am alone.. and you are not care.." Leda felt his eyes stung. He sobbed softly. Aggy started to feel guilty.

"I am sorry.. I didn't know that you was raped.." Leda hissed in annoyance upon hearing that word. He hated that word very much. He covered his ears. 'Raped'? It did not happened..

It was a humiliation for him being raped by a man. By his ex. Suddenly Leda could feel those dirty hands on his body. He pulled his blanket and started to scratch his arms with it, trying so hard to erase something invincible from his skin. "I'm dirty.. I am used.. Fuck! I cannot wipe them away!"

"Leda, what are you doing?" Aggy stunned with his sudden act. Sujk quickly stood up. "Hey, Leda? What's wrong?"

"I cannot wipe those dirt away! Why?! Ergh!" He harshly tried to scrub his skin with the coarse blanket. "Go away! Go away!" He screamed in sudden.

Aggy quickly held Leda's hands and hugged him tight. "Leda! Baby! Syyuhhhh! Leda please! Calm down!"

"Let me go! I hate you! Please let me go! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Leda started to struggle against Aggy's hold and screaming hard. He also started to rave as his mind blurred out with some traumatized images. "Stop! Don't touch me!"

"Sujk! Quickly call the doctor!"

Sujk rushed out to find the doctor and nurses while Aggy tried to make Leda calm but it seemed like he failed to do that.

Leda was able to reach the IV line injected onto his hand. He cannot differentiated between reality or nightmare anymore. He saw it as the rope which would hold him onto the bed again. He cannot let himself being tied up again. He pulled it from his skin with his might. Due to the sudden pull, the blood trickled from his hand where the edge of the tube was injected to supply him water and medicine into his body. His eyes too seeing Kihiro was trying to hug his body. He cannot differentiate anymore. It was actually Aggy who tried to calm him down now.

As he could feel Aggy's hands wrapped around his waist, Leda getting more scared. He shut his eyes and cried in sudden and his struggle became more aggressive. "Don't hurt me! Please! I beg you.. don't hurt me! It's hurt! Stop! Please stop!"

Aggy's eyes started to stung with warm tears. Leda was really hurt. He never expected it. What had happened actually? Who did this to him? He could feel it was Kihiro. He was the one who sent the picture. So.. the picture was actually taken after his precious was raped? He failed to hold his tears as he then realized how bad he was towards Leda. He should accompany Leda, trust him and protect him. But by right he slapped him, hurt him, beat him, and tried to rape him too.. He felt he was the worst person in the world. How could he did that?

He gently stroked Leda's hair. He kissed his ear and whispered with full of love. "Leda.. I am Aggy.. it is okay.. you are safe now.. Nobody will hurt you. Nobody." Aggy kissed his forehead. "My bishie man.. Open your eyes. Look.. it is me here."

Leda stopped struggling as he opened his eyes. He did not saying anything but he started to calm down when he felt Aggy's tears dropped on his neck. Aggy rubbed Leda's back, a soothing gesture to comfort his lover. He really did not knew.. Leda faced a hard time alone in his disappearance, while at the same time he was too blind to see the truth.

"Now you need a sleep. A rest. Lay down. Nobody will hurt you. Okay?" Aggy persuaded with soft tone. Leda stared at him. He looked confuse but he listened to Aggy. He lay down and hugged himself. His hand bleeding a bit. His blood drops stained the bed sheet.

Sujk came back with a doctor and two nurses. They quite surprised with the hassle yet quickly attended to Leda. The nurses changed his blanket and bed sheet while the doctor decided to give him sedative. He injected a very small amount of liquid-form Benzodiazepine into the IV.

Leda slowly felt his eyes getting heavier. His muscles soothing down. He then fell asleep while holding Aggy's hand. Aggy rubbed his head and caressed his hair. "Get well Leda.. Sleep at ease.."

The doctor sighed hard. "He still in shock and trauma. Don't let anything stresses him up. Let him rest for a while." The doctor patted his shoulder. Aggy nodded weakly. Deep inside his heart he promised to himself he won't let Leda felt insecure anymore.

~Natsuko-chan~


	10. Chapter 10

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 10**

あの頃と少しも変わらない微笑みが

あまりにも過ぎていた月日を埋めたんだ

遮るための距離はやがて自責になって

身勝手なこの手は今 君にそっと触れた

「大切」と気付いた君の記憶は戻らない

どれだけ願っていても

Your smile that hasn't changed even the slightest since those times

Makes up for the too many days and months that have passed

Before long the distance meant to hinder became self-condemnation

Now these selfish hands are softly touched by you

I can't recover my memories of you that I realized were "precious"

No matter how much I wish

"Hey.." Juri greeted Kei timidly. The bleached hair guy was sitting on his bed, eating the common hospital breakfast. "How are you feeling now? Better? You have a good sleep?" He touched Kei's hand, trying to get perhaps a good reaction from him. With his lips stretched and their ends upturned, Kei intertwined his fingers among Juri's. "Feel much more better now. Thanks Juri."

Juri smiled too. His facial expression showing that he was very relieved with the answer. "I apologize.. as I left you for few hours just now. I visited Leda at another side. He was admitted too."

"Leda?" Kei arched his brows. Juri nodded. "My band mate."

"Is he fine? It's okay if you want to be with your band mate. I have beautiful and sexy nurses to take care of me." He giggled flirty. Juri pouted his lips. "You have a sexy and handsome man here to take care of you too." He pointed to himself and that made Kei laughed more. "I can't leave you here. You are alone. Would you like to call your friends? Inform them about your condition?" Juri offered.

Kei shook his head. "I will be fine. They are busy with our new single. I just replied some of the mails and text messages. And we have planned to meet in three days. I hope they could let me home by tomorrow."

"You look very fine now. I am pretty sure they would discharge you soon. By the way, are you still hungry? You want something to eat than this? I could buy for you. Well, I hope the doctor won't scold me though for bringing you outside food." He chuckled as he sat beside Kei.

"I don't have appetite. But I want to have ramen if I could be discharged." Kei expressed his yearn before gulping a glass of warm water. Juri just stared at him. He felt something in so sudden. He agreed to himself that this guy was really attract him. He was very independent.

"Kei." He called utterly. Kei raised his face to Juri. "Hmm..?"

"You should eat mannerly. There's some food left on the edge of your lips." It was happening naturally when Juri rubbed Kei's lips to wipe it away. A blush color of crimson red spread on Kei's cheek. "Ah.. Juri.."

"Hm.." Juri's eyes fell on Kei's. They stared at each other for some time. And.. away from their realization, the gap between their faces was getting narrowed. It was a quick peck but Juri made sure that his lips touching Kei's lips for a very two seconds.

Kei stunned with his act. He slowly raised his hand to touch his own lips. Was it.. a kiss?

Juri arched his lips to form a very warm smile. "You should finish up your meal. And eat well. I will treat you with ramen when you are fully recovered from this nasty fever, okay?"

Kei nodded cheerfully. He quickly finished up his meal. It was a very warm morning for him. He did not expected this but Juri was a kind though to not letting him being alone although Leda was also admitted.

A cold cough greeted Juri from behind when he was leaving Kei to visit Leda again. Sujk was there behind him. Juri raised his brows. Sujk must have already knew that he was with Kei just now. "Sujk! How was Leda?"

Sujk bite his lower lips. He could taste his own lip ring when he did that. "He was panicked a while ago and the doctor gave him sedative. So he fell asleep. He was fine now with Aggy. I let Aggy be with him. He needs that. Hm.. and you..? You are with Kei? Is he okay too?"

Juri gulped. Thank God Sujk didn't saw what he did to Kei. "He's getting better."

"You are not flirting with him, didn't you?" Sujk asked directly. "No." Juri replied with confident face. Sujk ceased his eyes. "Sure?"

"Yeah." Juri nodded. Sujk glared back. "I don't like you clinging with him."

"But he is sick." Juri protested. "I am just trying to be a good friend."

Sujk scratched his head. "I don't want to argue with you. I need some refreshment. It's a long morning and things happened, making me tired." He stepped on leaving Juri behind with a serious face. It was very clear to Juri that Sujk's mood was bad. He just followed Sujk from behind. He also need to refresh himself. Perhaps a cup of coffee and a crispy croissant will do.

**~ooooo~**

It had been a day passed. The next morning was a cold morning. Aggy awoke from his in-contentment sleep. It was very uncomfortable to sleep in sitting position as he tried to hold Leda's hand throughout the night.

The sleeping face of Leda made his heart calm. He caressed Leda's hair gently. Leda looked calm now. His face was soothe and not fidgeted like yesterday. He definitely was having a good sleep.

Aggy tried to remember the very first time he met Leda.

His attractive innocent face made Aggy's heart melt and throbbed loudly. It was a tensed atmosphere when he came for his audition. He was nearly can't made it due to the traffic congestion but finally he arrived at the studio. Aggy held the paper in his hand tightly.

"Lot C, level 2, room 201.. 201.. 201.." Aggy rolled his eyes wildly to search for the room numbered 201. He smiled when he found the room. He entered nervously and he was a bit stunned when his ears could listen guitar melody from someone. He looked at the skilled plus fast-moving fingers strumming the six strings.

"Awesome.. and beautiful.." Aggy whispered to himself. When the person stopped playing, Aggy clapped his hand. He could clearly see the person's face now. Again Aggy was really stunned. He was greeted with a beautiful and innocent smile.

"Good morning! Thank you for coming! I am Leda.. that's my stage name. Have a seat please." The guy was very friendly. Aggy nodded swiftly. Leda was wearing a white-checked hooded sweater. It matched his pale skin. Aggy was very sure his skin was flawless without any imperfection. He also has a charming smile too. His lips was very appealing. A small shoulder, with long fingers.. 'Oh Gosh! What am I thinking?' Aggy gulped his monologue away.

Leda pulled Aggy's hand in a sudden and that made Aggy's heart beaten fast. 'Gosh, what feeling it is?' The soft hand touching his was like a lightning struck into his heart. Leda introduced himself more. He was Yuto, ex bassist of Galneryus and for some reasons he changed his stage name to Leda.

"Wait here. I will take some drink for you." He showed him some hospitality.

Aggy just observed Leda. He wore a skinny jeans too. He came back with two bottles of mineral water. "Please serve yourself." Leda smiled. Aggy thanked him and started to introduce himself. "I am Ryo. It was Yuu who told me that your band needs a bassist."

"Yes." Leda nodded. "We are still looking for a good bassist. That's why I asked Yuu to help me find a person who suits this position well." Leda smiled again. It was a very appealing smile.

"What is your band's name?" Aggy asked wonderingly.

"Grave Seed. We play a genre of metal." Aggy still in confused. For him, he felt he just like the air bassist. He did not have a very strong talent in playing bass but Yuu always said that he has handsome features. Plus he can still practice hard for improving his bass skill. Leda could be a good teacher anyway.

"Don't worry about the bass arrangement. Actually I already prepared it all. I mean.. the songs." Leda explained when he could sense that Aggy was quite doubting.

Aggy blinked. Leda could feel his nervousness. This guy was really a hard-working person. His eyes scanned through all the papers and Aggy felt amazed with Leda's hard work. The music arrangement, the notes and the lyrics were really meaningful and deep when Aggy read it back.

"We could be a good team." Leda convinced him. Aggy smiled in excited. He wanted to work with this person with all his heart.

Aggy sighed hard. Warm tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the very first moment they met. He looked at Leda's face. His body was moving slightly as he was breathing silently. He kissed Leda's lips gently not to awake him up.

"So much pain you endure by yourself.. and I am a big fool.. a big idiot to hurt you.."

Someone patted his shoulder from behind. Aggy quickly rubbed his wet eyes before he turned his gaze around. It was Syu.

Syu looked at him with a tense face. He too sighed then. "You look tired and exhausted. Let me accompanying him here. You should go back home to shower and eat."

"I don't want to leave him." Aggy stressed up. Syu too sighed then. "I understand how you feel. But at least you need a break too. Listen to me. Take a shower and breakfast. Change to fresh clothes and come back here. He won't go anywhere. I will take a good sight on him. Don't worry okay?"

Finally Aggy agreed. He stood up and left the room after he kissed Leda's forehead. "Sleep well.. see you my bishie-man."

**~ooooo~**

His lips forming a happy gesture. His facial expression shown it all. Excited, impatient, and eager feelings did mixed together. Kihiro couldn't wait. He ran through all the way to come here. He shoved his hand into his pocket. He brought the present for Leda. Three stalks of roses. And another special gift.

That gift made him smiled a lot. His mind flashback to two years ago. It was at Mie back then.

Kihiro held Yuto's hand tightly. Their hands entwined together. Yuto was blushing madly when people around saw them holding hands.

"People are looking at us.." Yuto said shyly with his face flushed onto pink color.

Kihiro touched his cheeks. He felt happy when Yuto gave him chance to hold his hand. It was rare though. While they were walking together, Yuto stopped suddenly in front of a small shop and Kihiro stopped too.

"Yuto, what happened?" Yuto just stayed quiet. He was looking on something being displayed through the glass of a jewelries shop.

"That ring was beautiful." Yuto smiled wide. Kihiro understood what his Yuto desired. He looked at the ring shape and color. It was perfect on his lover's finger. He looked at the price. It is 30,000 yen.

"The price is expensive. I can't afford it now. I need to save my money for buying ESP." Yuto felt a bit down. He then walked away and Kihiro followed him but his eyes still tailing on the ring.

Kihiro will make sure his Yuto happy and about a week after, with his advances being active in his band Supe, plus he sold some of his collections to get the sum of money in order for him to buy the ring for Yuto. He can't wait, afraid the ring might be sold to someone else. He smiled when the ring that Yuto craving for, was in his hand. He will use this ring to propose Yuto.. one day when the time will arrive.

Kihiro chuckled happily when he memorized the moment he bought that ring. He wanted to apologize for his behavior. He was quite afraid actually, to think that Leda would be scared of him again like yesterday.

He opened the door slightly. He peeked inside to make sure nobody was inside except his Leda. Yes. Nobody was inside. He stepped more and closed the door behind. Quietly he got closer to Leda. He sat beside him, reaching his right hand and intertwined his fingers among Leda's. Those digits were cold.

Kihiro put his roses on the bedside table. His sight fell on his angel. Leda was sleeping soundly. From his physical appearance Kihiro could see Leda's condition was better than yesterday.

He glanced on Leda's exposed skin. On his neck, face, and slightly on shoulder. His face was now turning to a bright shade of crimson pink. Not pale anymore. It was a good sign that he was recovering. His wrists instead were still wrapped with bandages. He still having his drip. Kihiro touched those fragile limbs. He himself could not believe that he was the one whom inflicted all those sickening patches of bruises, blisters, and abrasions on Leda's pale skin.

Kihiro slowly moved his face closer to Leda's. He stroked those strands of brown hairs and sniffed to inhale Leda's scent. It was still the same scent. He still the same Yuto. He nipped his shivering lips onto Leda's lips. It was also the same taste yet it was a bit warm.

"Leda.. look. I am here now. Somewhere in time I would find you and haunt you again.. My words for you.. I promise I will change if you agree to come back to me." He utterly mumbled.

Suddenly he could feel a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulder. He did expected this though. he turned his head aside only to see Syu was there too, staring at him with bone-chilling eyes.

"You won't change!" He hissed with a very low voice being afraid to awake Leda up. "And what are you doing here? I warned you before - don't disturb him anymore!" He pulled Kihiro by his collar to stand up.

"I come here just to visit him. Is that a big problem for you? I don't have any business to settle with you." Kihiro stern his voice. "I didn't come here for useless fight."

"Shut the fuck up!" Syu snarled with angry face. His tanned face turning red. He ogled to Leda who was still sleeping soundly as their voices seemed did not reached his ears at all. "Let's talk outside!" He harshly pulled Kihiro to the corridor outside of the room. Since no one was there, he slammed Kihiro's body to the wall. Debauching, he elbowing Kihiro's neck to pin his movement. Kihiro tried to hold Syu's arms to prevent him from being choked.

"Listen! I don't want to fight! I just want to see Leda! I won't fight back!" He repeated his words.

Syu smiled cynically. "You are the one who did those horrible things to him, right?! You raped him, right?! Don't play dumb! Aimi told me everything! You paid her to sleep with Aggy, isn't it? Isn't it not enough for you to break Leda? And then you want to break his relationship with Aggy?!"

Kihiro stood up straightly with a senile provocative face. "I did all those to get him. I will do whatever it takes to have him back to my side. I love him. I wanted to make him mine. Aggy didn't deserves him. Besides, I am serious with my feelings." A wide grin accompanying his satisfied face.

"You are crazy! You should be sent to an asylum to fix up your wrecked mind!" Syu punched his stomach making Kihiro snagged down holding his aching tummy. "If you and Yama-B didn't influenced him to break up with me long ago, he won't got raped!" He replied sadistically.

Syu widen his eyes. That was the most stupid reason in a way to put blame on him either Yama-B. "Freak! You know Leda was frail and feeble onto you yet you took advantage on him! If you really love him, you should protect him or at least leave his pace alone! Instead you putting him into custody like your belonging and raped him! Oh Gosh! What kind of human are you?!" He couldn't held his temper anymore. Once again he awarded Kihiro with a hard punch.

Kihiro stumbled on the floor. A tiny piece of a metal kind dropped from his pocket between the hassle. It rolled right onto Syu's leg.

Syu bend forward and down to pick that thing up. It was a ring. A silver ring. Kihiro stood up and quickly snatched it from Syu.

"Don't touch it with your disgusting hands!" He warned. Syu laughed. He tried to insinuate him by insulting him. "Disgusting? Who's talking now? Whose hands are disgusting? Mine? No. It's yours!"

Kihiro glared onto Syu. "I bought this ring for Leda. Sincerely I want to apologize." Kihiro tried to push the door. Syu stopped him in instant. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Move aside. I want to meet him. You are getting in my line."

"I can't let you in. He will be panicked again." Syu ceased his eyebrows. However he did felt touched when Kihiro mentioned about apologizing. Was he serious or just acting kind?

Kihiro stopped for a while. "I won't make a fuss." He quickly pushed the door. His eyes met Leda's figure. Apparently Leda was awake now. He was leaning on his bed rubbing his eyes. Perhaps their voices had disturbed his sleep.

"Syu senpai.." Leda yawned. "It was quite noisy.. I can't sleep..." His eyes widen as he saw Kihiro was there standing in front of the door with Syu. He started to feel scared. What was Kihiro doing here? How could Syu let him in?

"Leda.." Kihiro called his name. He stepped further but Leda quickly stopped him. "Stop! Don't come any further!" He moved his body very close to the wall before hugging his knees. He felt his world started to get gloomy in a sudden.

"Leda I just want.."

"No! Stop! Don't come any closer! I hate you!" Leda yelled.

Syu just looked without any words. He knew Leda was afraid of Kihiro but when he threw his sight at the other, he can't help than feeling sympathy with Kihiro. The guy looked very disappointed. He had crossed the line by raping Leda. And that was unforgivable.

"You heard him. Just go. Don't disturb him anymore." Syu advised.

Kihiro ignored him. He raise his hand, showing the ring to Leda from afar. "I bought this ring.. You remember? The day before we broke up, you said that you wanted this ring. You aimed it since you saw it at Mie, right? Do you remember?"

Leda held his knees tight. He do not want to remember anything. Past was past. Nothing matters anymore. "I don't want to go back to old days.. I have my own life now. Leave me alone."

"Leda.. forgive me. As for what I have done to you. I just can't control myself. I don't have any choice than to force you." His voice harshly broken.

Leda shook his head. He did not wanted to listen anymore. It was really hurt. After what had he done, he apologized? Kihiro could apologize many times, but his trust and feelings were torn apart. Memories were just memories. They formed a perfect picturesque but nothing could change the past.

His tears fell. Leda hid his face onto his knees. He don't want Syu or Kihiro saw him crying.

"Leda.. my love.. my Yuto.." Kihiro shakingly called him.

Leda snapped his head up. "Don't call me by my real name anymore. I am Leda now. I am Leda. Not Yuto."

Syu felt terribly empathy hearing that. He could feel those two were forcing each other now. He sighed hard. Slowly he stepped inside and patted Leda's shoulder. "Leda.. yes.. you are Leda now. Not Yuto."

"Fine.." Kihiro looked down with sad expression. "I will take my leave. But.. please take this ring. Keep it. I sincerely wanted to give it to you.. as I promised to buy it before. It is yours." He stepped closer, putting the ring on the edge of the bed.

Soon, he left.

Leda couldn't held on anymore. He hid his face under the blanket and cried in silent. Syu let go off a deep sigh. He rubbed Leda's shoulder while sitting beside him, staring blankly outside of the window.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	11. Chapter 11

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 11**

傷付き傷付けて 痛みに慣れていた

闇の地を這う僕は 深い空に叫んでいた

僕の存在が消えてしまっても あなたの心に届かない

揺らめく陽炎 映し出す過去に

どこかで無くした｢生きる希望｣の欠片を探して

届かぬ嘆きを胸に抱いて 独り眠るよ

沈む空の上で僕は 愛されたい...

Hurting and hurting I got used to the pain

crawling across a dark land I screamed at the deep sky

Even if my existence disappears it won't reach your heart

In the past that emits a flickering heat haze

I search for the shards of my "desire to live" that I lost somewhere

I will embrace the grief that doesn't reach within my heart and sleep alone

Above a darkening sky I want to be loved...

It was days passed since the days at the hospital. Leda was discharged after 3 days warded while Kei discharged a day earlier before him. Juri sent him to his house and started to care on him, omitting his routine towards Sujk. That somehow made Sujk felt abandoned, and he kinda got more jealous with the attention Juri was giving to Kei.

He stared at Juri with a deep glare. Juri did not giving more focus on him nowadays. How could he be so calmed in this odd situation? Juri started to be more amicable with Kei, and that was not a good sign for both of them.

"Juri!" Sujk threw his drum stick straight to Juri's chest making him blinked his eyes in disbelief. "Sujk! You threw it on me? What if you break it? Huh?! I thought you treat it as your baby?" Juri picked it up and elbowing Sujk's chest. This person was very emotional lately.

"I will buy a new one." He said coldly.

Juri sat in front of him. "What's wrong with you? Always bad mood."

"I will be like this every day if you want me to. I don't like the whole thing!" Sujk parried the stick away and pushed the other's body on the couch. "Hey Sujk! What are you doing huh?!" Juri now was being pressed firmly. With Sujk's developing muscles hitting his drums every day, he was quite strong now.

"Are you trying to play triumph with me?" Juri smirked. "Shut up! Juri!" Sujk felt his face getting red as blood rushes there. Why on Earth Juri was very confident? He didn't paid attention to him yet he still wanted to tease his patience?

"You are getting closer to Kei and I don't like it! That's the truth!" He gripped Juri's wrists harder. "He's a friend. Why not? I don't think it's a problem for us."

"It is! You are flirting! I let you do whatever you want but this is how you use my trust?" Sujk said firmly. "Fuck! I will show you how it feel!"

Juri grinned. "What are you trying to do? I hate being on bottom. You know that." Juri bit his own lips. He felt really confused with Sujk now and if Sujk wanted to test his ability, the answer was 'Hell No'. He never be one and never wanted to. He can't help though. He likes embracing others and he likes to please them. And why did Sujk has to become mad? Kei was a friend. But.. indeed he was closer than others. He was getting to be.. special?

He stared deep into Sujk's eyes. The guy seemed irritated with his friendship towards Kei.

"Hey, Sujk." He called making the other glanced on him. "Shut up!" Sujk snarled in anger. He was really pissed off.

He quickly pulled Juri's shirt. Perhaps he could check on any suspicious marks on his skin? But to his disappointment, there was nothing. Juri's body was still like before. No bite marks or any sign showing that he had sleeping around.

"What are you looking at? You want to see my sexiness?" Juri raised his brows. It was weird though. Sujk shook his head trying to hide his suspicious thoughts. "Nothing.. just.. hm.. nevermind." He stopped and sat on Juri, releasing his grip.

"Sujk, baby.." Juri sat up too with Sujk on his lap. "What's wrong? You don't like I being friends with Kei? Are you.. lonely?" He finally asked in doubt.

Sujk trying to stand up but Juri quickly pulled his waist to sit on his thighs. "I am sorry.." Juri let out a big sigh.

"Don't apologize.. it made me think that you really do have something with him.."

"Stupid.." Juri ruffled his hair. "I.. hm.. we are close friends. I did slept with him but we didn't do anything. At that time when he was sick, I just took a good care on him. And you know I am not that easy to sleep around."

His words made Sujk felt ease a bit. "I know but..."

"You are thinking too much. Lately with our band problems, and Leda.. and Aggy." He took Sujk's right hand just to caress it. "It is hard for us."

"I don't want to disband." The other guy expressed it out honestly.

"We won't. We will talk with Leda and Aggy to discuss this further, okay?"

Slowly Sujk nodded his head. Perhaps Juri was right. He was quite tense with his jealousy over Kei and plus their hiatus and come back moments were seemed full of challenges.

**~ooooo~**

He put his Cygnus on the soft couch before turning off the amplifier. Leda felt really exhausted. He wanted to practice more but since he was discharged from the hospital he felt like he had lost half of his energy. He stared at Aggy who was silently writing something on his notebook. Aggy was a bit passive since those days too. He just kept quiet and only talked when needed.

"Aggy." Leda smiled when Aggy raised his face. "You look very engrossed with what you are doing. Kinda cute!"

Aggy put his pencil between the book. "I want to write my whole ideas so it won't fade away in a sudden."

"That's good." Leda stood up, trying to sit beside him. "You getting well." Aggy patted his head.

"Yes." Leda smiled in contentment. "I am getting better. Don't worry too much about me. Having you beside me is enough. That's all I need."

"Really?" Aggy pulled his nose. Leda laughed happily. He could feel that Aggy was showing his love and affection towards him. He wanted this moment to last forever. Aggy peck kissing his cheek. He could still seeing the bruises on Leda's skin. He was recovering and his bruises were turning brighter now. That made him relieved.

And he wondered. His mind kept remembering about the incident. He tried to touch and embrace Leda like before. To hug him. To kiss him. But he was afraid if Leda would be paranoid and panic. He knew Leda was still in healing process. He must supported him to go through his traumatized experience with Kihiro and with him too.

Maybe he needed to make a first step. He tried to move his lips to Leda's neck when suddenly Leda shrugged his shoulder and spontaneously pushed his chest away. Aggy was a bit shocked but he did expected this. If before Leda never resisted whenever he wanted to kiss him. But.. he still reacted like that in so sudden.. especially after that incident.

"Aggy.. sorry.." Leda frowned. "I'm sorry.. I can't.. it just.. I didn't mean to..."

"Hey hey.. hush.." He pulled Leda's head into his bosom. "Don't say anything. I know and understand that you need more time. I won't hurt you again, okay?"

Leda nodded. He tried to give his best smile to his cool man. He snuggled onto Aggy's chest hoping he won't be mad with his resistance. Aggy just silence. He believed that this was the first challenge to recover back their broken relationship.

**~ooooo~**

The sky was so bright. Leda just finished his meeting with the management staffs of Braveman Records. He running down the staircases to quickly go back to his home. He can't wait to meet Aggy and to talk with him. He just got a good discussion and positively they could arrange a live to announce their debut from hiatus.

His pace was getting slower when he reached the main alley. He glanced through the mobile phones that were arranged neatly on a mobile phone shop. He remembered. Kihiro broke his phone. And since he did not had a spare one, it was quite difficult to reach and call anybody when needed. He bit his lips. He got some extra money this month. Perhaps it would be more than enough to buy a new one.

Suddenly he saw a reflection of someone through the glass panel. Leda turned his gaze. He slumped on the glass when he saw Kihiro was standing next to him.

"Kihiro.. what are you doing here..?" He asked hesitantly while trying to move away. Kihiro quickly catches his right arm. "Don't be scared. I won't harm you. Trust me, Leda."

"You are following me?" Leda squaw a bit and squirmed trying to release his arm from Kihiro.

Kihiro nodded gently. "Yes.. I am following you since this morning just to find a good moment to talk with you."

"Let me go, or I will scream." Leda eyeing around. He really hope Kihiro won't do anything to harm him like before. "Leda.." Finally Kihiro released his arm. "I just want to apologize. I am sorry for all I had done to you. I know I shouldn't force you."

Leda raised his palms to cover his ears. He did not wanted to listen to his words anymore. "It is easy to apologize but you had hurt me! Nothing can change that!"

"Hush.. Leda." Kihiro pulled his hands. "I am not thinking straight at that time. Forgive me.."

Leda turned his face aside. He did not wanted to look at Kihiro. It was really hurt. His words, his gestures, his thoughts.. why it was so hurt? It felt like his chest was being stabbed with a knife.

"You want a new phone?" Kihiro pointed inside. "Let me buy you one. Furthermore it was me who broke your phone. I should replace it."

"No." Leda shook his head. "I don't need it. I will buy it later. I can buy it myself and besides you broke it before you..." Leda was speechless. He vaguely remembered what happened. He can't continued his words. Kihiro realized that. Leda was trying to say that he broke his phone right before he raped him for the second time.

"Don't say it anymore. Just.. trust me. I won't harm you this time. Let me buy you one. Okay? As I am the one who broke it." Kihiro looked pretty mess right now. He was really afraid if Leda rejected his offer. Leda slowly lifted his face. His eyes met Kihiro's eyes. This guy.. this guy who once being his loved ones was staring to him with pleaded eyes asking for forgiveness. Leda sighed. Guess Syu was right. He was weak and feeble whenever he was with Kihiro.

Finally he nodded and that made Kihiro smiled wide. He was really relieved. "Thank you Leda!" He opened the shop door for Leda. The guy slowly stepped inside. After a long conversation with the salesgirl, Kihiro pointed to a type of iPhone model. "I am using this too. It suits you." He smiled. Leda can't resisted. He was very eager to go home. They have been almost one hour inside the shop and he was worried if Aggy was waiting for him. So he just nodded and let Kihiro settled all the payment and his new number registration with the salesgirl.

While they were waiting for the girl to pack it, Leda uttered, "I will pay you back later."

Kihiro lured his lips. "This is my treat. As a replacement for the broken one. Just keep it."

Leda nodded. "Thanks.."

"Mind if I keep your number?" Kihiro asked when he handover the packaging to Leda. Leda just nodded swiftly. "Yes.. but.. don't.. hurt me anymore.. I have forgave you.. but the pain and wound.. they are still visible.. and besides.. I don't want to be separated from.. Aggy.." He blurted out.

"Yes yes. Anything as long as you forgive me!" Kihiro nodded. "Give me chance to prove that I will change. I will do it for you. Thanks Leda!"

Leda tried to smile but he can't. So he just look at Kihiro with dimmed eyes. Kihiro later accompanying him home. They took public transport as Leda was very insisted to not getting inside his car again. Kihiro didn't mind that as long as he could spend some time with his Leda. Inhaling his hair scent on the ride home in train making him happy after few days of gloomy. Leda finally forgave him even he didn't smile to him at all. But for Kihiro, that was enough to made up his days.

Kihiro left after making sure that Leda entered his unit safely. Once Leda was inside, he sloppily rested on the couch. He was tired and exhausted. It was like a dream. He cannot believe himself. He did let Kihiro bought him a new phone and he also let Kihiro accompanying him home. What was happened to him? Was he insane? He should get mad and created a space between him and Kihiro after what he had done but instead he just followed Kihiro like nothing happened.

Leda blinked his eyes several times. He looked at the paper bag and the phone inside it. He stood up and stepped into the room to keep his things and to have a quick shower before changing to fresh clothes. It was not long when he heard someone opened the front door. He pecked out. It was Aggy. He just came back too.

"Aggy!" Leda called his name happily as he ran towards him. Aggy put his shoes aside and hugged him gently. "Leda my bishie man. How was your day?" He rubbed his back with smiling face. "It was good! I talked with the management. They will arrange for our come back! I can't wait!"

"That's a good news!" Aggy raised his brows. "Yes! I am so happy!" Leda laughed as he kissed Aggy's cheek. Aggy was a bit stunned with his sudden act. His lips forming a big smile as he realized it has been a long time since he heard Leda's laugh.

"Ah! I got a gift for you!" Aggy stopped laugh too when he took out a box from his backpack. Leda rolled his eyes. "Eh.. what is this?"

"Open it my baby." He winked. Leda smiled as he opened the box. His sight fell on its contain. It was a mobile phone. To his disbelief, the model and the color was exactly same with the phone Kihiro bought for him just now. "This is..."

"I noticed you didn't use your phone for a while. You lost it, isn't you? So I bought this for you. As a gift for our comeback too."

"Aggy.." Leda was speechless. He rubbed his teary eyes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I need to shower for a while. Have you shower already?" Aggy sniffed on Leda's hair. Seemed he had taken one though. Leda nodded.

He then quickly get back inside the room while Aggy was having a shower. He took out the phone from Aggy from its box. He need to make a decision now.

Finally he decided that he will use the one from Aggy. While the other one from Kihiro, he put it back into the box and hid it inside his wardrobe. He will return it back to Kihiro. He smiled alone. He can't loose Aggy now. He needed him. He realized he has Aggy by his side. He can't broke his trust anymore. Aggy was his present and future.

The next day they went out together. Deluhi members were back hanging out at their favorite club. Leda was laughing loudly pressing his stomach when Aggy showed them his 'skinny pole' dance. It was awful yet very funny. The rest three were very relieved to hear Leda's laugh. It was like a miracle. It spread out the positive energy among them.

Juri sat beside Leda. Leda and Aggy were sitting in the middle while Sujk changed his position on the edge next to Aggy. That made Aggy and Leda raised their brows. "What's wrong with both of you?" Aggy asked.

"Nothing!" Sujk and Juri replied spontaneously together. Again that made Leda's laugh burst.

"Don't laugh." Juri mumbled. He ordered more drinks for them. Sujk just pouted. Today they did argued again regarding Kei's. But now was their happy time. So he quickly changed his face reaction and mood. Furthermore Leda and Aggy were here too. He did not wanted to spoil the night.

Juri raised his glass. "Cheers! For our time together tonight and for bright future ahead!"

The rest three raised their glasses too. They chatted and laughed throughout the night. Aggy didn't released his grip on Leda's hand at all. He was beside him all the time. After tired dancing and rocking the dance floor, they leaned exhaustively on the couches.

"Tomorrow let's work out with our new songs?" Juri suggested. Sujk and Leda nodded agree. "That's great!" Aggy smiled. "I have some songs too. I want all of you to listen to them."

Leda's lips purred into a warm smile. "I would love to. And looking forward to listen to them." He was sure Aggy would come out with beautiful melodies. His feelings was strengthened by Aggy's smile.

"Love birds!" Sujk raised his brows. Leda can't hid his delights. He felt his cheeks burnt. Aggy kicked Sujk's legs under the table. "Stop teasing him!"

Juri laughed hard. He kept sipping his drink. Leda grabbed Aggy's arm to show his affection. Without them noticed, someone was there too not far from their table. Kihiro was there from the beginning. He knew they were here so he came alone right after his practice session with his band just to see Leda from afar. It was not long till he noticed sometimes Leda would take out his phone from his pocket to peek for any message, mails or calls. For his utterly joy, he was thankful and glad. Leda was using his gift. The phone that he gave.

They were there till midnight. After saying goodbye to each other, Sujk and Juri went back to their apartment while Aggy and Leda took the other turn to go home too. Suddenly Juri's phone vibrated and rang. He quickly took out his phone and his lips arching a smile.

It was Kei.

When he wanted to pick up the call, Sujk quickly seized it. His eyes widen. "Juri! You still contacting him?!"

"He's calling me! Give me back my phone!" Juri tried to grab it before Sujk kicked his leg. "Ah! That's hurt!" Juri whimpered holding his right leg. Showing his tongue, Sujk took that golden opportunity to shove Juri's phone inside his boxer, over his pants. "Hey! Sujk!" Juri rolled his eyes. "Why the heck you put my precious phone inside there?!"

He slapped his own forehead when Sujk ignored him and he ran away leaving him alone there. Too stunned to imagine how Sujk could run so fast with his phone ringing and vibrating inside his boxer...

Meanwhile, once they reached home Aggy lifted Leda and carried him to the bed. That made Leda blushed shyly. He then being putted down slowly onto the soft mattress.

"Hm.." Leda panted a bit when Aggy straddled between his waist. The guy above him caressed his hair passionately. "I miss your laugh." He kissed those precious rosy lips. Leda closed his eyes trying to control his emotion. He quite scared when he felt Aggy's hand lingering below his. "Hmm.. hm... Aggy.." He turned his face to the right side. He still struggling with himself. He was quite nervous. Those disturbing images of the hell night with Kihiro and the stressed morning with Aggy still making his stomach grunted.

"You are perfect." Aggy praised him. He licked Leda's lower lips and suck it gently. Leda could only shut his eyes tight as he could feel the tingling sensation on his lips touching Aggy's tongue.

Later he could feel Aggy's lips and tongue moving lower. The guy was kissing his chest. He felt Aggy lifted his shirt above and his tongue was teasing his nipple now. Leda quickly covered his mouth with his palm. He wanted to moan but he felt tensed.

Aggy kissed his neck and jaw. Leda arched his body. He stiffened his muscles. He was pretty scared yet he wanted to surrender himself to Aggy. Soon, Aggy pulled down his pants a bit. Leda gasped in hesitation as he knew what Aggy wanted. He could feel Aggy's hands grabbing his thighs. His body started to shake and tremble. Aggy gently parting his legs apart.

Leda couldn't hold his seizure. He did expected what Aggy will do next but unfortunately he cannot go on anymore. Guess he still can't made it. "No.. Aggy.. not tonight..please.." He pleaded. His eyes started to become watery.

Aggy paused his movement. He then slowly moved his head to stare into Leda's eyes. He smiled and pull back Leda's pants. A kiss landed on Leda's eyebrows. "It's okay Leda. I will wait till you are ready. I am here for you. Don't scared, okay? Now sleep. Have a rest."

Leda smiled. He rubbed Aggy's forehead. "Thanks.. I want to sleep now."

"Have a good sleep my bishie man." He whispered while pulling the blanket up to his neck. Leda nodded.

"Good night Aggy.. Thanks for the great night." He whispered too. Aggy just awarded him again with his warm smile before hugging him tightly.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro waited eagerly. He got a message from Leda asking him to meet him here. Near the sea. He remembered the previous time when he and Leda spent their evenings watching sunset like this time now. He cannot stop smiling. Just looking at Leda's face was a bless. It was like a penicillin to brighten up his days. Soon he saw Leda from far. His precious was walking towards him with a calm face while holding a paper bag.

"Leda." Kihiro uttered that name when Leda was very near to him. "Kihiro.." Leda replied back. He looked hesitated. "You look beautiful today." Kihiro praised him as his fingers trying to stroke Leda's hair. Leda shrugged in hesitant but he just let Kihiro doing it. Somehow he was quite certain Kihiro won't harmed him.

"Kihiro.. straight to the point.." He looked at Kihiro's eyes, trying to find some strength to place his words. "I.. I can't accept your gift. I return this phone back to you." He raised the paper bag onto Kihiro's hand. "Eh.. but Leda.."

"Please." He looked down. "I can't break Aggy's trust. Not anymore."

"But.. I saw you used it already." Kihiro bit his lower lips. Leda shook his head. "The one I am using now is Aggy's.. He gave me the same phone like yours.. so it made me thought. Might be it was destined for me to choose him. I am sorry Kihiro."

Kihiro couldn't believed his own ears. He grabbed his fist upon hearing Aggy's name before took back the thing. "Alright. I won't force you. That's my words. I will hold on to my promise that I won't disturb you anymore. But.. you still keeping my ring, right?" Leda nodded. He can't look at Kihiro's face right now.

"That's more than enough for me. Keep that ring no matter what happen. Promise me?"

Leda nodded again. "I promise.."

"Good." Kihiro smiled in satisfaction. At least Leda won't returned back that ring. Leda turned around and quickly left the place. Kihiro took out his cigarette and started to smoke. He felt tense in a sudden. After Leda was disappeared from his sight, he threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"Bastard Aggy!" He punched the causeway blocks. His knuckles immediately bleed. "I have promised I won't disturb you again Leda.. but I didn't make any promise that I won't disturb Aggy. If I can't have you, neither did him too." His lips arched forming a grinning smirk.

~SJ_Cherry~


	12. Chapter 12

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 12**

憶えているとそう言ってよ

手を伸ばしその鎖を外せるなら

未来など捨ててもいいと思った

好きとか嫌いって言葉じゃ

伝えられない想いがある

そんなこと知ったら聞きたくなる

もう一度 名前を呼んでよ

Say that you remember

I thought if I could reach out my hands and remove those chains

I wouldn't mind throwing away the future

There are feelings that can't be expressed

With words like love and hate

Knowing such things makes me want to ask

Call my name one more time

The sky was so dark. There was no stars at all. Leda inhaled deep and later he released a hard sigh. He liked this place very much. It was on the rooftop of Braveman Records building. His mind was very frayed and mixed up. That evening he told Aggy he would be home late to spend some time drinking with Syu. But actually he did not met Syu at all. It was just a reason. A lame stupid lie just because he did not wanted Aggy to be worried if he told him he just wanted to spend some time alone.

The night breeze slapped his skin gently. He lay on the cold floor hoping by doing that he would be able to have a great wide sight and better view for the night sky. His mind kept thinking.

'What is the reason to live in this world?'

He raised his hands up, trying to reach the dark sky. If only he could touch it..

He felt his eyes stung with warm tears. Why the hell did these tears flowing now? He quickly rubbed his wet eyes using his long sleeves. Slowly he took out a ring from his pocket. He brought it along where ever he went since Kihiro gave it to him. That ring shone brightly illuminated by the dimmed light from the staircases. He never tried to wear it. So.. he shoved that ring slowly onto his forth finger. It fitted his finger well.

"Kihiro.." He uttered that name. Unwillingly he was missing him badly now in so sudden. He wanted Kihiro to touch him again. To hug him like when he was still Yuto. To protect him and to listen to every each of his problem. He wanted the old Kihiro..

He stared on his ring. Was this a curse? Why did he felt this way? Shouldn't he supposed to think about Aggy instead of Kihiro? Perhaps it was just a dream. A dream that he wished he won't fell on it anymore.

His ears suddenly could heard someone was stepping through the staircases. He fling his sight to his side, awaiting and wondering who else would be here at this hour. The door was widely opened and someone appeared.

"Kihiro..?" Leda quickly sat up. He cannot believed his own eyes. The other guy just stood still. He seemed in confused too. "Leda..?"

"What are you doing here?" Leda asked in disbelief. Couldn't it be Kihiro was stalking and following him again? The other guy just silence. Perhaps he could not find a good answer though. "I was trying to have some cigarettes up here after work. Our practice ended late. Never thought that you would be here too." He stepped closer and sat beside Leda. "Mind if I sit here? With you?"

Leda nodded his head. Somehow he did not felt scared or angry at Kihiro anymore. It was weird. This feeling was totally weird and awkward.

"It's a very dark sky. Starless. No stars at all." Kihiro lifted his head throwing his sight to the sky above.

"Hm.." Leda mumbled. He starred at Kihiro like trying to ask something. "It's only two of us here.. You are not scared at me anymore, aren't you?" Kihiro inquired in an attempt to talk with Leda.

"No.. but..."

"But?" Kihiro rolled his eyes over to Leda. "What is it Leda?"

"Why did you do what you did? I mean.. I mean.. that.. you did that to me.." He couldn't continued his words. They were getting lost in shame. He tried to blink his eyes several times as it would demolish those obscene images away. "Leda, it's okay. Don't talk about it if you cannot go on.." Kihiro reached his hands, trying to intertwine his fingers among Leda's. For his relief Leda did not resist at all.

"But I still want to know. Why?"

Kihiro raised his fingers and brought them onto his lips to kiss them. "I am sorry. I failed to endure my feelings towards you. I cannot stop. It was so fast and my mind went blank when I saw you walking alone that day. And.. that filthy desire to touch you.. to hold you.. made me insane. I cannot control my lust and I was lost.. lost in my own raising beast.."

His eyes became red and his nose was stuck when he felt his tears fell on his cheeks.

Leda turned his face down. His tears fell too. He cannot heard more. It was too painful to even remembered again. Kihiro kissed his fingers several times as if he was pleading for Leda to forgive him. It was a bless for him when he noticed the ring on Leda's finger.

"Leda, this.. you are wearing it." He felt his heart like wanted to jump out of his chest. He was too happy to finally seeing it. It was his ring which Leda was wearing. "It was not Aggy who gave you this ring right? I am not mistaken right? This is my ring right?" He was asking repetitively couldn't believe with what he saw.

Leda pulled back his hand. "Yes. This ring is the one you bought for me."

Kihiro's lips forming a very wide smile. "Thank you for wearing it. This is more than enough for me."

Leda could see that Kihiro's face turning bright. He tried to said something like 'Don't put more hope' or 'I just accidentally wearing it' when suddenly his phone vibrated and rang a song. He quickly took his phone out from his pocket. It was Aggy in the other line.

"Leda? Where are you now? It's quite late so you better get home soon. Don't make me worried." Aggy's voice echoing in the line.

"I am on my way back now. See you." He quickly ended the conversation. He glanced his eyes to Kihiro who was still sitting beside him. "Aggy?" He asked.

Leda bit his lips. "Yes. Sorry. I have to excuse myself now. Bye Kihiro." He tried to stand up when suddenly Kihiro pulled his hand, not allowing him to go so soon. He nipped his lips onto Leda's lips without hesitation. His sudden act made Leda slightly jerked off but he then relaxed his reaction.

Kihiro moved his hands and rubbed Leda's back gently. Leda did not resisted. He felt those warm lips touching his. For the first time after two years, he replied the kiss with a soft gestures of lips nibbling on the others. He shut his eyes trying to feel the warmth and lusciousness of Kihiro's sincere kiss. It was so soothing and comfortable. Like.. like previous years..

Leda felt his eyes wet. He was starting to cry again. That moment felt long. Kihiro licked his lips, trying to ask for permission to enter his mouth. Leda kinda understand that gesture and this moment he could feel Kihiro's sincerity towards him. He slightly parted his lips and after a few seconds they are sharing a truly genuine kiss.

Kihiro trying to go further. He caressed Leda's hair but suddenly Leda jerked as he just realized he shouldn't did this. Leda was pulling back from his kiss.

"Kihiro, I need to go now. Sorry." He wiped his mouth as he stood up and quickly left the place without even turning his sight to Kihiro.

Kihiro could hear Leda's footsteps running down the staircases. He smiled alone. He was very fortunate tonight. He was quite certain that Leda was still loves him. It will be a good sign for him to win back Leda's heart.

**~ooooo~**

Kei stared at the sky through his window. It was a cold night. He just talked with Juri over the phone. He felt his life was filled with laughter again. Juri was very funny and he always knew how to make him smiled. Eventhough he was not sure about how was the relationship and the things between Juri and Sujk, he did not care.

Sometimes he felt guilty on keeping this sinful feelings towards Juri but he cannot help it. It was all came naturally. He felt the bond between them. And if possible he wanted them to be so closed enough.

He glanced at the last message Juri sent to him. He told him that he was staying at his own room. So Kei guessed Juri was not with Sujk tonight. Perhaps that was the reason he could talk long with Juri.

He picked up his acoustic guitar and started to composed a new song. He got a lot of songs which still did not have names yet. And he would like to name one of the songs based on what he felt towards Juri. He would suggested to their band vocalist - Yoka later on. Their singles of 'Shitsu Tsubasa no Seiiki' 失翼の聖域 and Beautiful Creature were quite a hit. Now they are working hard in order to released a new album perhaps in a couple of coming months.

Kei couldn't wait to tell Juri tomorrow. He wanted to share everything with him from now on.

**~ooooo~**

Leda inhaled and exhaled greatly when he arrived right in front of his door. He was hoping that Aggy was sleeping or at least was about to sleep so he didn't asked much. He opened the front door and stepped inside. For his relief of anxiety he saw Aggy was sitting on the couch in front of the television.

"Aggy! You didn't sleep yet?" He asked with happy face while stepping closer to Aggy. But his relief was not last long as for his sudden shock he saw Syu was also there, sipping a tin of beer on his hand.

"Leda! You just got home? Join us! We are watching some games!" Syu politely offered without doubting something was wrong.

"Syu-senpai.. it's.." He could feel his neck stiffened when Aggy turned his gaze on him. His eyes was showing a burning yet silent rage. He was caught red-handed with his lies.

"You are late. Syu had emptied three cans of beer alone." Aggy cynically mumbled. Syu released a hard laugh. "Can't help! I bought them to share with you and Leda but only you at home!" He laughed again putting his beer on the table.

Aggy patted his shoulder. He then stood up. He stared at Leda and gripped his right arm. Leda hitched and jerked off, started to feel afraid if Aggy would act harshly like before. "Aggy, don't.." Leda pleaded in fear.

"It's only me and you because Leda was actually told me he wanted to go out with you tonight." Without anybody asked, Aggy informed Syu yet his eyes still glaring at Leda.

"Eh?" Syu raised his brows. He realized Aggy was holding Leda's arm tightly.

"Where were you just now? Since when you started to lie to me?" He demanded an answer. Leda tilted his head. He didn't dare to face Aggy's wrath. Syu quickly stood up. "Aggy, what happened? Don't force him!"

"Syu! He was lying to me! Now tell me where have you been? It's very late now and you just came home. Something was not right." Aggy tensed his voice over.

Leda tried to released his grip. "I just need some time alone and I lied because I don't want to make you worried."

Aggy's eyes widen when he saw Leda was wearing a ring. It was very rare to see him wearing one except when they were having photo-shoot sessions. "I didn't noticed you wear a ring when you went out this evening. Who gave that to you? Don't lie to me Leda!"

Leda blinked his eyes several times. He forgot to take it off. Besides it was a big shameful as Syu was there too to witness all this. He pulled his arm but failed to release himself from Aggy's tight grip.

"Tell me!" Aggy stressed up his tone.

"Aggy! Calm down!" Syu couldn't help it when he saw Leda was in a fix. He knew that ring was a gift from Kihiro but he can't let Aggy knew it from him. He stared at Leda, trying to hint him to be honest and just told Aggy the truth before everything got worst.

"It was from Kihiro." Leda finally surrendered. He cannot lied anymore.

"Again?! Kihiro again?! He abducted you, raped you and hurt you but you still went out with him and wearing his ring?! What's wrong with you?!" He shook Leda's shoulder.

Leda tried to hold strong. "It is just a ring!"

"It is not just a ring when you wear it after what he had done to you!"

Leda was speechless. He did not know how to argue anymore. "He just.. he just.."

"He just what? Do you like being raped by him huh?! What's wrong with you?! What drugs had he poisoned you?! You like him touched you very much?!"

Leda's eyes turned bigger. He can't hold anymore thus he hitted Aggy's mouth with his left palm. "Don't said like that! You should respect me!" His body was shaking greatly trying to control his sudden anger.

"Take it off!" Aggy ordered. Leda shook his head disagreed.

Aggy pulled Leda's hand and tried to pull out the ring. Leda jerked and tried to run away but Aggy was too fast. He pulled Leda into his torso and in a swift motion, he managed to pull it out. Leda pushed his body in an attempt to release himself. He tried to snatch back the ring but Aggy quickly shoved it inside his pocket and locked Leda's movement using his muscular arms. He pulled the body closed to him.

"Aggy! Return it back to me! It is mine!" Leda yelled.

"This time I won't compromise." He insinuated. He grinned in satisfaction when Leda couldn't defeat him.

Syu watched them with his jaw hang. He was not sure either he should interfere or not. "Leda.. I know I should't interfere but Aggy has the right to prevent you from meeting Kihiro." He expressed out honestly.

Leda felt his face became red. He couldn't believed that Syu was taking on Aggy's side. "But that ring is mine and I can do whatever I want with my stuffs!"

"Should I teach you a lesson, huh?! Leda?" Aggy exclaimed. He was getting annoyed when the issue was still revolving around Kihiro. "Stop controlling me!" Leda hitted his chest and shoulder. Aggy couldn't bear his temper. He tried to be calm but Leda didn't gave him more choices. He dragged Leda over his arm to the bedroom. "Excuse us for a while Syu."

Syu twitched his eyes. He was in doubt either to stay on or not but he decided to stay in case things got worst. Well, he did agreed with Aggy. Leda was wrong indeed. He shouldn't met Kihiro and lied. And he believed that Aggy won't harmed Leda after that incident. He talked with Aggy about what had happened and Aggy had gave his words on not hurting neither harming Leda again.

"I agreed on teaching him a bit, Aggy." Syu sat back on couch. Leda just couldn't believed what Syu had said. How could he be so cruel?

Leda tried to use his toes to hold on to the carpeted floor. He hitted Aggy's hand several times hoping he would release his arm but Aggy didn't flinched even a bit. When he was busy struggling, Aggy lifted him and carried him on his shoulder.

"Aggy! Put me down! Stop!" Leda punched his back. Aggy slapped his butt and threw him onto bed when they were inside the room. He shut the door, making Leda panic. He quickly shifted himself slightly to the bed head while throwing pillows and cushions on Aggy. He won't let Aggy harmed him again. He looked around rushy. Nothing could be used as a weapon to defend himself.

Aggy's lips forming a wide smirk. "Syu had agreed too so I think it's fine if you want to scream or moan." He lifted his shirt revealing his tough chest. Leda started to shiver. He was paranoid and still traumatized with those nightmares. He felt really scared. Aggy was same like other.. That was what he thought now.

"Behave and I won't hurt you." Aggy climbed on bed and slowly tried to reach his hands. Leda screamed panicky. He shut his eyes tight and above his sober, he grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it away.

It hitted right on Aggy's forehead.

"Ahhhh!" A scream echoing throughout the room. Aggy hold his head. He could smell the copper hint of blood and he felt his forehead aching.

Syu heard that scream. He was very sure it was Aggy's voice and he could hear something broke. He quickly attended to the door and knocked. "Is all fine?!"

Aggy rubbed his wound. He sighed. "Why are you so harsh? I am just playing around."

Leda opened his eyes upon hearing that and he was a bit surprised to realize on what he had done. He did not said anything. He just hugged his knees, still feeling afraid if Aggy would hit him.

Aggy climbed off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and Syu was shocked with what he saw. "Aggy! Your forehead is bleeding!"

"I know." Aggy rushed to the mirror. He examined the wound. To his relief luckily it was not a deep cut. Just a slight wound only. He grabbed a box of tissue and turned around to Syu and Leda. "I am very fortunate. It just a cut. Leda, I just wanted to scare you. Not intended to harm you at all. Forgive me."

Leda slowly nodded. He stepped out the bed and slowly stepped to Aggy. "I am sorry.. I just getting scared.. Uh.. Aggy.." He wiped off the blood with his hand. Syu just smiled. It was a bit funny though. "Where's the first aid kit?"

Aggy pointed his lips to the cabinet on the living room. Syu went out to take it and came back holding laugh and with a bottle of antiseptic on his hand.

"Next time use pillow to hit him." He turned to Leda.

Leda bit his lips. He was too shame as Syu was there too to witness the whole thing. He just kept quiet and continued nursing Aggy's forehead.

After thirty minutes, Syu excused himself. He needed to go home plus it was very late already. Thus, he leaving Leda and Aggy alone. It was awkward. Leda sighed. He patted Aggy's forehead which was being pasted with plaster. "I want to brush teeth and sleep. Tired.." He exhaustively stepped to the bathroom.

Aggy threw the used tissue and cotton buds into the bin. He saw Leda's phone on the table. An idea came up in his mind. He cannot let this to continued. He must let Kihiro knew where his place was in between him and Leda. He quickly sent a text message to Kihiro using Leda's phone.

'Meet me tomorrow 7pm at the Braveman rooftop. I sleep now. Good night.'

It was a few seconds when Kihiro replied back. 'Sure! Good night Leda! Happy to hear that!'

Aggy clenched his teeth. How dare Kihiro felt happy with the text message? He deleted those messages and put the phone back on the table. Silently he went to the bed and dimmed the lamp. Leda came out from the bathroom not long after that. He yawned and jumped on bed gently.

"Good night Aggy. Sorry for hitting you." He wished before closing his eyes. Aggy smiled and pulled his body nearer to Leda. "Me too. Good night my bishie-man."

He kissed Leda's forehead passionately. Leda seemed too tired. He fell asleep directly. Aggy cannot wait for tomorrow. He needed to face Kihiro in order to return back the ring and to warn him to get off from their life.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	13. Chapter 13

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 13**

迷える想いに銃声と共に

どこかの空へと消えた

その胸に風穴を開けよう

今ここから始める為に

実を打ち抜けば何か見えるさ

確かなものを選んで行けばいい

It vanished into the sky somewhere

Together with a gun shot at the feelings I linger over

Open up a hole in that heart

So that now we can start from here

If we pierce a hole in reality we'll be able to see something

You should just decide on what's certain and go from there

Kihiro waited patiently. He just can't wait to meet Leda. Finally Leda was the one who text him and asked to meet him. His heart was thudding loudly. If only he got no rib cage, his heart must have been jumped out from his chest. He was very excited and eager. Besides, he saw Leda's own ESP signature guitar pick with Deluhi official logo yesterday at ESP shop. That made him bought one as a collection.

Yet his sweet thoughts about Leda was all gone when suddenly he saw Aggy appeared at the staircases door and walking towards him. What was Aggy doing here? Suppose it was Leda not him?

"Kihiro!" Aggy threw him with a death glare. "You came." He smirked evilly. He knew Kihiro would come here. Who can resist his Leda anyway?

"What are you doing here?" Kihiro ceased his forehead. "Leda won't come." Aggy informed him with a contented face.

Kihiro widen his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Of course, he won't come. As I am the one who delivered the message to you." Aggy laughed so hard. He felt very satisfied as seeing Kihiro's disappointed face.

"Huh?!" Kihiro held his fist. He tried to be patient even though Aggy's cynical loud laugh was very annoying to his ears.

"Straight to the point." Aggy shoved his hand inside his pocket. He took out the ring which Kihiro gave Leda few days ago. "Take this back. Don't interfere with our life again. Don't you ever come near Leda. He is mine."

Kihiro rolled his eyes. He stared at Aggy deeply. "Why should I? I gave it to Leda. He promised to keep it. And he won't be so naive to let you return it to me instead by himself." Kihiro stressed out his words. He believed on Leda. Leda won't break his promise once he did. And same goes to him.

"Leda has done a very big mistake by allowing you to enter his life. You will only hurt him! So don't come near him anymore!"

"You stupid!" Kihiro grabbed his collar. Without warning he punched Aggy on his face. Aggy stumbled back with that sudden punch. The ring rolled on the cement floor. He rubbed his cheek as it was very hurt. He clenched his teeth angrily and tried to punch Kihiro in return. But Kihiro was prepared this time. He was possessed with anger. He grabbed Aggy's fist and twisted his hand to his back.

"Argh!" Aggy kicked his stomach. Kihiro punched him again right on his face. Perhaps it almost made Aggy's nose broke. Aggy fell on floor. He wiped his mouth and nose. He tasted his own blood. It was flowing down from his nostrils.

"You are the one who should stay away from him! Hm.. I won't hesitate to kill him! So that he won't be yours! Do you understand?!" Kihiro warned him making Aggy hitched with that threat.

"Kill? You dare?!"

"Yes!" Kihiro's lips forming a very long grin. "Why not? You knew I have raped him before. And I won't hesitate to kill him. Making him mine forever. That would be fair to us, isn't it?"

"How dare you!" Aggy stood up, trying to balance his body. "You have to cross my dead body before you could touch him again!"

"With my pleasure." Kihiro smiled sadistically.

"You are totally insane..." Aggy doubted. Somehow Kihiro's threat threaten him. He knew what Kihiro capable of doing to. He had kidnapped and raped Leda before. So.. there was a potential that he might do it again. And to kill Leda...? Aggy couldn't imagined that. He couldn't bear to lose Leda.

"I won't wasting my time here with you. Hahahaha! Well.. remember my words. If you still around him, I will kill him with my bare hands. I don't mind being caught. At least Leda would be mine forever." He laughed before bending his body down to pick up the ring.

"Jeez... luckily this ring was expensive." He blew on the ring to get rid of any dirt.

Aggy was speechless. He just couldn't moved when he realized how crazy this man was. He blinked his eyes several times seeing Kihiro rushed out from there and banged the staircases door.

**~ooooo~**

He formed a huge smile on his red lips. Leda couldn't wait to visit his grandmother back to Mie. He wanted to spend at least a day with her. He was missing his hometown very bad and now he was pleading to Aggy to let him go alone.

"Aggy, trust me okay? I am not a kid. I am big enough to go back alone. It is only four hours one way journey." He played with Aggy's hair. Aggy just pouted. He was quite doubted in letting Leda alone. Kihiro had warned him yesterday.. and that made him worried. But to accompany Leda he couldn't as he got two interview sessions tomorrow. He won't made it if he came along.

"Please? Furthermore I want to bring along my acoustic guitar here back to Tokyo. It is my precious guitar. I miss my grandma too." He hugged Aggy from behind. "Don't worry okay?"

"Hm.." Aggy mumbled. "It would be difficult to carry that guitar around. Can't you just leave it there? You got your own ESP Cygnus, Horizon, Arrow and Navigator series. They are more than enough, right?"

Leda pouted his lips more. "This is different."

"Can't you postpone your plan? Or can't you asked Juri or Sujk? How about Syu? Or your other friend to accompany you?"

"Aggy!" Leda's face was turning red. He was very shy. "I am a man! Not a kid."

"Yeah.. a very beautiful man with a cute face and great talent." Aggy rubbed his forehead. His wound had half healed. Leda keep pouting. He stood up to pack his important stuffs for spending a night there. "I can't postpone it."

"Well." Aggy pulled the other's waist letting Leda to sit on his lap. "Take care then. Take shinkansen and JR express. Don't ever walk along empty road or quiet place. Okay?" Leda smiled in joy and he peck kissing his neck. "Okay! Thanks Aggy!"

Aggy smiled. He knew he should trust Leda. Trust and confidence towards each other would maintain one's relationship.

**~ooooo~**

He quicken his pace. Leda ran as fast as he could. The day was getting dark suddenly. He just arrived from Mie at Chiyoda Station after changing trains via Kintetsu Limited Express, JR Tokaido, and JR Chuo Line. He must quick or rain would fall. If the rain fell, it would be a big problem for him as he was carrying his guitar on his back. Certainly he did not wanted the traditional wooden guitar to get wet. It will be less than an hour to arrive home, back to his Aggy.

Rain finally fell. He stood under a building near the Sumida River. Not far from the place was some buildings that were seemed being abandoned. He decided to wait there until the rain stopped. He cannot took any risk to let his guitar soaked wet. So he hugged himself while trying to feel and appreciate the rainfall. He got some new ideas for lyrics and music composition. He can't wait to go home to note down all his precious ideas.

"Well.. well.. well.."

A voice echoing surrounding the place. Leda turned his face around. He saw two guys were smirking at him. One of them was wearing a skimpy jeans with a torn shirt. He looked like a man from a gang. His hair was bleached. While another one was wearing a short pants with hand socks and bright blonde hair. "Looks what we got here? A victim!" They laughed to each other making Leda's stomach churned. He started to feel unease with the way they were looking at him.

"He's beautiful! And.. ah! A guitar! Guess how much we could earn if we sell it?" The bleached hair guy smirked to the other. His friend was nodding in joy.

Leda moved his feet back a bit. Based on their conversation, he was very sure they were some kind of robbers. He grabbed his guitar, holding it closely to his body.

"What do you want?" He asked bravely. If the situation got worst, he was ready to get into a fight but yet he was really concerned about his guitar. He must protected it. It was precious. Those both two were getting closer. Leda looked around. Nobody there to help him. He was totally blank. He won't hesitated if they getting harsh towards him.

"Just give us the guitar, your watch, and your wallet. And phone if you have?" The blonde one laughed. "Poor kitty ~ He was scared!" The other continued and burst into laugh. Leda felt annoyed. He wanted to run away from that place when those guys grabbed his guitar pack behind him.

"Let it go! You robbers!" Leda yelled. He was taking a risk now.

"Wew! I recognized you! You are the guitarist from Deluhi!" The bleached one uttered proudly. "Deluhi's guitars must be expensive, didn't it? Too bad. Nobody here and the timing is so good! I guess celebrity would be different? We could play with him too?" His friend chuckled while trying to caress Leda's hair.

Leda kicked him on his stomach making him whimpered. He hold his stomach. "Auuww!"

The other guy with bleached hair grabbed his body. Leda realized he was facing some difficulties to move with the guitar on his back. He punched the man but it didn't affecting him at all. The robber just smirked. "That was all you got? You punched like a girl!" He grinned.

Leda didn't waste any time. He elbowed his attacker and tried to release himself from those two. But it was too difficult. The situation did not siding on him as two versus one. In that rush, the bleached hair guy grabbed his feet making Leda fell on the ground. He hurt his knees while struggling to balancing his body weight.

The other guy pulled his guitar pack from his back. He laughed in satisfaction. "He tried to fight with us but he was too weak!" One of the robber pressed his body on the ground. Leda couldn't moved much. He saw the other tried to peek inside his guitar pack. "Don't touch it! You gross!" He scorned him loudly. It was so sudden when he was awarded with a slap.

"You are not in a good condition to fight with us." The blonde tried to nip his lips on Leda's cheek but he missed it when Leda quickly turned his face aside. His collar was grabbed and he was forced to stand up.

"Tried to be brave huh?!"

He was choked so he kicked the other's stomach. They went mad with Leda's bravery to fight back thus they tried to harass him. Leda fell again. He bit his lips. He must held strong. He can't let anybody to harm him again. So he punched one of them on his face.

"Argh!" He was losing his grip on Leda so Leda took that opportunity to turn his body and tried to stand up. He was planning to kick the other too, snatching his guitar and run away as fast as he could.

His friend was shocked. While Leda was trying to pursue his steps, the bleached hair guy grabbed his shirt collar from the back and hitted Leda's back as hard as he could.

Leda spontaneously fell. He felt his body aching. His tears suddenly fell. He don't want to die here. And he don't want to show them his fear. He crawled, tried to get away from them but the guys were acting aggressively. They stomped on his back. Leda bit his lips. He bear in his mind. He could stand this.

"Let's search for more valuable goods!" He heard one of them uttered before he could feel their hands shoving his pocket and his jacket. His head was throbbing hard now due to the cold and the pressure being done on his body. His sight was blurry.

Again, he heard they giggling. "He got fair smooth skin." They chuckled out loud and Leda was annoyed. He elbowing one of the guy's leg and that made him being rewarded with another hit on his shoulder.

"Stay quiet and don't struggle!" They scolded him. Leda shook his head. He was about to scream out again when one of them dragged him. "Let's bring him to that warehouse. Nobody there. We can play with him."

Leda widen his eyes. Play? What did they meant? He quickly got it. He can't let it happened. He swung his knuckles to punch them again. His reaction made them totally mad. Whatever happened, he won't stop struggling.

"He didn't know how to behave!" One of the guy uttered loud. He took out something from his pocket.

It was a knife.

"Stop struggle or we will slice your throat." He threatened pressing the knife on Leda's neck. Leda stopped struggling. He trembled greatly. "Good.." They pulled him up and dragged him to the said warehouse. They brought along his guitar pack too. Leda was too afraid to resist. He was praying hard for someone to appear and notice that he was in a bad situation. But.. nobody appeared there. The whole area was quiet. Only the sound of the rain surrounding them.

He was thrown onto the hard cold floor. The bleached hair guy licked his own lips looking at Leda who was now squirming trying to sat up. His eyes eyeing on Leda's wet figure. They walked through the rain. It was futile. They were all soaking wet now. Leda panicky looking around. They were in the abundant warehouse. The building was so big inside with some construction stuffs inside it.

"Now we could play with him." Those two robbers laughed. They tried to grab Leda's hands and that made Leda shrugged. One of them holding his hands while another one holding his legs. Leda was shivered badly. Coldness, trauma, panic, fear and fright mixed up became one.

"Stop! No! Don't!" He yelled. His cheek then was being slapped again. Leda felt his lips stung with pain. It was swollen.

It was like a blast when he heard someone yelled to them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!"

The voice sounded familiar. Leda was too tired. Yet deep inside his heart he was so thankful. Finally.. there was a rescue. He slowly closed his eyes while his ears could hear the buzzing sounds of people arguing and fighting not far from him. After a while, he heard some footsteps running out from the building.

"Leda.." He could feel someone was touching his shoulder. "Leda are you alright?! Shit! Leda! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes. For his relief he saw Kihiro was looking at him worriedly. "Kihiro.. they tried to.." He cannot continued as he was burst into tears. It was so shockingly crazy.

"I understand. Just cry. Let it all out." Kihiro shushed him with a hug. Leda felt safe. He felt all his worried blew away.

"They ran off already. You okay? Were you hurt?" Kihiro helped him to sat up. Leda rubbed his face. Now he could feel the pain and sore all over his body. He noticed his pants was torn on his knees. His elbows was filled with some cuts and scratches. "I guess I just fine.. just some scratches."

"Thank God you are fine." Kihiro luring a smile. "You are soaking wet. You will get a cold. Let me nurse your scratches." He took out a handkerchief from his pants and patted it on Leda's elbow. Then he looked around. Leda was just sitting there. He held his elbow. Kihiro dragged a big low barrel near them. He collected some stuffs that could be used as burning mediums. He put them all inside the barrel and lit up fire using his lighter.

"This will keep us warm while waiting the rain to stopped." He said while taking off his shirt. "Leda.. you are shivering greatly. You cold?" He patted Leda's forehead. "Take off your clothes. If not, you will get sick."

Leda shook his head. "No.. Don't want. And how could you be here.. It was.. so coincidence.. are you following me again?"

"Well, yes." Kihiro admitted. "Our band session ended early and from one of the staff I gotta knew that you were in Mie. So I called your grandmother and she told me you had already left. I tried to trace you based on the timeline and.. here I am."

"I see.." Leda sighed. He sneezed.

Kihiro seemed concerned. "You are shivering madly. Just take off your clothes."

"Don't want."

"But.." Kihiro sighed. "I promise I won't do anything to you. If that is your concern."

"Hm.." Leda just stared at him. He then crawled to his guitar pack. He opened it up. To his relief his guitar was still in a good condition. Just the outer side of the bag was wet slightly. "Thank God.."

He uttered a relief.

Kihiro stepped closer to him. "I remember this guitar. This is the one your father bought for you, right? You are using it since we are in the middle school." He smiled. Leda nodded. "It hold so many memories. Without this guitar I won't be like who I am now."

Kihiro stroking his wet hair. "Let's take it out and dry the bag. And you too. Must dry up your clothes."

Leda seemed reluctant at first but later he slowly took off his shirt. He tried to cover his body with his hands. That made Kihiro chuckled. "Leda.. I have seen more. Don't shy with me."

His words made Leda looked down. He knew that very well. How could he forgot those memories?

"Ah.." Kihiro knew he had slipped his words. "Sorry.. I didn't meant to hurt your feelings." He slowly pulled Leda's head onto his chest. Leda just kept silent. He felt Kihiro's body warmth spreading to his body too as their skin collided each other. It was really a weird feeling.

"Remember like before? When you sick, I stayed the whole night to care on you." Kihiro lifted Leda's chin. He stared deep into his eyes. Leda nodded. Those precious memories were too valuable to be forgotten. "You always sick. You have a weak body." Kihiro rubbed his cheek.

"It's not my choice to have a weak body." Leda replied. Kihiro laughed softly. "Hm.. I miss you.."

With that he gently nipped his lips on Leda's lips. Leda did not resisted. He was engulfed into bewilderment. He felt his eyes suddenly warmed with tears. He shut his eyes tight, trying to feel the kiss. The person in front him now was really his Kihiro. Kihiro from the previous days..

It was a long kiss before Kihiro pulled back. He then sucked Leda's lower lips. Leda just parted his lips a bit and then he could feel Kihiro's tongue exploring his mouth. Their saliva mixed together. Kihiro gently moved his hands to pull him into his bosom. It was like a dream when Leda slowly lay down on the floor.

"Leda.." Kihiro called his name. Leda was slowly drifted into Kihiro's embrace. "I still love you.." He just stared on while Kihiro planted some kisses on his neck and chest. He arched his body when he felt Kihiro nibbling on his left nipple.

"Uh... huh..." Leda panted hard. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth. He knew he shouldn't do this. It was not fair for Aggy. But.. He can't help. He slowly realized that he was actually still loved Kihiro. God.. was this a sign?

"This time it won't hurt. I promise." Kihiro's tears fell onto Leda's chest. Leda raised his hand to thumb-wiping his cheek. He nodded as he was ready for the next. As Kihiro licked and sucked his lips, he also reacted. He too replied those kisses. It was a swift movement when Kihiro pulled down his pants and Leda's pants too.

They were both totally naked now. Leda felt his body getting warmer. The heavy rain outside didn't affected them at all. He started to sweat as his skin collided with Kihiro's skin. He rubbed Kihiro's tattooed right arm. Kihiro had positioned his body on him. He nipped on Leda's left ear and whispered lovely words. Leda felt his world turning to a brighter shade now. He trusted Kihiro this time. With those unstoppable kisses on his cheeks, neck, chest, and lips, he felt he was ready now to accept Kihiro back to his life.

Kihiro tried his best to prepare Leda. He just using his own saliva on him. Leda shivered as he could feel Kihiro's digits lingering his bottom. He was too shy to look at Kihiro's face so he turned his face aside. "Leda.. I just want you to know something."

Leda turned his gaze on him. "I love you." Kihiro whispered. Leda's tears flowing down his face. He nodded. "I just realized that I still love you too.."

Kihiro smiled upon hearing that. He kissed Leda's forehead. He tighten his grips on Leda's fingers. "I want to own you now."

Leda shut his eyes tight when he felt Kihiro pushing his member into him. He gasped trying to breathe consistently. He could feel Kihiro's member entrusted into him deep. Kihiro held his hand as a gesture that he will be safe.

"Uh... hah.. hahh..." Leda uttered in pain mixed with pleasure. He didn't felt scared at all. He has forgave him. Now he only wanted to be in Kihiro's hug.

"Leda.. my love.." Kihiro repetitively enchanted those words. He felt like he was going to reach heaven with Leda. He moved his waist to make Leda comfortable. Gently he shoved his member in and out several times while his right hand stroking Leda's member. That pleasurable movement and gestures made Leda whimpered hardly. He hissed and cannot held himself from letting out a series of moaning.

Kihiro felt his body was warming up since he was pumping his precious below him. Leda grabbed his shoulder tight and once a while he bit Kihiro's broad shoulder. Kihiro just let him. He knew he got his heart already. And this time he was confident enough to say that Leda was totally his.

He quicken his movement. Leda whimpered and tried to control his voice as he could felt Kihiro's member collided with his flesh inside. He bit Kihiro's shoulder hardly as he came on their stomach. And it was not long too when Kihiro reached his peak and burst inside Leda.

"Kihiro!" Leda let out a hush cry. Kihiro kissed his cheeks both right and left. He kissed his forehead too. "Leda.. thank you for your heart. I am owing you much."

Leda just let Kihiro pulled his body into a hug. He snuggled on Kihiro's neck, sniffing his scent. For the first time in his life, he was certain with his feeling.

He cannot forget Kihiro.

Kihiro caressed his hair. Leda smiled to him after few years. Finally.. he smiled to him. Kihiro pulled Leda into his arm tightly. He can feel his Yuto was back now.

"Sleepy." Leda mumbled.

Kihiro nodded. "You may sleep now. When the rain stopped, I will wake you up. Don't worry okay? I will be here with you."

He grabbed his jacket and felt it. It was just slightly wet. More into drying now but he understood that Leda might felt uncomfortable to sleep in naked. So he put his jacket onto Leda, covering up his upper body. He kissed him again and slowly Leda closed his eyes falling asleep on Kihiro's arm, treating it like a pillow.

Ten minutes had passed. After made sure Leda was really asleep, Kihiro carefully moved Leda's head onto the floor. He hushly reached his half-dried pants and took out something from the back pocket. It was something wrapped in plastic.

Kihiro took it out. A small syringe. Kihiro grinned. He looked at Leda. His precious Yuto was really trusting him now. His face suddenly changed. He removed the plastic nozzle which covering the needle.

"This will not hurt you baby. Sorry but I have to do this." Kihiro rubbed Leda's arm and pressed the syringe on it. He carefully injected a type of sedative into Leda's skin. Leda was unconsciously ceased his brows upon the sudden sharp-pinched tingling feeling but then he silent.

"Sleep well my love. We will live together after this."

Kihiro pecking on his cheek. He then pulled his pants and wore it. His eyes wildly looking around to search for something that can make Aggy believed Leda was in his hand.

For his luck he saw a coil of rope not far from their place. He took it and tied both Leda's hand to his back. He patted Leda's pants to search for his phone. Got it.

He calmly dialed Aggy's number.

"Hello. Leda? How are you there? You reached Tokyo already?" Kihiro heard Aggy's voice on the other line.

He laughed. "He is here. Leda is in my hand now." Kihiro smirked in satisfaction. But then he could hear Aggy was laughing.

"Are you crazy? Too bad. You tried to threaten me but it does not work at all." Aggy mocked him even though his heart could feel something was going wrong when he heard Kihiro's voice at the first place. He tried to stay calm. The line went dead suddenly.

In two minutes later he received an incoming video call from Leda's phone. Aggy's eyes widen big. This was too suspicious. He pressed the accept button.

Kihiro went to Leda when the line was connected and focused the phone camera on Leda's exposed body starting from his toes, thigh, chest and lastly on his face. Aggy could see Leda's hands were being tied on his back. Kihiro showed his face on the screen.

"Well Aggy.. as my warning - if you want him safe, leave him. Completely leaves Leda."

Aggy jerked off. "What kind of game you want to play now?! Return him back to me!" Aggy mad on the screen.

Kihiro mocked his face. "You got choice. Or else.." Kihiro moved towards Leda and lifted Leda's head by pulling Leda's hair, wildly kissing him.

"Fuck you satan!"

Kihiro just laughed hearing that. He reached out the small knife which the robber left on the floor before and tried to press it on Leda's neck.

Aggy screamed loudly watching it. He quickly had to agree with Kihiro's deal.

"Fine! I will leave him forever! Please... don't hurt him." Aggy tried to hold his tears from fell but failed. He was too worried.

Kihiro could see that tears and mocked him. "You are crying, Aggy?" He laughed. "Leda sure is your weakness point right? One more thing Aggy. This is a secret between you and me. Number one, if you try to tell this to anyone, I won't hesitate to rape him again. Number two, if you try to get close to Leda, he will be killed. You got that?"

Aggy can't think wisely now. He had to agree with the conditions from Kihiro. "Deal. I swear.. just.. return him back now."

Kihiro smiled in contentment. He won finally. "I will text you the address on where to pick him up." He ended the line and moved to Leda. He released the bind and caressed his cheeks in his possessive manner.

Suddenly there were two person came in. They were the robbers whom attacked Leda earlier. They brought a small back pack and handed over to Kihiro. Kihiro smiled. He took out some money from his bag.

"Good job! Here is the pay that I promised." The two person received the payment with a big grin.

The bleached hair guy threw his sight on Leda who was half naked on the floor, unconscious. He gulped in worry to see Leda's scratched skin. "Kihiro, what you will do to Leda? He is alright, right?"

Kihiro pissed off and pointed his knife to him. "You have agreed to not ask me about anything. You know I have many links and that I am capable to nail you on the wall with this knife?" Those two were afraid and left quickly from there after apologizing.

Kihiro looked at Leda and opened his bag pack. With his wet shirt, he cleaned up the mess on Leda's skin. He can't stand seeing Leda like that so he took out his fresh dry clothes to cover Leda's body. Done, he picked up Leda's belongings and also his guitar. He sling Leda's guitar behind him.

He lifted Leda from the cold floor and carried him on his left shoulder. Another hand held the bag pack.

Kihiro patted Leda's butt. "Your body, your heart, your soul.. all are mine, baby.." He walked towards behind the warehouse which he parked his car. He will send Leda back to Aggy and he was pretty sure that this time, Leda will come back searching for him.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	14. Chapter 14

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 14**

午後の冷たい風が伸びた髪をすり抜ける

灰色に染まった空は泣いている

時が止まったまま

ずっと醒めない夢を見ている

移りゆく日々は足早に新たな季節探す

明日が流れても

きっと変わらない想いがある

The cold afternoon wind slips through your smooth hair

The sky died gray is crying

As time is stopped

I see the dream that I continuously can't wake from

The days that come and go quickly search for a new season

Even if tomorrow is washed away

My feeling will certainly never change

Aggy was waiting alone nervously near the jetty. The birds were chirping and the breeze was strong. It was nearly semi-dark at that time where the sun was about to set. The view performed a perfect picturesque. It was beautiful. Beautiful like Leda's smile.

He felt his heart was beating loudly. Aggy really could not believed that Kihiro was willing to do that. He was willing to cross the line by hurting Leda and tried to kill him too. He once thought of making a police report about this but thinking back now, he couldn't. He cannot take any risk to put Leda in difficulties. It was dangerous for Leda himself. Kihiro will make him suffer. He was very sure about that. He cannot bear seeing Leda in pain or hurt. He loved Leda so much. He decided to leave his precious, Sujk, Juri, and Deluhi without saying good bye. Perhaps that was a very good conclusion for them. Better for everyone.

Not long in waiting, finally he could see Kihiro's car from afar. The car stopped not far from him. Kihiro came out and walked towards Aggy. Aggy really wanted to punch Kihiro right now when he noticed the evil grins on his face.

"Where is him?" Aggy asked with murderous rage. He tried to control his anger and enrage by fisting his knuckles behind.

"He is sleeping peacefully in my arms." Kihiro laughed loudly but it was not last long as Aggy grabbed his collar.

"Fucking tell me where is he?!"

"Hey man ~ Cool down. You surely don't want me to harm him, don't you?" With Kihiro's cynic threat, Aggy released his grip. "So now please return Leda back safely." Aggy's tone started to change. He was pleading.

"Not so easy. Not so fast. I want you to beg on me." Kihiro leaned halfly on the causeway blocks. He lit up his cigarette.

"What the fuck?!" Aggy cursed. Kihiro must wanted to humiliate him. That was too much. But.. he did not have any choice if that was what Kihiro wanted.

"Kneel down! Beg me to return Leda back." Kihiro smirked again eyeing Aggy with his guileful stare, exhaling the smoke on Aggy's face.

Aggy held his fists tight. If it was not because of Leda, he won't do this. Yet for Leda's safety he was willing to do anything to ensure he was not harmed.

Aggy had to obey what Kihiro ordered him to do. With a guilt feeling he knelled down in front of Kihiro. "Beg me." Kihiro laughed in contentment.

"Please.. return him back.." Aggy pleaded looking down on the ground. The other guy smirked as he came closer before he punched him on his face and kicked Aggy's chest with his leg.

Aggy was stumbled back. It was quite a harsh hit though as blood were trickled on the edge of his lips.

"Those were the pay back. In cash!" He sat on the big rock. He smoked his cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

"You know.. I envy you. You are so lucky. You know why? Because you are the first man who could touch him. His face, his lips, his skin.. legs, arms.. the way he squirms. Oh my gosh.. and his moan.." Kihiro licked his lips while closing his eyes. "... very seductive. I cannot hold myself every time I hug him."

Aggy was very pissed off when he heard how Kihiro described his Leda on bed.

"Stop your filthy imagination! Where is he?!"

"Prove to me your every promise by leaving him."

"What do you want actually?" Aggy demanded.

"Fine. Let's get into the main topic. I know that you were actually wanted to leave Deluhi. That's why Leda announced the hiatus." Kihiro chuckled evilly. Aggy lifted his head. He was expecting what next Kiriho was going to utter. "Well, this is a good opportunity. Tomorrow I want you to completely leave! Far from here! Leave Leda forever. If I see you still around him tomorrow, I will not hesitate to kidnap, rape and kill him! You won't see him again! Deal?" Kihiro smirked.

Aggy stunningly paused for a minute. He felt sad he cannot care of his Leda anymore. Kihiro was right. He was the one who wanted to leave Deluhi. But he was about to change his mind when he realized that Leda, Sujk, and Juri were very keen and struggling to maintain their band.

"And tonight while he was still sleeping soundly, don't ever try to touch him more."

Aggy lifted his face. "But what about you? If I leave him, you won't harm nor hurt him again? Can you promise me that too?"

Kihiro arched his eyebrows. "Of course! I won't ever harm him nor hurt him again! That's my promise to him! Unless you come back and break the deal.. so I won't hesitate to break the deal too."

Aggy inhaled a deep breath. "Deal. I will leave Leda and Deluhi."

"Good to know that. Hm.. no wonder Leda loves you. You are willing to risk your own career for him. But too bad. That is not enough for you to have him."

"Now tell me where is him?" Aggy could feel his patience reached the limit.

Kihiro stood up and walked back to his car. He opened the door and bent his body to the back seats. Kihiro lifted and carried Leda out. Aggy was relief when he finally could see Leda was still in one piece but he was quite worried seeing Leda was unconscious. He was wearing long sleeves and pants that seemed like Kihiro's.

"What did you do to him?" Aggy asking worriedly.

"He will awake after 17 hours which means you have enough time to leave by tomorrow without talking with him or seeing his eyes." Kihiro stepped to Aggy's car. From his gestures and movement he seemed didn't want to let Aggy touched Leda at all. Aggy quickly opened the door to let him positioned Leda on the passenger seat. He could see some bruises on Leda's face and scratches on his palms.

"What happened to him?!" Aggy asked again.

"A good time with me." Kihiro laughed hard. He was very happy when seeing Aggy's face turned glum. Kihiro must have had raped him and hitted him again.. "You hitted him?!"

"Hey be patient. You know the consequences. Besides it was not me who hitted him." Kihiro caressed Leda's cheek before kissing him. Then he took something in his pocket. It was a ring. He shoved it nicely onto Leda's finger. Aggy felt jealousy hinted him but he could just look without able to do anything. He grabbed his own fist trying to be patient. What else could he do? Kihiro controlled the dice now.

"Make sure with your deal Aggy." Kihiro move away back to his car. He then took out Leda's guitar pack and his stuffs. He left them at the road side. "I hope won't see you again! Hahaha! Bye!" He laughed before driving his car away.

Aggy released a deep sigh. He took up Leda's stuffs and inserted them into the car trunk. He entered back his car and sat at the driver's seat. For a while silence was overwhelming the ambiance. He looked at Leda's face. His precious looked calm and imperturbable.

Aggy's sight fell on those bruises and wound on Leda's face. It seemed like someone had hitted him and slapped him harsh. Aggy bit his own lips. How could Kihiro be so mean to Leda? Even though Leda was not really weak, yet he won't have the ability or guts to harm people who were closed to him. And Kihiro was his ex. He should know Leda well.

He brushing his thumb on those pale cheeks and swollen lips and suddenly his tears fell.

He cried. A lot.

He never cried for someone in his life but this time, he had to say good bye to Leda.. the only person that had brought up light in his life. He never fell in love with a man before.. but Leda was special. He was different in many ways. He had a strong heart and always sacrificed for others.

He pulled Leda onto his chest and rubbed his hair trying to sniff his body scent for a very last time.

"I love you so much Leda. You will never know why I have to leave you.." Aggy started to kiss his lips and forehead. His own cheeks were wet with tears. That was a very hard decision he had to take.

"I will leave you, because I love you... because I care on you.."

He spent almost one hour there. The sun was setting now. His eyes were puffy. He never cried so long and so much like this. He knew that was the only moment he have to cherish the last memory deep inside his heart. After the day was turned completely dark, he started the engine and drive away back to their home.

**~ooooo~**

He looked at his reflection through the mirror. It was approximately three hours spent that afternoon in the hair saloon and having someone to wash your hair, trimmed them, and colored them was a bless. Kei was so excited. He just dyed his hair red. It was very appealing and he looked more calm and cool with his new image. He wanted to show his new hair color to Juri after his band practice. And he bought a tiny black cat too while having a sight-seeing downtown to keep him company at home.

Living alone was so lonely. At least he got a cat to accompany him after a very tiring day at work. He named it Buri.

After Diaura band's practice, he quickly called Juri hoping that Juri would have some free time for them to meet. It had been a while too since they spent their times together. Juri picked up his call and agreed on setting a time to hang out together at a new club near Chuo-ku.

Few hours later Kei was there already. He waited patiently. To surprise Juri, he wore hooded black jacket to hide his hair. He hide behind between the table when Juri was approaching him.

"Why the hell are you wearing hood in this kind of place?' Juri laughed hard. He tried to grab it but Kei was so blushing red.

"Ah! It's a surprise!" He chuckled. Juri reached his jacket and grabbed Kei's hood, revealing his new hair color. It was glossy in the dimmed light of the club. "Eh... you dyed your hair red? Looks like cute cat."

Kei slapped his hand. "Juri! This is my new image!" He smiled stroking his hair. "And I kinda like it."

"Very suits you. Well suits you. Cute." He got a sincere praise from Juri.

"Er.." Kei looked around. "You.. not having any difficulties to come here meeting me?"

Juri arched his brows. He sat beside Kei, lifting his hand to grab the drink that the cute waitress served for them. "No. Not at all. You mean Sujk?" As he could read what doubting Kei, he answered.

Kei nodded slowly. "We spent times together hanging out. He not mad?"

Juri smiled as he pinched Kei's nose. "Don't worry. I lived in my own unit now. Quite busy nowadays. So we agreed on having some space for ourselves."

"I see.."

"I will get drunk if I drink a lot tonight!" Juri cheered up. He was thinking either to have little amount of mocktails or alcohols or just sitting there chatting. Kei gently leaned his head on Juri's shoulder. He was not afraid doing so as their table was at the corner, quite hidden from the rest.

"You okay?" Juri asked worriedly. Kei just luring a smile. "I am fine. But.. here.." He patted his palm on his chest. ".. is always thudding loud whenever I am with someone."

Juri ceased his forehead thinking what did Kei meant. "You had a girlfriend?"

"Sort of." Kei giggling covering his mouth with his hands. "Sexy, kind, naughty."

"Oh my God!" Juri slapped his own forehead. "Sexy naughty?"

"Yes. Yes." Kei cannot stop giggled. "Very sexy and naughty and cheeky."

Juri shook his head. "Got a girl like that? Must introduce to me!"

"Why should I?" Kei showed his tongue. He let Juri in guessing while they changed their topic to another. It was only two hours spent there when Kei asked Juri to accompany him home. Since it was quite near, Juri agreed.

They walked together along the way. Sometimes Juri would make some jokes and told Kei about Deluhi's progress. They were still in hiatus yet Leda was being a good leader to bring them back to the music scene. Juri once again asked the same question when they reached Kei's front door.

"You are not going to introduce her to me?" He was very curious.

Kei smirked widely. "I don't want to share."

Juri widely smiled hearing that. "So you thought I am going to steal her from you?"

"It's not her. It's him." Kei's reply making Juri shrugged. "Eh?"

Kei stared at him with pleaded eyes. "Mind if you accompany me tonight? Just tonight. I just don't want to be alone." Juri stared back. Kei was acting strange lately. "Hm.. if you can lend me your shirt and pants again." He slowly agreed.

They ended up in Kei's room that night. Kei showed him his new cat Buri making Juri laughed with 'how was it so coincidence that Buri and Waccha - Sujk's cat - were both black'. After a quick shower Kei climbed on bed. He widen his eyes when Juri went to the living room and lay down on couch. "Juri! Not there. Sleep here with me on the bed."

"Oh?" Juri yawned. "Sleep anywhere. I don't mind." Kei pouted. "I want you to sleep here." He glared with serious face and that made Juri shyly stepped to him. "Ah.. don't mad. I just kidding."

"Baka.." Kei scolded him jokingly while his lips forming a smile. When Juri lay down beside him, he dimmed the bedside lamp. "Hey, Juri." He called. He turned his body to face Juri who was now covering his eyes with his right arm. "What? I am sleepy."

Kei quickly pecked kiss his cheek. Juri was stunned. He opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek. "What the.. Kei, are you okay?"

"Juri.." Kei sighed. "It's you. It's you I like. Can I be selfish by asking you to be beside me?" Juri sat up. He stared to Kei with unbelievable eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Take me tonight." Kei sat up and uttered without hesitation and spontaneously making Juri shocked. "What? Are you out of mind?"

Kei slowly reached for Juri's hands. He put them around his waist. "I cannot hide this feeling anymore. It is so hurt. My chest feel heavy like someone stabbing it repetitively." He looked down. Juri realized something. There were tears falling onto the blanket.

"Hey.. don't.. hm.. Kei, stop this." He lifted Kei's chin to stare into his red eyes. "Don't feel bad okay? Because.. I don't know since when and how you are becoming one of the special person in my life." Honestly and sincerely he expressed how his feeling towards Kei. He felt that way too. Since he took care of Kei while he was sick and starting from that day he wanted to ensure Kei was safe all the time.

Kei nodded as he slowly closing the gap between them. Their lips were just a few inches from each other and finally they were both kissing and hugging passionately.

Kei whimpered gently as he felt Juri's hands groping behind him. He slowly lay down on the cold bed sheet. His heart thump-ting aggressively now. He was really ready. He won't looked back anymore.

He stared deep into Juri's black eyes as Juri also returned the same feelings towards him. He traced his lips along Kei's jawline and planted some butterfly kisses on Kei's neck and shoulder. His fingers reacted too. Without hesitation he unbutton Kei's pajama. Done with it, he took off his shirt too.

"I won't regret this." Juri gave him his best smile. He nipped on Kei's right ear and whispered humbled yet lovely words to soothe him. He knew this might be Kei's first so he needed to be as gentle as possible.

"I still a virgin. I mean.. with a man. I slept with few girls before but.." Kei placed his palms on his face. He cupped his face with shame. Juri smiled widely hearing that. "It's okay. I will take you now.. and would it be fine with you? Should we turn off the light?" Juri asked concernedly. Kei quickly shook his head. "No. I want to see your face."

"If that so." Juri pulled down Kei's pants making Kei panted hard. He was very shy. He could feel his face was burning red. This time he cannot turn back too. Juri saw everything already. He looked on while Juri unbuckled his pants and threw their clothes on the floor. They were both naked now. "Hm.." Juri traced his fingers along Kei's figure. Kei was trembled badly as he could sense that nervously.

"Relax your muscles." Juri ordered. "It might be hurt so you must relax."

With a sudden upon hearing that Kei started to breathe calmly. He inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to calm down. He just let Juri's eyes examined every inch of his body. That was so embarrassed yet he wanted to do this. He felt his nerves arousing when Juri touched his thighs and rubbing them. It was not long when he slowly felt his member was reacted. He grabbed the bed sheet tight as Juri slides his legs between his. And his tongue gently licked and teased his chest around his nipples.

"Uh.." A moan escaped from Kei. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt Juri's lips teasing his skin. His lips was being nipped and kissed by him too. He arched his back and naturally his legs bent apart.

Juri kissed his forehead. It was not long for him to prepare Kei. After Kei was squirming and panting hard being prepared by Juri, he positioned his body on top of him. They exchanged glances and Kei felt his eyes stung with tears when Juri finally entered him.

It was a very sweaty and long night after it all ended. Kei quickly fell asleep after he complaint non-stop that he was very exhausted and tired. That made Juri laughed with his childish cute attitude. He patted his shoulder to put him into sleep. When he realized Kei was finally sleeping soundly, he kissed his lips.

"Good night Kei. Please smile.. because your smile brings sunshine to my unsure life."

**~ooooo~**

He turned on the light switch with his elbow when they got home. Closing the door, Aggy carefully carried Leda into their bedroom. He put the fragile lean body onto the bed. Leda still not awake yet. He started to get worried. Leda was not sleeping. He was unconscious because he was being given something. Might be Kihiro gave him sleeping pills or sedatives? Is it true that he will awake after 17 hours?

Aggy mumbling alone. Kihiro was a mess. He shouldn't gave Leda tranquilizer or sedative. It was too dangerous as he was not a doctor. What if Leda didn't awake?

He sighed hard. He patted his palm on Leda's forehead. He sensed Leda's breath. He still breathing calmly. Thank God.. Aggy once again uttered alone. He pulled the blanket up to Leda's neck.

Glancing to the clock on the wall, he knew he just have few hours left before the sun rose. He stepped to the bathroom and came back with a basin of warm water and a hand towel. Putting the basin on the bedside table, he soaked the towel and squeezed the excess water before patting it on Leda's forehead. Slowly, he wiped Leda's cheeks and neck with it. The bruises were vaguely visible, unlike before.

Aggy unbutton Leda's shirt. He don't want Leda to awake and seeing himself wearing Kihiro's clothes. He remembered every single words that Kihiro uttered. "And tonight while he was still sleeping soundly, don't ever try to touch him more."

He bit his lips and creased. He won't touched Leda more if Leda was not conscious. He was not a type who would take advantage onto others. But.. seeing Leda like this hurt him. Aggy could see Leda's front body was fine. No possible bruises or blisters on his front torso. Just a bit scratches and wounds on his elbows and palms.

He turned his back to see more possible abrasions. Leda's upper back was bruised a bit. He nursed those wounds with antiseptic and plasters. Then, he helped to change the shirt to a fresh one. Done with shirt, he pulled off Leda's pants. He gulped in relief when he saw that Leda was clean. Might be Kihiro had wiped his skin too? He decided not to think more as he quickly changed the pants for him.

He left Leda on the bed while he started to keep the basin and packing his stuffs. He will move from here, far from him. He had thought about everything. With his pay and the money they got monthly and after each project, Leda should afford the bills and rent. These shouldn't be a big problem. Aggy took all his clothes, basses and other belongings. After two hours, he sat on the corner of the room and wrote something on a piece of paper.

'If we are supposed to be this close

Then why is there such a distance between us?'

His tears fell again but he continued writing. He had to do this.. "God.. please forgive me.."

He folded the letter nicely and put it on the bedside table. Leda would see this when he woke up. He gently kissed his forehead, and after spent some moment awhile to cherish back all the precious memories with Leda in this very house, he closed the door and left in the silent darkness of the night.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours.

It was approximately half past ten in the morning when Leda slowly awake. He blinked his eyes several times. He felt like he had been sleeping for days. He tried to remember what happened back than. He nearly being robbed and Kihiro saved him. It was not a dream, wasn't it? Leda blurry memorized it.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. At that moment he felt something grazing his skin. He looked at his fingers. Apparently he was wearing the ring that Kihiro gave him. So.. he was right. Those were not just dreams. They were really happened. He blushed as he remembered how Kihiro treated him in the warehouse. He was so gentle and kind. And he made him felt safe. He was not afraid of him anymore. Second chance.. was it existed?

Leda smiled. He kissed his ring, nipping his lips on it softly as it was Kihiro's lips. Suddenly he was aware of something. He was on his bed in their unit with Aggy. And.. Aggy was not there beside him. He didn't remember how he got here. Did Aggy brought him home? How about Kihiro?

Leda sat up in a a sudden. He felt dizzy for a moment and the room seemed like swirling around. He grabbed the bed post and stepped from the bed to pull the blind curtains. The sun light blinded him in a sudden. It was almost afternoon.

"Damn!" Leda cursed. How long has he been sleeping? Why he didn't realized at all? His head still spinning. He touched his head trying to fight the nauseousness and the throbbing in his head. Why did he felt so dizzy? Slowly then quickly he searched his phone. He turned it on. He was sure he did not turned his phone off but he doubted if it was off during the chaos yesterday. Many text messages and miscalls appeared on his notifications. He just ignored them all to looked at the time and date.

Today was Wednesday. So it meant that yesterday was the day when he was back from Mie. And he was asleep for more than usual eight hours? What happened? He searched for Aggy everywhere in the house. Nobody there. And for his horror he did not saw any of Aggy's clothes and stuffs. Where did he went? He tried to call Aggy but his phone seemed being turned off.

He returned back to the bedroom. He started to feel afraid and anxious.

'No.. Aggy won't leave..'

At that moment he saw a letter on the bedside table. He reached for it and opened it. His eyes scanned every each of words wrote there. It was so sudden when he felt his eyes were pooling up with warm tears. This could not be happening..

He slumped on the carpeted floor when his knees couldn't support his weight. The letter slipped from his hand and fell on the floor. He quickly stood up and even though his head still spinning, he ran to the front door, hoping that Aggy was still there.

As soon as he opened it, he was quite shocked seeing Sujk was standing there. He was about to press the bell when Leda opened the door.

"Leda! Thank God you are fine! I tried to call you and Aggy but you both didn't pick up my calls and sometimes I couldn't reached you both. I was worried if you both are fighting again so I came here. I called Juri but he was just awake so he asked me to check on you and.." He stopped his long explanation when Leda grabbed his arms and urged him.

"Sujk! Where's Aggy?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sujk ceased his forehead.

"Aggy?! Where's him?" Leda was very worried. He shook Sujk's arms as if Sujk could give him an answer.

Sujk could sense something was wrong. "How should I know? He is with you, right?"

Leda bit his own lips. He seemed so depressed and disappointed. He stepped past blurred Sujk and tried to peek at the staircases searching for Aggy when he suddenly felt dizzy and lost his steps.

It was a very tense few seconds to take him losing and slipping his grips on the railings.

His body rolled as he fell down the staircases. He could hear Sujk screaming his name when he hit his head on the last steps and suddenly his sight turned to a pitch black.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	15. Chapter 15

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 15**

乾いた頬に泪の痕

空に向かい育つ黄泉の譲り葉

哀しき絆 餞に

思い出の岸佇む迷い子

風は凪ぎ星の灯りは消え

瞳に映る暗闇を辿る

蛍宿す屍を道標に

弔いの花が咲く場所へ

The trace of tears on a dry cheek

On the other side of the sky yuzuriha grows of the underworld

Sad fetters in a farewell gift

The shore of memories where stands a lost child

The wind becomes calm and starlight disappears

I follow the darkness which is reflected in your eyes

Fireflies carry a corpse to the guidepost

To the place where funeral flowers bloom

Leda threw his sight to the window. The sterilized smell and the common smell of medicines filled his lung. He was being admitted to the hospital for the second time. This time he really did fell down from the staircases, going down two levels. It was a gloomy day. He cannot think anymore. Everything happened so fast. He rubbed his swollen forehead which was now being bandaged. It did bleeding when he knocked his head on the staircases.

Sujk was the one who brought him over. The drummer was freakingly scared when Leda was unconscious due to the impact. His shirt was smeared with Leda's blood. For the rest relief, Leda was fine. The doctor had given his assurance that Leda only got a bit bruises and wounded forehead. No concussion or clogged blood in his brain.

Sujk put a glass of water on the bedside table then he patted Leda's head. "You are so lucky. Just a bit wound and bruises. You shouldn't run down the staircases laxly. It was totally dangerous."

"I just too concern on Aggy. Sujk, does my injury looks too obvious?" Leda touched his head. Sujk ruffled his head. "It seems fine. You can cover it with your hair."

Juri sighed hard. He came here right after Sujk gave gim a rang. He stared deep into Leda's eyes. "Leda.." He called the name making Leda turned his face only to look at him with sad face. "Juri.."

"Aggy.." Juri tried to start the conversation. "He left?"

Leda couldn't held his emotion anymore. He burst into tears, hugging his knees as he leaned himself on the bed post. "I am sorry.. I couldn't stop him. I am sorry.."

Juri sat beside him. He pulled the lithe small body into his arms. "Hush now.. It's not your fault. We did not know his real reason. He told us already he wanted to out from our band. And.. now he really left after what we did for him."

"He was not a person like that." Sujk felt doubted. "He was fine all this while during our hiatus. He practiced a lot for our comeback. I never thought he would just go like that."

Leda shook his head. "I hate him.. I hate him!" He snapped his face up. "He dare to leave after all the efforts! I.. I never thought he is a person like that.. ungrateful.. He left like that.. without even saying goodbye.." His tears fell again.

Sujk ceased his eyes. "Did he said anything to you? I just received a text message saying he is leaving. He asked me to forgive him."

Leda shook his head. Even though he remembered about the letter he received, he just don't want to think about it anymore. "I don't want to talk about it. I need rest.. My head throbbed."

"You cried too much. And think too much. Better you sleep now. Do you need some clothes to change? Perhaps underwear or toiletries since the doctor still need to hold you here through this night?" Sujk offered his assistance.

Leda tried to smile. Yet it was a very bitter smile. "I just need some with my tooth brush." He reached Sujk's hand and intertwined his fingers on Sujk's digits. "Thanks Sujk and Juri. Without you both, I don't know how I could go through this."

"That's what friends for." Juri smiled a bit. His heart still hurt with Aggy's sudden leave but he cannot showed his disappointment to Leda or Sujk. They need supports now. This time was a very hard time for them.

Hiatus.

Breaking up?

Disbandment?

Those were nightmares. Juri tried to chase all those negative thoughts away. He left with Sujk back to Aggy's and Leda's place.

"Sujk.." Juri doubted to continue asking once they were in Leda's place, packing a small bag for Leda's belongings for being brought to the hospital. Sujk stopped for a while. "Yes? You okay Juri?"

"I am fine just.." Juri inhaled deep. He tried to find suitable words to express those doubtful feelings. "Is this the end for our band? Leda had stressed up that we won't continue as a band without one of us."

"I don't know Juri." He held his fist tight. "Aggy shouldn't do this."

"Hmm.." Juri just mumbled as he slowly pulled Sujk's head into his bosom. "Sujk.. Thanks for being with me all this while."

"Juri, you are acting weird." Sujk raised his head up. He stared to Juri and smiled. "Now we get back to Leda and discuss more when he discharge. He must be very stress now."

"Yeah." Juri agreed. They were ready to leave when Sujk picked up a piece of paper he saw lying quietly on the bedroom floor. Juri seemed did not noticed with it. Sujk glanced a bit on the paper and quickly shoved it inside his pocket when Juri called him. They left to went back to the hospital.

Leda was trying to sleep when he felt someone patted his hair. He opened his eyes, seeing Kihiro was standing beside him worriedly. "Leda. Are you fine? I heard from the management that you fell from the stairs this morning."

"Kihiro.." Leda reached his hands and patted them on his chest. He needed someone right now. Kihiro's existence there making him a bit calm. Kihiro was quite surprised at first but then his lips slowly formed a smile. "You want me to hug you?"

Leda slowly nodded. He missed Kihiro. He missed those warm hugs. But still, he still longing for Aggy too. That was weird. He cannot choose. What's wrong with him?

Kihiro climbed the bed and slowly hugged him from behind. "You comfortable? I am not taking up spaces am I?" He wrapped his arms around his body and kissed Leda's right ear. Leda just sniffled slowly. He could feel the warmth spreading from Kihiro's body onto him. "Thanks.."

"Leda.. whatever happened, I will stay by your side, continuously giving you support. You remember my words?" Kihiro planted some kisses on his back. Leda squeezed his eyes when he felt his eyes started to pool up again. He gently nodded. "And I will always care on you.. even from far." Kihiro continued.

"My band is breaking. My dream band.. Our band." Leda sobbed in sudden.

"Leda.." Kihiro tried to calm him. He was actually happy hearing that Aggy had left but in the same time he was very disturbed with Leda's reaction. Leda was very sad with this and he cannot stand seeing even a tiny bit of tears fell from those soft blushing cheeks.

"Don't cry. It hurts to see you cry." He kissed his cheek.

Leda tried to stay calm by biting his own lips. "But.. Aggy had left. He left us. Without saying goodbye. He was so cruel to me.. Why? It is so hurt."

"Stop crying Leda.. Just don't think too much." Kihiro patted his waist. "I am here for you.."

Leda cannot stop his tears from falling. He turned his body around and cried silently in Kihiro's chest. Without they noticed, someone was watching them from the slight opening of the door.

Aggy felt envy with what he just saw and heard. But.. he cannot do anything. He knew Leda was so sad with him but he had to do this for his safety. Furthermore, seeing Kihiro hugging him and promising gentle soothing words on him made him felt he had did a right choice. Perhaps Kihiro was really serious with Leda. He would take care on him more than Aggy could.

He examined Leda's injury from a far. He seemed alright. He had talked with nurses and they said Leda could be discharged by tomorrow if his health permitted. He smiled while his tears stroking down his cheeks.

"Leda.. I am sorry.. I have to do this. I am missing you.. so much.. but we are too far even we are so close. I love you my bishie-man.." He uttered alone.

He stayed there not too long as he heard someone coming. He quickly hide behind a corner when he saw Sujk and Juri were walking together towards Leda's room. They were so loud. He sighed hard. He missed them too but he just cannot compromised with Kihiro again. With a weak steps, he left the place. He needed to plan his life ahead by starting to contact their management to fix a meeting announcing his leaving.

**~ooooo~**

Time flies. It was only a few days following the day Aggy left. Aggy even had changed his phone number. He did not wanted to be found. That one thing really disappointing the three of them. The management informed them about Aggy's email. He did showed up secretly at the label's office just to meet their manager, staffs, and the division's head to settle his matters.

It was not long after that, they reached on final decision to disband without making any comeback or live. Their hiatus ended with disbandment.

I guess many of you will be shocked about this suddenly announcement

I'm really sorry because the result is going to be like this

I think, I can't think about Deluhi without this four members

Myself also can't take this as reality

Please understand and think positively about Deluhi's breakup

During the hiatus, my throat condition is getting better

and I'm concentrating about getting back after the hiatus

and that's not change even now

until the summer tour final, I'll fight with all might as Deluhi's Juri

and I'll be really happy if you support me/us until the end

-Juri-

First, I apologize for can't keep my promise

I said, "we'll be back"

but I'm really sorry for it's happen like this

the thinking "from now on, we'll going to take bigger step" on our hiatus, I always thinking about Deluhi

as for the value, I tought we're growing up and must be coming back

I always see that vision

I honestly don't think about the break up

we discuss about the member retirement many times

we respect 'his' decision

and what can we do is to reach this decision

and what will I do about Deluhi?

when I think about the remaining members,,,

in this 3 years, we experience many things as four of us, we experience happiness and sadness together

Though we come back with the remaining 3 members

Though we come back with new member

that's not Deluhi

I don't think that at first and don't want to show it to you

I believe this is the best solution

I think the break up is the most betraying (news) all of you who waiting for us

I'm terribly sorry

On last tour, we got many happiness and joy from all of you

this time, we will return it

and together, send out the beloved member to new path he choose

I'm really thankful for the support we got

It's a HUGE supply for us

-Leda-

I want to talk honestly

It's me who want to retire

during the hiatus, I'm moved by the music and arts with flat condition

and I'm begin to understand to change what kind of things I wish for

and, because of that, as the result of thinking a lot for what am I obtain...

I have this answer

As Deluhi, working with the members and staff, also, the most important, the fans

I want to thank you

I'm growing up with you

though it's illogical about saying this retirement, it's closing with the two words: break up

I have complication with myself

but, for the final tour,

I want to enjoy my precious time with you

though I'm alone when facing the terminal station (T/N Please remember what Leda said in last paragraph)

though it's only a while, as Aggy from Deluhi

though it's sad or happy, I want to receive it happily

that's what I'm thinking

-Aggy-

I'm sorry for sudden news

I'm really sorry for the fans who feels really betrayed because believing Deluhi will come back

the members and staffs have a heavy discussion, not only the conclusion from 4 members of Deluhi

though the band want to continue again after the hiatus

but can't be like that

For me, Deluhi is a huge existence

I also live my life with Deluhi

that's why I never think of breakup

I'm really regret this

As for me, the members is feels like family

it's the best about four of us doing live

I love the present members from bottom of my heart

that's why, it's good with the four of us

because of this four members of Deluhi

plus or minus isn't necessary

With this four members of Deluhi, we begin

so, when it comes to end, it should be end with this four people

with Deluhi, I can realize many things, and I can really grow

I'm really glad for being able to playing music with Deluhi

and I'm really glad for being able to meet all of you

not only for Deluhi's present members

but also the fans and many people there

I'll go with all body and soul on Deluhi's last tour

I'll be happy if you see our last

Though it'll be end, thank you for support Deluhi until now

the fans who supports, staffs, and related people

I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your cooperation

-Sujk-

Apologizes and announcement were made through their official website. Deluhi was not completed without one of them. Leda had made up his mind. He did not wanted to continue with the band anymore with only three members. He had promised to himself that whatever offer comes up later, he won't accepted it.

Juri was very frustrated with this. He blamed Aggy for it. Same goes with Leda. Their feelings towards Aggy turned from friendship to hatred. They thought Aggy was selfish. He just a coward who risking their future just because of his self-centered attitude.

Sujk could not said anything. He was working hard to keep being together with Juri and Leda but it seemed futile. Juri was so upset and nowadays he spent most of his time with Kei. He rarely stayed with Sujk anymore. Sujk could sense that he was holding something deep inside his heart. They did not slept together anymore. That was weird though. But Sujk just threw any feelings away as he tried to understand their situation.

So he too made himself busy with his solo project. He will name it as Arkhelism. Sometimes he did some gigs and joined the lives of other bands together with Juri. Meanwhile Leda tried to made himself busy with his tour as a brand ambassador in promoting ESP brand.

But those things they did were still cannot decipher their real emotions and spirits.

**~ooooo~**

Three months have passed since Deluhi disbandment. Leda was still in mind-recovering from his hiatus, busying himself with ESP tour. Yet it was still could not cured his heart. He could only hated Aggy for everything. That was what he able to do to forget him and to move on with his life. He was really confused of what Aggy had done to him. What he had done till Aggy had the heart to leave him? Leaving his band and their friendship behind?

He did not know. He will never know. He walked silently across the street at midnight. It was a silent night outskirt of the city. He wore his favorite grey sweater, sneaking out from the hotel room to see the stars above him.

Finally he arrived at a secluded place. He looked up at the sky.

None.

He cannot see any stars. Same like himself. The star in his life had gone. Left him completely in darkness. He was alone here. Kihiro was not there beside him today. He was on a vacation somewhere with his new band Loka. Kihiro can cope with his new band well. It made Leda relief a bit. That guy always being beside him to give full support but it was not the same as if he was with Aggy.

And Aggy? Aggy was not there for him anymore. He missed that guy suddenly.

"Ryo.. where are you?" He whispered silently and keep walking until he reached the beach. His mind went blank. He just followed where his feet took him. He walked to the beach, seeing a group of guys doing camp fire and singing. They seemed happy. Unlike him. He ignored and kept walking without realizing that Kihiro was there with his friends.

"Kihiro! Quick! Stop daydreaming!" Shogo slapped Kihiro's shoulder when the other guy seemed lost in his mind. Kihiro was quite worried with Leda. His calls since that evening were not being picked up. "We need to make this fire bigger! Your turn now for searching some dried branches or sticks!" Ikuo kicked Kihiro and Shogo laughed.

"Ah! Idiot Ikuo." He rubbed his butt. "Fine.. wait here." Kihiro stood up and started walking.

Leda now at another place not so far from the group. He sat on the sand alone hugging his knees. He remembered every single words in Aggy's last letter. Sujk gave him after he was discharged from hospital.

He took the letter out from his sweater pocket.

'Leda..

I am sorry truly sorry

I only lean on my flat skills and my limited dexterity with bass

I feel like I had lost all my touch in Deluhi

Our band is not complete

I know that very well but I cannot go on anymore

Blame me for being selfish

Blame me for being one-centered minded

I want to leave everything

Even we are close enough, I still feel that the distance between us is too far

I cannot reach you.. I cannot being in the same level with you

The warmth that we embrace and hold together it did filled us

But we are drawing far from each other the fact that the distance between us did not change

It hurt me horribly

Tonight I just staring at your sleeping face

Hoping you will be able to keep those joyful smile till the end

Even..

Without me

Don't draw me inside your heart

Give that space to other

Don't even remember my name

Because I don't deserve it

-Ryo-'

He torn the letter harshly as he looked at the sea and waves. He stood up, slowly walked into it. He felt tired living on the land. How did it felt living under the sea?

He walked into the water. Waves kept hitting him but he kept walking slowly. His clothes wet as he drew over deeper.

Kihiro just done collecting some dried woods from the bushes not far at the shore. Kihiro smiled looking at the dried sticks and when he lifted up his head, he could see from far that.. under the dimmed moon light, someone was standing inside the dark water.

No.

That person was walking into the water. "Shit!" Curious on seeing a suicide attempt, Kihiro threw those sticks on the ground to start running towards the sea. He was trying to chase the person by entering into the cold water.

"Hey! Mister! Miss!" He was unsure with the person's real gender as he was only able to see from afar.

The water level now was closed to Leda's neck. Leda suddenly missing into the water as he went deeper. He could not breathe properly as he felt his legs went numb. His body turned cold. He just let himself engulfed into the coldness of the sea.

Kihiro was getting near but he lost the track. He quickly dived in, trying to search for the person. With limited sight in the dark night, his right hand suddenly felt something beside him and he thanked to God that was the person he searched for. He quickly pulled the person up to the water surface and swam back to the beach. He pulled the person on the sandy beach and wiped away few strands of his hair from his face. His heart nearly jumped out as he finally recognized that person.

"Le.. - Leda?" He patted Leda's cheeks. He was very cold. Kihiro couldn't wasted any time more. He quickly do CPR on Leda.

"Please Leda. open your eyes!" He mumbled as he kept giving aid. "Leda! Open your eyes please.. Please.. don't go yet.. don't leave me alone." Kihiro panicked. He can't bear losing his Yuto.

It was a relief even when after several sloppy attempt, Leda finally puked out the water out from his lung.

Leda slowly opened his eyes but then he started crying. Kihiro quickly pulled him into hug. "Leda! Why did you do this?! Please don't do this again!" Kihiro cried too. He was totally scared just now. His body was shaking greatly as he hugged his shivering Yuto.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	16. Chapter 16

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 16**

閉ざされた時間に

痺れを切らして

切り出す声が終わらない棘になるから

届かない声も・・・温もりも過ちも

微笑む背中にはもう戻れない？

今はセピアに色褪せた

この写真のように

もう一度笑っていてほしいのに

With time holding me in

I'm losing my patience

Because when the voices cut in they become an endless barrage of thorns

The voice that eludes my ears... the warmth and the mistakes

Will they ever return to my smiling back?

Everything is sepia now

Just like this picture

And all I ever wanted was to see you smiling once again

Leda kept crying. He hid his face under his arms as he didn't wanted Kihiro to see his tears at all. He didn't responded to Kihiro. His face looked fidgeted and horribly sad. His lips now turning blue and his cheeks turning white pale due to cold.

"Leda.." Kihiro sighed. He only heard a decipher of muffled voice coming under Leda's arms. Worried about his Yuto's safety, Kihiro decided to take Leda back to his home. He lifted Leda and quickly carried him back towards his group.

"Kihiro?!" Ikuo and Shogo stopped laughing as they were totally shocked when they saw Kihiro was carrying a person. Plus they both were totally wet. "What happened?!"

"Guys! I am sorry! This is really emergency. I need to send this person to the hospital because he was being bitten by snake!" Kihiro lied in order to get away fast. The rest two were believing his story. Shogo and Ikuo quickly urged him. They escorted Kihiro and Leda towards the car. "Sorry guys but I need to excuse myself."

"It's fine Kihiro. He needs your help. Quickly go to hospital okay?! And contact us if there's anything." Kihiro nodded his head fast after hearing Shogo uttered. He then quickly drove away to bring Leda to his home.

Being bitten by snake? that was how Leda's heart was. He felt hurt deep inside his heart like million knifes stabbing his thudding organ. his heart now felt like being poisoned by the most poisonous venom on Earth.

After forty minutes of driving, they arrived at Kihiro's home. Leda was being supported to walk but then Kihiro cannot just let him like that. He quickly lifted him over and brought him to the room behind a door to change Leda's clothes. They were getting down the staircases.

Leda just kept quiet even after Kihiro reached a towel to wrap him over before slowly put his body on the soft mattress. He didn't have the guts to talk as his mind was too occupied with the loneliness feeling of Aggy's absence. So he just let Kihiro's fingers unbutton his shirt and pants. He curled on the cozy towel, trying to cover his exposed skin. Kihiro ruffled his hair before he stood up and walked to the other room to take some new clothes.

Leda bit his bluish lips. He was terribly cold. He wrapped his hands around his body and shivering madly. Kihiro came back again and helped him to change.

"You feel better now?" He asked politely. Leda nodded his head. Kihiro smiled luring his lips upturned forming a warm gestures. "You hungry? Still cold?"

"No." Leda shook his head. Kihiro dried his hair with towel. "You stay here for a while. I will bring warm soup for you okay?"

He went upstairs to the kitchen to make some soup. He was very understood. Even Leda said he was not hungry, he could feel that he was actually was. Maybe Leda not eating anything yet.

While alone in the big room, Leda lay down again on the bed. He never knew Kihiro has another house. He curled himself between the warm blanket while looking around. He was laying on king-sized bed with a lot of cushions on it. The bed sheet was white with red futon. There were full-length mirror near the door and some drawing stuffs stuffed at a corner. A cozy couch was placed near the cabinet. Three standing lamps were placed near to each other to give more lights as it had no window. This room looked familiar.. but.. back then there was no other furniture except this bed...

Was it the room that had no window?

Leda's thought of something quickly rushed into his mind. He sat up spontaneously as his fear come back. In the same time, Kihiro got back into the room with a tray of food in his hands. He put the tray on the table. Leda looked at Kihiro with fear. Naturally he quickly backed away. Kihiro came closer when he noticed something was wrong and suddenly Leda yelled.

"Don't come nearer!"

Kihiro looked worriedly to Leda. He ignored him and stepped closer. "Leda, it's me Kihiro." Leda started to panic. As he saw those pillows on the bed he reached for them and threw them towards Kihiro.

"Leda?! What are you doing?!"

"I hate you! You raped me! Why you kidnapped me again? Where is this place?!"

Kihiro slapped his own forehead when he just realized he brought Leda to the basement room. He ruffled his own hairs. He once thought that it was better to bring Leda here since that was the only room that had king-sized bed.

"Why I am so stupid to put him here?" Kihiro mumbled alone. Now he had to face the consequences. He had to face Leda and calmed him down, convincing him that he did not have any bad intention by bringing him here again.

"Yuto.. listen. Look.. I'm.."

"Don't come near me!" Leda jumped from the bed and tried to run towards to the door. Kihiro had no choice. He chased him and pulled his body onto his torso. Leda was struggling harshly and tried to punch him while mumbling words that Kihiro could not heard clearly. So he forcefully gripped Leda's hands and turned his body around to face him.

"Leda! Calm down! You are safe here!"

"Lie! You brought me back into this room! What do you want?!"

Kihiro tried to hold his patience. He cannot let Leda thought of something bad against him. Besides it was his mistake on bringing him here again. Kihiro lifted Leda in a sudden and threw him onto his shoulder. He opened the basement door and walked upstairs, intended to bring Leda to his personal bedroom.

Leda could not stop yelling and screaming. He even punched Kihiro's back hard while his legs kept kicking his abs in front. When they arrived into another bedroom, Kihiro put Leda on the bed slowly and gently. He knew he had to be patient and calm in handling this situation.

Leda tried to jump down the bed again. He wanted to go away from that place. It was a sudden act when Kihiro shook his body and raised his voice. "Leda! Calm down! I won't harm you!"

Leda stopped struggling. He looked back at Kihiro.

"Listen." Kihiro stared into his eyes. "I found you at the beach. You tried to commit suicide. What's wrong with you? You were fine these days but why suddenly you wanted to..." Kihiro couldn't continued his words. He was letting go a deep sigh as a sign of disappointment.

Leda just silence and looked down. With this chance, Kihiro lifted Leda's chin and kissed his lips. "Won't you think about me when you tried to kill yourself? Who am I to you? What should I do without you? I had lost you once. Don't make me lost you for the second time." He felt his eyes were pooling up. He hugged Leda, trying to indulge him into comfort.

"You know what's the problem? the problem is you just feel lonely. Because nobody beside you when you get home, right? Nobody there for you when you need someone and when you sleep."

Leda snuggled into his neck. Kihiro was right. He was too ashamed to face the other guy. Furthermore he did not have the answers to those simple questions.

"I am sorry.."

Kihiro ruffled the other's hair. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why you saved me? You should let me die.. I don't deserve to live.. I failed in everything.."

Kihiro quickly grabbed his shoulders upon hearing that. "Leda! Whatever happens, I will be with you. Until forever. Did you forget?"

"But.. he left me.. our band is not exist anymore.. and I don't have anything to hold on to."

"Leda, listen to me. He should not deserve you. He does not know how to appreciate you and your band. If he really loves you and care about your band, he would stay till then end. Not just leaving like that." Kihiro tried to take this advantage to make Leda realized. "And perhaps.. he might found another girl out there. It's no use if you kill yourself but he is out there, enjoying his life."

Leda cried when he felt there were truths in every words that Kihiro told him. He looked down and leaned onto Kihiro's chest, treating it as his place to release all the tense.

"You feel better now?" Kihiro looked at him and wiped his tears with his thumb. Leda nodded. "You are right.. I shouldn't keep on like this."

"It's time to move on. Without him, you still have to pursue your life. Look at mine. Now I keep go on with my band Loka. It's hard at first but we need to accept the reality. Now.." Kihiro patted Leda's head. "Could you promise me that no matter what happen, you won't try to commit suicide again?"

Leda sighed as he turned his face to his side.

"Leda.." Kihiro called him with low tone.

"Fine." Leda looked back at him. "I promise."

Those words were enough to make Kihiro smiled. He stroked Leda's cheeks with passion. "You are hungry, aren't you? Let me feed you." Leda shook his head. "I said I am not hungry." He pushed Kihiro's hand away and that made Kihiro flinched. "Okay, okay. I won't force you to eat. Now you just rest and sleep. Where's your phone? Did you left it elsewhere?"

He was about to stand up when suddenly Leda pulled his hands. "Kihiro.. do something. Make me forget Aggy! It has been three months already but I still feel the pain.. inside here!" Leda showed to his chest.

"Hey.." Kihiro sat back beside him. "You have me. Why you still remember him?" He let go a harsh deep sigh.

"I am sorry.. but.." Leda looked at him with teary eyes. "He is different."

"Different than me?" Kihiro started to feel jealous hearing those coming out from Leda's mouth.

Leda just silent. It was a shocking movement when he suddenly reached Kihiro's right hand and inserted it inside his shirt. "Touch me. Make me forget about him."

"Huh?!" Kihiro ceased his forehead. "What the... are you losing your mind? You never asked me before but why.." He could not finished his words when Leda wrapped his hands around his shoulder. "Please! Don't go! Don't leave me! Make me forget him! I know you can.." He started to sob as he snuggled on Kihiro's neck.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" He gulped looking at Leda's skin. Who would defy when someone is asking that? "Once I did, I won't stop."

"Just hug me.. please.. make that feeling go away.." He sobbed hard. He grabbed Kihiro's hand and slipped it beneath his pants. For Kihiro's shock, he noticed Leda was turned on.

Kihiro smiled. He then planted some kisses on Leda's ear, and on his neck. "I want to be your boyfriend again."

Leda stopped for a while. He lifted his face looking at Kihiro with pleading and seducing eyes. "Start from this moment, you are."

That was it. Kihiro was happy enough on hearing that. "I will show to the whole world, to whom did you belong to. Starting from today, I will be beside you every day and night. You won't feel lonely anymore." He slowly pushed Leda's chest as a gesture that he wanted Leda to lay down. Leda just bit his lower lips. His face was red. He blushed hard as he felt all the blood in his veins were rushing towards his nerves.

Then, started from that passionate and erotic romance moment, Kihiro was very sure he would smile again. And this time he got his lost happiness back. The sound of moaning, whimpering, panting, licking, kissing, and skin slapping echoing the room as Kihiro embraced Leda in his warm hug.

And starting from that night, Leda was officially became Kihiro's lover for the second time.

**~ooooo~**

"I hate Aggy with all my might!" Juri punched the table almost making Leda and Sujk fell from their chairs. "Why so sudden Juri?" Leda raised his brows. He did not surprised hearing that. They were at their favorite club for a just informal reunion.

"You must be very shocked if you know what he is doing now!" Juri hugged himself. He sat near Leda, gulping the water from its bottle. "What did he done now?" Sujk ceased his eyebrows too. He licked his lip ring.

Letting go a loud sigh, Juri mumbled, "There's a new band called Garson. He is their vocalist."

Leda almost choked hearing that. "What?!"

Sujk's eyes got bigger. "Vocalist?!" He was shocked in disbelief too. Juri nodded his head swiftly. "Yeah! He is their vocalist! What's wrong with you two? Don't look at me like that." Juri felt uncomfortable with the stares he received from Leda and Sujk.

"Are you serious? Where the heck you got this news?" Leda scratched his head. He knew Aggy well. Aggy was not really good in vocal. He's better in bass. Why did he suddenly became one?

Juri smiled proudly. "I got my own link. And that's the truth. He is at Osaka now. Staying there. I heard they will hold a press conference announcing their debut."

Sujk wrapped his left hand on Leda's shoulder. "Leda, are you okay?" He asked in concerned. Leda just luring a big smile. "I am okay. Don't worry about me. I am fine with Kihiro now. Let Aggy do whatever he wanted. He once said he won't betrayed us but he really did by joining other band. That's upset me but yeah.. who cares? I don't care anymore."

"Leda is right." Sujk's lips forming a smile too. "Just let him. He won't come back to us anyway."

Juri pouted while looking at Sujk. "I will support you if there's any jammings, gigs or lives that need me." Juri laughed. "At least we are here to support each other. And congratulations Sujk! For your Arkhelism project! Let's celebrate!" Juri threw his smile to Leda and Sujk. Leda cheered delightfully. He raised his glass and gulped slowly.

Sujk reached his hand and intertwined his fingers between his, and that made Juri ceased his forehead. "I hope you could stay with me like before. Spending nights and days together." His face suddenly became sullen.

A long deep breath given out audibly in sadness. Juri couldn't stare into Sujk's eyes at that very moment. Sujk was kinda pleading him to come back. But.. his heart was not there anymore. With all the things that happened plus he just realized that his heart had turned to Kei, all those things made him shrugged. "I cannot promise anymore Sujk."

Leda knew something was wrong with them. He quickly tried to change the conversation topic to another issue. Perhaps Sujk and Juri could kill those awkwardness between them. "Hey hey guys! Listen! I also have news to share with."

Sujk turned his gaze to Leda. He smiled. "Yes Leda? What is it?"

Leda giggled happily. "I am planning to form a project. I call it Undivide."

"Eh?" Juri looked confuse. Sujk too.

"Juri, I have plenty of songs that I want to deliver to the fans out there. They will be quite a waste if I just let those songs untouched.. so.. I hope you could become the vocalist for that side project? And Sujk as the drummer? It is not a band. Just a project."

Juri leaned sloppily on the couch. "Leda. I don't want to disappoint you but my throat still.. not cure yet. Plus, I am not ready to sing yet. Since those hurtful things between our band.." Juri tried to express his true feelings. He wanted Leda to understand that he was not ready yet to sing.

Sujk nodded too. "Have you think about it Leda? I don't want to disappoint you as well but I am not ready yet too."

Leda smiled bitterly. He had expected those answers. Juri and Sujk had lost their courage and eagerness in performing again as a band. Phobia and trauma still haunting them, especially to Juri. He left his profession as guitarist just to focus more on vocal part.

"Deluhi is my dream band. Never could it be replaced with other." He said in a strong tone. "Right now I just doing side projects. I am the bass and guitar support for Kihiro's Loka band. Kenichi and Kihiro asked me to join them too but I still doubt. I don't want to break my promise. Like you two holding on to it still."

"If you need a vocalist urgently, perhaps Kihiro would be the good choice." Juri suggested. Leda bit his lower lips. "I just don't want to be too close to him. People would notice." He laughed and that made Sujk and Juri smiling wide. His laugh was contagious. The other two were laughing then too.

"Ahh.. don't worry about Kihiro's band. He told me that they would recruiting bassist and guitarist for Loka. If I am not mistaken, their names are Sin and Katsumi. Yeah. Sin and Katsumi, Kihiro, Kenichi. Three 'K' with one 'S'" Leda continued sipping his drink. That was his third glass tonight.

"I am not worry about them." Juri laughed. Leda poked his shoulder. "Hm... Juri. Do you know the exact date, time, and venue for Garson's debut press conference?"

Sujk just stared at those two with tired eyes. He knew Leda would be interested to meet and confront with Aggy. He don't want to get involved. Those two were crazy. But Leda was a calm person. He always thought far than expected. Should he not being too worried then.

"Leda!" Someone called that name happily and suddenly Leda could feel his shoulder being hugged from behind. He turned around and smiled widely.

"Kihiro! You are here?"

Kihiro jumped between the couches and sat beside him. "I come to bring you back to our home. I bet you drink too much. See? Three glasses? You will get drunk and end up falling into the drain later."

Juri laughed seeing those two were close to each other. "Love birds."

Sujk just grinned. "Time to go home then."

It was just ten minutes later when Kihiro was taking Leda back. But.. he just knew something too from their conversation before.

So.. Aggy was in Osaka. Garson? New band? Oh.. Kihiro would love to pay a visit too.

**~ooooo~**

Garson's debut press conference was being held smoothly. They introduced Aggy as their vocalist and the rest of the members too with their parts. It was a great shock too to the Deluhi's fans and the industry. But things happened, and they couldn't demand more.

Aggy was walking alone back to the preparation room. Yet he stopped his steps when he recognized the two person standing not far from the door. They were Juri and Leda.

Leda. His precious. But not anymore. Now he was his ex.

"Leda.. Juri.. what are you two doing here?" Aggy mumbled hesitantly. Leda ceased his small eyes. He was quite annoyed with Aggy's reaction - pretending that he was innocent.

"You said you won't join other band after Deluhi, but.. what was it just now?" Leda said.

Aggy tried his best to smile and keep calm. "That's none of your business. I have my own life and I am enjoying it."

"Where's your pride?" Juri sighed. Leda couldn't look at his face anymore. It was sickeningly hurt to face Aggy again after a while.

"My pride now is with Garson." Aggy stressed up his words.

"Fine!" Juri grabbed Leda's hand. "We hope that you won't regret on leaving us! Good luck!" He was really pissed off yet he didn't want to create any chaos here. It would not be nice if rumors spread and people will know if Deluhi's ex-members were actually arguing.

"Aggy.." Leda uttered that name with a sad expression but then he turned his face away.

Aggy could feel his heart nearly stopped with those hurtful expression shown by Leda. He just could look at them leaving. He sighed before returning back to the preparation room to meet his new band mates.

**~ooooo~**

Sujk clenched his fingers. He must be strong with this. He must reached the decision today. No adjourned anymore. He waited patiently for Juri to come back while he was sitting at the living area. It was not long though. Juri came back on time. Sujk was a bit relief. He knew Juri was a punctual person so he predicted that Juri might be going straight home after attending Garson's press conference with Leda.

"Sujk!" Juri almost jumped back when he finally realized Sujk was there in his home. "What are you doing here? You almost shocked me to death! I thought you were a ghost!" He pat his own chest.

Sujk stood up and pulled his body into his hug. "Juri... I miss you.. Oh God.. I miss you so much Juri."

"Hey.." Juri shrugged his shoulder but later he rubbed Sujk's back gently. "You are waiting for me?"

Sujk released his arms. He smiled while nodding. "Yes. I need an answer from you."

Juri stepped forward to put his things on the couch. He was trying to act calm and controlled. "What is it Sujk?"

"Juri, look at me when I am talking with you." Sujk grabbed his left arm, forcing him to look at him. "You are avoiding eye contact with me. And that's your habit if you want to get away from a topic."

"I am not!" Juri jerked off. He then realized he just put himself in a difficult situation. "I am sorry. I am acting weird lately. I admit that."

"You are always weird and crazy Juri." Sujk smiled. He was getting ready to hear anything that would come out from Juri's mouth today. He sat on the couch, facing Juri who seemed so depressed.

He lingered his fingers on Juri's cheek and lips. Juri could finally felt his eyes were warming up with a pool of tears. It was hurt, deep inside his heart.

"I told you before, that we are close but not close enough. I realized you have met your ideal partner. He was Kei. You like him, right? Oh, no. I am wrong. You.. actually love him." Sujk finally expressed out his thoughts.

Juri couldn't admit that. Yes. He did felt that way. His feelings suddenly changed to Kei. It was Kei. It was all about Kei who made him strong and smile whenever he was in a difficult time.

Sujk just lured his lips and grinning in relief. "Juri. Don't deny it. You wanted to break up with me but you didn't dare to break my heart. But.. You are actually not being fair to yourself. You are torturing yourself."

Juri snapped his head up. "No Sujk. It's not like that. I just.."

"Syhhh.." Sujk kissed his lips making Juri stunned. He smiled again with his cheeks getting red. "This doesn't suits me but have you ever heard of a quote - 'You won't fall in love with a second person if your love for the first person is strong'. I guess.. our love is not strong enough."

"Sujk.. I.." Juri was totally speechless.

"Juri." Sujk glared at him with a very confident face. "I let you go. Let's break up."

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	17. Chapter 17

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 17**

止まらない雨に打たれて

溺れゆく心満たされて

終わりゆく意識の中で

終わりなき愛を捧げる

また喉が渇いてしまったの？

すぐに泪を留めるよ

今日も爪を立てる手を取り願う

君の幸せを

Pounded by the unrelenting rain

My steadily drowning heart is satisfied

Within this ending consciousness

I offer up my endless love

Are you thirsty again?

Soon you'll be able to stop your tears

Today too, I want to take up those scratching hands

Your happiness

"I hope you could spend at least ten minutes from your time. I want to meet you. I think we should talk about what happened among us." Sujk letting out a deep hard sigh. He could hear Aggy kept rumbling from the other line. It was not hard to get his new number since he knew which company Aggy was in.

He just tried his luck giving a call to the management and later he got what he wanted.

"Sure. I will text you the place after my practice with Garson ended." Finally Aggy gave him an answer that was quite satisfactory. Sujk smiled alone though he knew Aggy couldn't see his luring lips.

"Thanks Aggy! Thank you very much!" He thanked Aggy a few times before ended the call.

Few hours after that, Sujk was there already, waiting at a cafe. That was their meeting venue. At least they met at a public place to show that even though they were disbanded already, they were still friends.

Aggy pushed the cafe door and quickly saw Sujk at a corner. Ignoring Sujk's cheerful face and his waving hands, Aggy stepped slowly to him. He knew that sooner or later he needed to face them one day. That day was Sujk's lucky day.

He sat in front of Sujk. The waitress came to pick up his order. It was very express service as she quickly came back within two minutes with a cup of latte. Aggy started the conversation when the waitress left. "How are you?"

"I am fine." Sujk gave his best smile to him. He sipped his Cappuccino and stared to Aggy. "I hope you are fine too."

Aggy's lips forming a warm smile. "I am happy and fine. Fine with my life and happy with my new band."

"I knew about your band from Juri. They did paid you a visit right? I didn't came over as I don't want to meddle in any hassle that might arise even though I knew Leda could keep calm in a very worst situation." Sujk said honestly.

"Yeah." Aggy nodded. "They did but Juri and Leda still respect me. They didn't do anything."

It was an awkwardly approximately ten minutes of silence after. Sujk wanted to blurt out what he thought in mind. So he stared tensely on Aggy. "Aggy. Now it is only two of us here. I want to know the truth. I read your letter to Leda. You.. left him without solid reason. But since it was about your relationship with him, I don't want to meddle."

Aggy lifted his face.

"But.." Sujk continued his words. "You risked your own life. You left Deluhi. You were the reason we disbanded. We will never forgive you for that."

"It's true I left you guys because of my skills in-competencies. And.. because of Leda too."

"So you did." Sujk ceased his forehead as his face turned gloomy. "You hate Leda too? Like Leda hates you...?"

Aggy jerked a bit. He was not ready to hear that Leda was hating him. "He did?"

Sujk nodded. "Juri and Leda still mad till now actually. Leda is with Kihiro now. But from the way his body reacted, and from the way his eyes shown, I know he still care on you. While me and Juri.. hm.. how would I say this? We broke up. He is with Kei now."

Aggy hitched his face. He was not expecting to hear that. "Since when?"

"Ah.. that's my secret!" Sujk tried to smile. "You still love Leda? Honestly."

It was quite a long silence again. A nod as an answer.

Sujk smiled widely. He was glad finally Aggy admitted this himself. "I do."

"You didn't want to meet him?"

Aggy felt his eyes started to pool up. He was missing Leda so very much. So much till it hurt.

"He will form a side project with Kihiro. Undivide."

"Really?!" Aggy was quite shocked. "That.. that was so sudden."

Sujk raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to see them perform together?"

Aggy sighed. "A project? I quite worried. Actually I didn't trust Kihiro that much." He laughed, trying to hide his nervousness upon knowing about Undivide. That was not a good news to him. Sujk chuckled. "Me too. So, I am offering myself to be the drummer. Don't worry. I will take a good care on him. If not, don't call me sensei."

Aggy was quite relief on hearing that.

"I could tell him. That you want to meet him." Sujk offered. Aggy quickly grabbed his hand. "No! Don't!"

"Why not?" Sujk smirked. He just wanted to see how Aggy would react.

"I am not ready. He is happy with Kihiro. I don't want to ruin the smile on his face." Aggy stood up. He wanted to leave the cafe. He felt the atmosphere where tense bulged in so sudden.

"Wait!" Sujk grabbed his arm. Aggy turned his head around before Sujk released his grip. "If you are ready, just tell me. I will help you."

"Maybe I will. One day. See you again Sujk. Thanks for today." He smiled before leaving Sujk alone there.

Sujk just spent his time for another while in the cafe after Aggy left.

Without Aggy realized, someone was following him from behind. His shoulder was being patted harshly when he stopped at an empty street between buildings. "Hey Aggy! Long time not see you!" A familiar voice came from behind. Aggy quickly turned his gaze. He was quite shocked to see it was Kihiro, smirking with unsatisfied face to him.

"Oh, Kihiro. I thought who? What a surprise?" Aggy tried to act calm.

"You forgot our deal?" Kihiro asked him impatiently. Aggy shrugged his shoulder. "Of course not! I just want to pursue my life! And you cannot control me like you did to Leda!"

"Well.." Kihiro stayed calmed. He leaned against the brick wall, lit up his cigarette. "I am not controlling him. He is totally mine now. Officially. That is a relief for me. I trust that his heart belongs to me. Not you anymore. He hates you anyway."

Aggy gripped his fingers forming a tough knuckles upon hearing that. He tried to hold his patience. "Yeah. You might win this time. But if I know you ever hurt him again, I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson!"

"No worries. He is safe with me." Kihiro gave his assurance.

Aggy's eyes became smaller. He tried so hard not to argue with this guy. "I will let you around. But I won't promise I won't do anything bad if I capture you try to get close to Leda." Kihiro threaten him. Aggy held his breath. "That's the deal. Hm.. I don't want to be here with you. It's annoying me. Hope won't see you again." He stepped away, leaving Kihiro back alone in that dark alley.

Kihiro just stayed there. He finished up smoking a cigarette before threw it on ground and stomped on it. "Huh.. I hope won't see you too."

**~ooooo~**

He entered the room just to see Juri was sitting silently on his desk. He was very engrossed with what he was doing, writing something on his typical white journal.

Kei stepped to him slowly and gently. He wrapped his arms around Juri's shoulder yet he received a gentle bite. "Ah.. Juri! You bite my arm!" Kei pouted, trying to bite Juri's right ear. It was amazingly ticklish so he laughed hard.

"Kei, you disturbed me first! I cannot guarantee what I will do to you now." He stood up and turned around to tickle Kei's body. Kei was laughing so loud. He tried to release himself from Juri's strong hands so he ran and jumped on bed.

"Not fair! I just hugged you! Not tickled you!" He showed his tongue.

"It is fair." Juri grinned naughtily. "And right now I want to eat you!" He crawled on bed like a tiger. Slowly while smirking wide. Kei threw pillows on him, and Juri quickly grabbed his hands.

"Let me eat you." Without waiting for any response, he pressed his lips on Kei's lips. Kei bit his tongue gently when he felt that. "Ah.. Kei! You bit me!" Again, Juri tried to kiss him on his face.

Kei cannot prevent himself from giggling non-stop. He grabbed Juri's shirt and tried to unbutton it impatiently. "Want you.."

The other vocalist quickly understood. He unbuckle his belt and pants. "With my pleasure dear.."

Their clothes were being thrown on floor. Kei pressed his body deeper onto the soft mattress. It was an overwhelming atmosphere in a sudden. He was starting to sweat. A form of thin sweat as a sign that his heart was thumping loudly and his blood was being pumped in a very fast way. His face became red, adorning his pink pale cheeks.

"I love you." He mentioned it with a low humming voice.

Juri pecked several kisses on Kei's forehead. The person below him whimpered in frail. He was slowly engulfed into pleasure as Juri whispered lovely words onto his right ear. A bite by bite was being planted on his neck and chest. His skin quickly forming some patches of red marks. Kei pulled the body onto his bosom.

Juri lingered his fingers along Kei's body curve. He licked the skin as his fingers glancing onto Kei's thigh. "Why you are so seductive?" He sighed in a hard tone.

Kei smiled upon hearing those. He nipped his lips onto Juri's head. "You too. I cannot give you to others. Don't touch other people, okay?"

"Sure. Why should I when I got you?" Juri bit his shoulder. Kei moaned. His body was getting warmer.

Juri flicked his legs gently, trying to position himself comfortably on Kei. Being on top was always giving him opportunity to control the situation. He stared the person below him. His tears fell. He loves Kei very much now.

"Hey.. why cry?" With his thumb, Kei wiped his tears. Juri shook his head. "That feeling of loving you was so tense.. it felt like my heart almost explode."

"So.." Kei awarded him with a warm cute smile. "Express your love. Don't hold it."

Juri quickly nodded. His hairs were falling, covering his forehead. Again he kissed those warm luscious lips of Kei's.

It was not long when they started to be drown in an erotic moment. Everytime Juri's member penetrated inside Kei's, they shared kisses and panting together. It was a quick one though. Since it was a good early evening sex.

Juri threw his head on Kei's chest after all was ended. He kissed the other's chest and rested his chin there.

"Each day my feelings on you grows stronger." He gave Kei his smile. Kei ruffled the other's hair. "Me too.. too much."

"You always be my dear." He whispered. Juri reached his fingers, intertwined them before he kissed them.

"I saw you wrote something on your journal. Is it lyrics? Could I see it later on?" Kei touched Juri's lips.

"I got a good way on expressing my feelings. It is." Juri laughed.

"You should sing again. Being the cheerful Juri like before."

Juri sighed. "This wound inside my heart won't healed so fast. I need time."

"Take your time Juri. I will always support you. I know you still want to sing."

Kei pulled his head onto his hug, letting Juri rubbed his skin passionately.

**~ooooo~**

Leda spent his free time that evening on the rooftop. He sat there, leaning on the wall. The sky above was very bright and windy. He felt calm and sooth here. He opened his notes and started to compose a song. He tried to imagine the person he loves the most.. but suddenly Aggy's face appeared in his mind. Leda knocked his head. Why it was not Kihiro? He didn't thought about Aggy those few days but why now he suddenly thinking about him?

He sighed hard. He tried so hard to focus on composing. He lifted his face and threw his glances above when suddenly he felt someone was standing in front him.

"Aggy!"

Aggy was really there. He patted his palms on Leda's knees before sitting in front of him. "Leda.."

"What.. what are you doing here?" Leda uttered stammeringly. He was too shocked. He never thought Aggy would be here after a long time. The pen that he was holding fell from his grip.

"I just want to meet you." Aggy said calmly. He sighed hard. He took risk just to meet Leda here. He was missing him so badly. Actually yesterday Sujk once again asked him. He agreed finally. And from Sujk, he knew that Leda would be here at time like this.

Leda turned his face aside. He didn't dare to face Aggy. His face was blushing red. The situation was very tensed and the ambiance was getting warmer.

"Leda.. I am sorry for leaving you just like that."

Leda turned to face Aggy. He hitted Aggy's chest in a sudden. "Liar! Coward! You shouldn't come here! I hate you!"

"Hey, hey hush.." Aggy quickly hugged him. It was like a bless when he could feel the body warmth once again. His Leda didn't changed. He still smell the same just.. he could hint a bit of Kihiro's perfume on his body now. That made him jealous a bit. Of course, Kihiro would hug him everyday. They stayed together sometimes and Kihiro was officially his boyfriend now. He couldn't changed that.

"I just miss you. I came here to seek for your forgiveness, Leda." Aggy said with broken voice. His tears finally flowing over his cheeks. Leda was silent for a while. He cannot stand seeing those tears. Slowly he lifted his hands and rubbed Aggy's cheeks.

"Don't cry.. please.."

"I miss you so damn much.. I am a bad lover. I am sorry."

Leda shook his head. "I didn't blame you. Don't cry, please."

Aggy nodded. He quickly wiped his cheeks with his long sleeves. It has been a long time since he last crying. "How are you now? I got news that you are happy with Kihiro. I hope he treat you well."

Leda smiled to him. As for Aggy, that smile was very precious to him. He cannot remember how much he longed for that smile. "He treat me well. Don't worry about me."

"You made a good choice." Aggy praised him insincerely. If only Leda knew the true colors of Kihiro's bad side... He sighed and tried to help reaching the notes and pen on the floor. That was when Aggy saw Leda wrote his name in one of the sheet.

"Leda.. this...?"

"Ah!" Leda quickly grabbed it and tried to hide it on his back.

"It's no use for you to hide it. I saw it already." Aggy laughed happily. Leda was thinking about him just now. He never thought that. It was so touching..

"I.. I just miss Deluhi."

"Don't lie. Tell me your true feelings." Aggy caressed his cheeks.

Leda felt so nervous. He shouldn't wrote Aggy's name. He stared deep into Aggy's eyes. "I miss you.."

"Miss you more." Aggy pulled his body tight. He could feel Leda was shivering. "Don't hold back. Please forgive me."

"I forgave you long time ago." Leda sincerely admitted. "But.. today.. only today I suddenly thinking about you. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"You did not do anything wrong to apologize." Aggy caressed his hair. "It was my fault."

"I still love you." Leda cried in a sudden. He snuggled his face on Aggy's neck, trying to hide his puffy face. Aggy smiled. He kissed his ear. "But you have Kihiro now. You must cherish him. Don't make him upset."

"I still love you. I like Kihiro too.. I cannot choose before. But since you left, I realized I love you more. It drives me crazy.. Aggy... so much till I am willing to commit suicide. My life felt empty."

Aggy raised his face. He ruffled Leda's hair. "Leda. You shouldn't harm yourself. We cannot turned back time. Whatever had happened, we should accept it. Promise me that you would be happy with Kihiro, okay?"

"Hm..." Leda mumbled alone. He turned his face aside.

"Leda, promise me."

"I have promised to Kihiro too. Don't worry about me."

Aggy sighed relief. "You sure are so stubborn. Hm.. I cannot stayed longer here. Till we meet again Leda. Between us was over. Please take care." He stood up, getting ready to leave the place when suddenly Leda pulled his body and hugged him from behind.

"Aggy.. don't leave me.."

Aggy felt his shirt wet. It was Leda's tears. He turned his body around and confessed in a one deep breathe.

"Leda.. I still love you too..." He kissed those lips. Leda nodded fast as he snuggled in Aggy's chest. "But.. things would never be the same again. You must treasure Kihiro now. He loves you more than you know. I want you to held strong and stay happy. Always be yourself. Okay?"

"Aggy!" Leda couldn't fought back his words. He was trembling greatly.

"Promise me Leda. Do it for me." Aggy stressed his words.

Leda didn't gave a quick answer. He just silence.

Meanwhile, Kihiro clenched his teeth. He was there for the last ten minutes to fetch Leda and bring him home. His tears fell to his side face. He now knew Leda's true feelings. It was so hurt. How could he became too cruel all this while? He slowly stepped away from the staircases, leaving the place with a broken heart.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	18. Chapter 18

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 18**

哀しみ色だけを塗りつぶした空じゃ

きっと幸せも見えないから

未来狂わせる 灰色の鳥篭

壊して さあ 飛び立とう

・・・果て無き明日へ

When the sky's painted over with sad colours

Happiness is bound to be hard to find

So take the grey birdcage that's driving your future mad

Smash it, and let's fly away

...to a new day without end

Leda slowly opened the front door. He peeked inside. There was no sign at all if Kihiro was back at home before him. He smiled a bit. He was so happy to meet Aggy today and that made his mood boosted up. He felt like flying. They chatted a bit and Leda was so happy to know that Aggy was staying nearby the company. Perhaps tomorrow or days after he could meet Aggy again and become friends. He had forgave him.

Shoving his shoes and putting them nicely on the rack, he stepped inside heading to the kitchen. He was hungry. Kihiro might be hungry too when he got back later.

"Ah.. let's see.. what we got here." Leda gingerly singing alone in the kitchen. He took out some fresh vegetables and onions. He was intended to make vegetables soup. It will be great if they could have it with mushrooms on these cold days. So he washed them, tossed them up and throwing them all in a pot.

He brought the pot to the dining table and arranged the dishes accordingly. Two mugs and two bowls of warm rice were placed on the table. Then he quickly ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Thought he smelt like a sweating man after a labor work.

Time passed by. It was almost three hours later but Kihiro still didn't came home. Leda started to worry. His stomach scrunched due to hunger. He cannot waited anymore. He stood up and headed to the dining table, and having only one bowl of rice alone. It became sour. He was really worried now. Kihiro was always called him if he will get home late.

Leda quickly reached his phone. He dialed Kihiro's number and it went into voice mail. His cheerfulness and excitation of meeting Aggy today went blunt just like that. He lied down on the couch, while fingers kept pressing the remote to change the television channel. Once a while he wrote something on his notebook, composing some good lyrics and music.

It was thirty minutes later when he fell asleep soundly.

He tried to open his eyes when he felt someone was pulling his notebook from his hand and lifting him from the place where he was comfortably leaned on. The familiar fragrance worn by Kihiro mustily stung his nose. It was not right. Kihiro usually smelt nice and soft. Spontaneously Leda could decipher that it was actually the smell of alcoholic beverages. He snapped open his eyelids. He saw the room was turning dark. With his right hand, Kihiro flipped down all the switch to turned them off.

"Kihiro." Leda called his name timidly. "Kihiro, you drunk?" He suddenly felt scared to move. Kihiro slowly carried him stepping carefully into their bedroom. His movement was sloppy but his grips were firm.

"Kihiro." Leda called him again with low voice.

"Shut up." Kihiro mumbled. It made Leda quiet. He started to feel insecure and scared. It was very seldom to see Kihiro drunk. Was he having a problem? His mind stopped scrolling as Kihiro put him onto bed. He was stiffen by fear. Kihiro did treating him nicely since the moment at the warehouse until now. He never beat him up again as he promised to become a good lover.

Leda cannot held himself from suddenly squirmed and squeaked when Kihiro pulled his shirt.

"Kihiro.. Why suddenly.."

He cannot uttered his words more when Kihiro pressed both side of his shoulder, making his body sunk deeper on the soft mattress. He felt his chest was getting heavier due to the pressure.

"Hmmmpphh... Kihiro.." Leda carefully called his name, not to make him angry. Kihiro's eyes looked dimmed and puffed. Leda was worried. He was afraid if Kihiro cannot think properly right now. He might did anything to him.

"Leda.. do you love me?" Kihiro asked in a sudden.

Leda stared to him. He slowly reached Kihiro's face with his hands, trying to rub his cheeks. "Why did you asked me in so sudden? Are you okay?"

"Answer me Leda. Honestly." His voice stern.

Leda gulped calmly. Honestly?

"You cannot answer it? You don't love me?" Kihiro shrugged. Leda shook his head swiftly. "No. I just confuse with your behavior tonight. You are totally drunk now Kihiro. I.. I will take a glass of water for you." He tried to sit and perhaps releasing his body from Kihiro's tight grip but it was useless. Kihiro still didn't want to let him go. Leda could feel Kihiro's nails starting to make some marks on his arms.

"Do you.." Kihiro's face getting closer to him. He stared down to Leda like a predator. "..love me?"

"Release my arms first Kihiro. You are hurting me." Leda stressed his plead.

"I won't let you go till you answer me."

"Hm.." Leda shut his eyes. He cannot look at Kihiro's eyes.

"Why you close your eyes? Look at me Leda. You cannot say that you love me? Huh?" He shook Leda's shoulder.

"Stop! What happened to you?!" Leda punched his chest. He tried to free himself from his grab.

Kihiro didn't answered him. Leda stopped struggling when he felt something fell on his neck. It was... tears?

"I love you. So much.. and it hurts."

Kihiro uttered it with a harsh deep breath. His tears fell on Leda's skin. Leda couldn't bear to see him like this. He gently cupped Kihiro's cheeks and hugged him. "Don't cry.. I cannot bear to see you being like this. If I didn't have feelings on you, I wouldn't be here beside you now Kihiro."

Kihiro nodded. He tried to forget all those images he had seen on the afternoon but he failed to erase them away. The images of Aggy and Leda hugging each other still disturbing him. He kissed Leda's cheek softly but then he quickly pulled his head from Leda's hug. He felt rage in a sudden. Too pathetic as he failed to control his jealousy.

"Prove to me that you love me baby. I need you now."

Leda's eyes widen hearing that and he tried to push Kihiro's body away when Kihiro pulling his shirt. "Don't.. not today Kihiro."

"Why not? We always doing it." He stressed his voice tone. Might be Leda's heart had turned to Aggy? That was why he rejected him now? Leda shook his head. His fear came back, attacking him in all ways. "No.. it's.. you are not sober. You are drunk. And.. I don't feel like making love.."

"Now you are making excuses?! I am still sober and realize on what am I doing! Or you want other people to hug and kiss you?! Don't hide anything from me! And don't lie to me!" Kihiro shook Leda's shoulders. That trembled Leda so much when he realized Kihiro was really in a bad mood. Why suddenly he changed?

He was quivering madly when Kihiro getting closer lewdly. The smell of his breath which mixed with alcohol really scrunching his nose. He felt like vomiting right now. He could also felt Kihiro was getting hard as he rubbed his thighs between Leda's thighs.

Leda tried to kick and push him away but Kihiro was stronger. He yelled at Leda. "I need you now! You want me to tie you up?! Huh?! Don't deny me!"

Leda stopped struggling. He knew he must stay calm and obey anything that Kihiro instructed him. "Kihiro please.." Leda uttered softly. He was too scared. "You promised me you won't treat me badly like before. You still remember?"

Kihiro nodded as he rubbed his own hair. He seemed confused yet he still wanted to touch and embrace Leda right now. "I just need you now. Stay still." He pecked some kisses on Leda's forehead and hair. Agile and gently, he tried to unbutton Leda's shirt. Leda closed his eyes as his hands grabbing Kihiro's arms. He still wanted to push those strong arms away.

"God.. baby you so sexy.. I won't give you to anyone else." Kihiro whimpered nipping his lips along Leda's nape and neck. He snuggled his face on the area between Leda's shoulder and head, kisses there with passion. He smiled contently as he heard Leda's tried to hold his sigh.

Intentionally, he pulled the shirt roughly and bit Leda's shoulder hard.

"Kihiro!" Leda screamed almost hysterically. He was too shocked with Kihiro's sudden act. Instantly that particular area became red with bite mark.

"You are mine so don't you dare to look at others." Kihiro grinned evilly. He thumb-rubbing the slight tears that slid down from Leda's eyes. Leda fluttered open his eyes. He needed to do something. He was too scared with Kihiro's behaviour tonight.

So, in a one swift motion and with all his might, he punched Kihiro's right cheek harshly.

"Argh!" Kihiro quickly stumbled back. Spontaneously he hold his cheek, trying to nurse the stinging pain. Leda didn't wasted any second. He quickly took that chance to jump from the bed and run towards the door. Kihiro could snap what Leda intended to do so he tried to catch him but his head still spinning due to the effect of the alcohol he consumed. "Leda! Wait!"

Leda banged the room door and so as the front door, leaving Kihiro alone in that house. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't dare to stay with Kihiro if he was like that. Drunk and ferocious.

He slowered down his steps when he reached the main road. It was a cold night and he was only wearing a thin jacket. Some of his button was missing and he hugged close to his jacket, trying to hide his sloppy shirt inside. He leaned on the rough wall, realizing that he left his phone and wallet in their unit.

Leda bit his own lower lips. Where should he go now? He needed someone to hold onto. He didn't dare to go home as he expected Kihiro might still drunk and he might hit him. If he goes to Juri's or Sujk's place, Kihiro might know he will be there. He continued walking. His limbs were starting to get sore and senseless due to the coldness. Ignoring eyes that staring and chuckling at him, thinking he might be crazy to walk alone with thin clothes at this hour, Leda stepped weakly to Aggy's place.

He threw his sight around the places. He was unsure the correct address but he was sure he was in a correct building. That was his luck when a janitor came out from the building to clear up some rubbish. "Sir, do you know Aggy? I mean, Ryo Kamiya. He is my friend. He invited me over to his place but I lost his unit's number." He asked politely to the janitor.

The middle-age man smiled at him. He seemed to pity Leda as he stared Leda from top to toe, eye-sighting Leda's pale face and bluish lips and that sympathized him. "He lives at level 2. Unit number 6. You looked so pale. Are you fine young man? You need anything?"

"No. I am fine. Thanks sir!" Leda replied his smile, and quickly walked away. He finally found Aggy's unit but he didn't have the guts to press the bell. It was a unit at the end of the corridor. So he sat at the staircase in front of the door and leaned his head on the wall. He hugged himself. He felt so tired and cold.

"Aggy.." He uttered that name repetitively. He wanted to meet that guy but he was afraid of disturbing him. Aggy might stayed with his friends and he might be sleeping now. It was not long. Coincidentally, he heard a click, and he widen his eyes when Aggy opened the door. Aggy seemed like wanted to go out.

"Leda?" Aggy said in disbelief seeing Leda was sitting timidly there. "What are you doing here?"

"Aggy.. I.. I just.." He was speechless. Apparently he couldn't found any suitable words to form a reason.

"What are you doing here alone? Kihiro didn't hurt you right? You are okay?"

Leda shook his head. He stood up, trying to walk away when Aggy pulled his right hand. "Wait Leda. Ah.. you are so cold." He quickly pulled off his thick jacket and wrapped it around Leda's shoulder. "Aggy you don't need to.."

"Hush." Aggy put his finger on Leda's lips. "It is fine. Come inside. You need a blanket." He pulled Leda's hand, bringing him inside the house. "I don't want to disturb you. You are going out?" Leda felt his cheeks blushed. "I just thought of buying cigarettes. You didn't disturb me and my housemates are not here. They went out for a party." Aggy asked him to sit on the couch while he went to the kitchen to take a cup of warm coffee.

He came back and handed it over to Leda. "This will help to warm you up. Drink it."

"Thanks Aggy.." Leda slowly sipped it. He was too touched with Aggy's kindness. He still didn't changed. He was still a kind and nice Aggy that he knew from before.

"You run from home?" Aggy scrunched his eyebrows. Leda didn't answered. "Kihiro hurt you?" Leda only shook his head. He still silent.

"After you drink that up, I will send you home."

"No!" Leda quickly protested. "Not tonight.. please.."

Aggy lifted his eyebrows. He knew something was wrong. With his eyes, he examined Leda's face and possible visible skin on his neck and hands, and to his relief he didn't see any abuse marks. "I don't know what happened between you and him but if you need to stay here tonight, just stay. I will send you home tomorrow morning. Is that fine with you?" He asked. He wanted to hug that fragile body but he still knew his limit. He couldn't. Or else he cannot control his feelings towards Leda.

He stood up and stepped to his room. He prepared the bed and came back to the living room. "You could sleep on my bed tonight. I will sleep here on couch."

"Don't be too kind to me Aggy." Leda sighed. "I could sleep here. That's your bed."

"I couldn't let you sleep here." Aggy keen on offering his bed.

"I won't sleep on your bed as you will sleep here."

Aggy released a deep sigh. He knew Leda was strict. He was as stubborn as he was. "Fine. We could share the bed."

The night felt so long for Leda. And for Aggy, he still couldn't believed that his Leda was laying on his bed. He just stared at Leda's back even when he did switched off the bedside lamp. He could hear the guy beside him breathing calmly and he could also sniffed Leda's scent. He thanked God for having this opportunity.. perhaps for the last time of his life. He won't took this advantage to ruin Leda's relationship with Kihiro. That guy was the best guy for him. He deserved him.

"Have you sleep?" Aggy asked, just to make sure Leda was still awake. The other guy didn't quickly replied. "Not yet. It's too cold."

"You need more blanket?" Aggy sat up worriedly, reaching more blanket under the bed drawer without waiting for Leda to answer and wrapped it around Leda's hunched up body. He placed his palm on Leda's left arm, hoping to give some warmth on him.

"Good night Leda." He mumbled, not expecting Leda to reply him though.

He heard Leda sniffled softly under the comfortable blanket. "Good night Aggy. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Aggy smiled. Perhaps that was his first sincere smile after they were separated. He closed his eyes and letting himself being lingered with Leda's unique scent, as soon they both engulfed to sleep.

**~ooooo~**

"I am thinking of composing songs for a come back." Juri showed his full eagerness, laughing cheerfully as he pulled Kei's waist to sit on his lap.

"Really?! That's great!" Kei gingerly wrapped his arms around Juri's shoulder. He wanted to hug that guy tightly and never let him go. "I am very glad and happy to see you working up and being dazzled by things you like, Juri." He pulled the other's cheeks before cupping them to kiss the lips.

Juri slowly got closer to his ear to whisper. "You are my spirit dear.. giving me a new hope."

Kei blushed cutely. He jumped from Juri's lap and grabbed his acoustic guitar. As he sat on the couch opposite Juri, he utterly thudding his fingers. "Ehem! Yeah! Today I want to sing a song for you."

"Really?" Juri scruched his eyebrows. "What song?"

Kei held his smile. He smirked, grinning widely. "For you dear.. Lost November. Yo-Ka composed it."

"But now it's not November!" Juri pinched his waist while he sat beside Kei. Kei pouted. He knew that. "This is exclusive. I am hardly doing acoustic live." He laughed but then he started to pluck his guitar's strings and gracefully his voice hoarsely sang.

鳴り止まぬ鐘に告げられるのは目覚め、君の無い現実

未来を引き換えに君を願えば辿り着けるでしょう

A sudden silence following the ringing bells made me wake up, a reality without you

The future is unsettled, you can nothing but wish to reach your dreams

この丘に雪積もる頃、迎えにいくよ

待ち焦がれた春にはもう会えないけれど

Snow is piling up around the hills - it's time - I'll go meet you

In the awaited spring we won't meet again, but

[awake you not ever]

同化出来ぬこの心も 闇に溶けるこの身体も

意味を持てぬもどかしさに膝を抱えたまま

[awake you not ever]

I'm not able to take it in, this heart filled with darkness is dissolving this body

And I'm not able to find any significance, impatiently wrapping my arms around my knees

鳴り止まぬ鐘に告げられるのは目覚め、君の無い現実

未来を引き換えに君を願えば辿り着けるでしょう

A sudden silence following the ringing bells made me wake up, a reality without you

The future is unsettled, you can nothing but wish to reach your dreams

この丘で君に触れた時、世界は変わり

初めて覚えた愛情も涙の意味も

When I first touched you, up in the hills, the world changed

For the first time I came to experience the real meaning of love and tears

[awake you not ever]

藻掻く程に絡まる糸 手繰り寄せる術も知らず

君を知ったあの場所から時は止まったまま

[awake you not ever]

Struggling more and more, entangled in yarn – It's a waste trying to reel it in

I know you from that place where time stopped

[awake you not ever]

同化出来ぬこの心も 闇に溶けるこの身体も

君を知ったあの場所から時は止まったまま

[awake you not ever]

I'm not able to take it in, this heart filled with darkness is dissolving this body

I know you from that place where time stopped

鳴り止まぬ鐘に告げられるのは目覚め、君の無い現実

未来を引き換えに君を願えば辿り着けるでしょう

(A sudden silence following the ringing bells made me wake up, a reality without you

The future is unsettled, you can nothing but wish to reach your dreams)

鳴り止まぬ鐘の響く丘まで君と記憶と眠らせて

形を無くしても二人は永遠に愛し合えるでしょう

A sudden silence following the ringing bells made me wake up, a reality without you

The future is unsettled, you can nothing but wish to reach your dreams

The bells stopped ringing, echoing over the hills as you and your memories fall asleep

Even two shapeless people can forever love each other

愛し合えるでしょう

Can love each other

"Even two shapeless people can forever love each other.." Juri smiled after Kei ended his song.

"Next time I will sing my composition for you." With that promise, Kei kissed his forehead. "Me too dear." Juri gave him his promise too.

**~ooooo~**

Aggy awoke when his alarm ringing loudly. He quickly turned it off. Didn't want to disturb Leda's deep peaceful sleep. It was seven in the morning. He slowly got off the bed to take a quick shower and went to the kitchen to prepare some quick yet simple breakfast. He still felt like it was such a dream to be very near with Leda. After frying eggs and sausages, he put them on the table and went back to the room to awake Leda up.

"Leda.. good morning." He patted the other's shoulder. Leda whined when he still felt exhausted. His body aching. "Is it morning already?" He slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"Time to go home. But you must shower and breakfast first."

"You know I don't have extra clothes." Leda seemed reluctant. Aggy did expected that answer, so he gave him a pair of fresh clothes from his closet. "Wear this after shower. I will be waiting outside. Don't make me wait, okay?" He smiled and left Leda there.

Leda slowly got off from the bed. He felt really tired. And he sighed when he realized he needed to go home now. He cannot stayed with Aggy forever. Kihiro would be worried alone.

He showered and had a breakfast with Aggy. They didn't talked much. It was awkward though. But Aggy kept his promise. He sent Leda home.

Kihiro was in a mess when he woke up that morning. He only slept for 2 hours, spending the whole night trying to find Leda but failed. He rubbed his messy hair, scratching the scalp even though it was not itchy. He just couldn't figured out what he will do without Leda by his side. Worriedly, he ran to the door when the bell rang.

"Leda! Thank God you are fine!" He pulled Leda into his arms once he opened the door. "Where did you gone? I am totally worried."

Leda just silent. It was just a few seconds for Kihiro to realize Aggy was there too, staring at him with those disappointed eyes. "Aggy? You were with Aggy?" Kihiro mumbled doubting.

"Don't worry. He didn't touch me at all." Leda rushy walked inside. Kihiro letting go a hard deep sigh.

"I will go now. Take care of him like you had promised." Aggy gave him a death glare. "Thank you Aggy!" Leda spontaneously raised his voice a bit from inside to thank him. Aggy just smiled to him before he left.

Kihiro closed the door quietly. He never thought Leda would go to Aggy's place for the night. "Leda.. I'm sorry.."

"Hmm.." Leda just went to the bathroom to wash his face. He ignored Kihiro. He prepared his stuffs as he had to go the studio for jamming at 11 later on. "Leda." Kihiro pulled his hand. "Don't ignore me."

"I have things to do. Better you take a shower. You stink." He pushed the other away.

Kihiro sighed. He knew he had crossed the line again. Leda was right. He was stink with the smell of alcohol. He grabbed his towel and left for shower. It was a quick one as he heard someone closed the door. Afraid Leda might left again, he stepped out.

"Huh.. Leda.." He let out a disappointing sigh. Leda left again without saying goodbye. He surely was totally angry about last night. Kihiro knew he must be patient this time. Perhaps he would have a good time to talk later in the evening.

~SJ Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	19. Chapter 19

**Starless Night ****星のない夜****- Chapter 19 (End)**

開かれた現実の光は 満たされない孤独な心突き刺す

僕の存在が消えてしまっても あなたの心に届かない

揺らめく陽炎 映し出す過去に

どこかで無くした｢生きる希望｣の欠片を探して

届かぬ嘆きを胸に抱いて 独り眠るよ

Unsealed the light of reality, piercing my lonely, unsatisfied heart

Even if my existence disappears it won't reach your heart

In the past that emits a flickering heat haze

I search for the shards of my 'desire to live' that I lost somewhere

I will embrace the grief that doesn't reach within my heart and sleep alone

Kihiro peeked inside the room. Nobody was there at the moment. He tried to search for Leda as he can't wait until that evening till Leda back home. Nowadays Leda could not been expected. He always lost in thoughts and firmed towards him. So Kihiro just wanted to calm himself. Assuming that Leda must be very angry with him and he might ended up going to Aggy's place again today. He must prevented that from happened. He cannot bear losing Leda.

"Hey." Someone patted his shoulder from behind, making Kihiro shocked a bit. "Ah!"

Sujk was standing there, ceasing his eyebrows. "What are you doing here? Pecking around like a thief."

Kihiro stand still. He gave Sujk his best smile. This guy won't harm him. Sujk was very calm compared to Juri or Aggy. "I just want to fetch Leda. Thinking of bringing him to a new cafe so we could chill down the evening together with nice coffee. Would you like to join us?"

"That sounds nice." Sujk tried to think positive. He eliminated his bad thoughts about Kihiro though he could sense this guy was not really a kind one. "But I have to meet Abeshi and Yo later. Yeah, by the way thanks for giving me chances to perform with Undivide. Looking forward to such opportunities again in future." He lured his lips, shaking hands with Kihiro.

"You should thank Leda. It was his idea. I am just giving full cooperation to him. Undivide is his project anyway." Kihiro's lips turned upright. He was very happy whenever he was talking about Leda.

Sujk glanced to the back. Nobody was at that corridor. He must talked with Kihiro about Leda at this very golden moment or he won't have another good chance.

"Would you mind to spend ten minutes with me? I mean, I want to talk about Leda.."

Kihiro cease his forehead. It was unusual though for Sujk to talk with him seriously. And... it was about Leda... what did he thought?

"Sure. Why not?"

"Actually... I know you love Leda so much..."

Sujk was reluctant to continue.

"It's all right. Just speak out what you are thinking now." Kihiro started to lean against the wall, hugging himself.

"I know about the incident which you abducted him and raped him.." Sujk felt really terrible now. He knew it from Syu and Aggy. The real story behind them. But he never thought Leda's heart would be soften towards Kihiro. He forgave him and indeed he also ended up with Kihiro instead of Aggy. However he could feel Aggy left because of what happened between Leda and Kihiro. The bond between them was totally weird.

"You both have a weird relationship. I don't understand how and why Leda chose you instead of Aggy. And I believe he chose you without hesitation or force. He loves you heartily. I could see that. But.. Kihiro, why? Why? I couldn't understand. It's not that I didn't agree or didn't want to bless your relationship with him but I just couldn't understand why. Aggy was hurt. Our band was broken. Because of.. because of you!"

Sujk held his fist tight. He was about to clenched his teeth due to the sudden anger.

Kihiro smirked. "I know. Yeah.. I admit that our relationship is weird. But at least Leda still come back to me no matter what happened. Aggy left him. He left you all. You should thank me as I am Leda's saviour. I am always beside him no matter what happened. Not like that damn Aggy."

"Don't you dare to address him like that! You are nobody among us!" Sujk started to feel temper raging inside him. He didn't like the way Kihiro talking about Aggy. Who was him to address Aggy as 'damn'?

"Your fans blamed Aggy too, right?" Kihiro grinned. "You couldn't deny it."

Sujk tried to calm down. He knew that he needed to be patient in facing this egoist guy. "Honestly I don't like you. But you are a good companion to Leda. And I agreed on that. Take care of him. I know Leda still loves Aggy too. But he is taking a risk on staying besides you."

"Don't try to provoke me. Leda loves me." The other snarled in emotion.

"Maybe he did..." Sujk sighed. "But are you really sure?"

"What do you mean?" Kihiro stood still now. He really wanted to punch Sujk on his face but he still sane. He don't want to lose onto his anger.

Sujk was very confident this time. He uttered cynically. "You are smart enough to understand. You are just forcing him to be beside you and made him choosing you while he was in confuse."

"I did not!" Kihiro punched the wall. He almost flew his hand onto Sujk, making the drummer hitched in surprise.

"Sorry about that." Sujk sharply glanced onto him before he averted Kihiro's arms away. "Control your anger. Not everyone is your punch bag. If I know you hurt Leda like before, I swear I will kill you."

"Don't tease my patient Sujk. I still respect you. I am sure Leda won't betray me to be with that damn Aggy."

"I didn't meant to.. and Aggy is not 'a damn'. Mind your words. Leda had chose you. So be careful with his heart. Don't hurt him anymore. I entrusted him to you." With that words, Sujk walk away. He knew Kihiro was just worried and didn't meant to harm him in anyway. That guy had changed a lot since few months ago.

Kihiro bit his own lower lips. He lost his mood now. Slowly he turned to the other turn to leave that place. His eagerly feeling to fetch and perhaps walking with Leda home diminish just like a mystery haze disappear into the middle of the forest.

**~ooooo~**

His thoughts lost in the busyness and never ending hassle of the city. Leda was walking alone in the middle of Tokyo. People were rushing to attend their own business.

He sighed alone while waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. The snow was slowly piling up the roads. It formed a very thin layer though and atmosphere was cold, hence being in the middle of winter. His breath quickly turned into a warm-mixed-cold haze.

His eyes glancing a bit, eyeing on some couples trying to warm their hands by holding each other hands. His lips quickly forming a small pout. If only he was not alone here.. he might do the same thing too... with Kihiro.

Kihiro? How was him at home? Did he reaches home already? Did he have his lunch or early dinner? Leda was a bit worried. He felt a bit guilty, on leaving Kihiro just like that this morning. He should forgive him. Kihiro was just drunk. He didn't did all that in sober. And having a night at Aggy's place would probably hurts Kihiro's feeling.

He stopped his steps in front of a bakery. He wanted to buy some breads and pies for a light dinner. But then he realized something when he saw a nice arrangement of cakes on the display rack near the bakery's front door.

"How could I forgot?" He sighed again.

25th January. Today is Kihiro's birthday.

They should celebrate it. Leda slapped his own forehead. He forgot that very special day. Plus treating Kihiro coldly on the morning was not a good birthday gift to be expected. He made up his mind. He must do something to correct all his deeds.

So he went to choose Kihiro's favourite cake. A small Blackforest cake with some blueberries filling on top of it. A salesgirl assisted him on writing Kihiro's name on it. After he paid the price, Leda quickly went out from the shop. He wanted to buy something too. Something that Kihiro will never forget as a best birthday gift ever.

**~ooooo~**

"Everything seems fine now. I talked with Kihiro and I hope he would make a good decision for him, Leda, and also Aggy." Sujk's voice echoing on the other line. Juri nodded even he knew Sujk couldn't see him. They were actually having a quick phone call as Sujk just reported whom he met today at the studio.

"Yeah." Juri wished the same too. "Leda is too kind to be treated unfairly.. I just hope he would find a true happiness in his life."

"That is what I wish for, Juri. Hm... you are well? Everything fine too with Kei?" He could hear Sujk's voice becoming low. He understood that. Sujk was trying to ask about his life now but he was too timid and afraid on drawing any question forward.

A reply to satisfy him over. "Yes. All well Sujk. I hope you are well too."

"I do. I can live well. You know me." Sujk was very certain now. He was glad with his decision before on giving both of them space and time. Yes.. time would heal all those patches in life. "Till we meet again with new project. Bye Juri!"

"Bye. Take care Sujk. Thanks for everything!" He heard Sujk giggling happily before the line went dead.

Juri opened his drawer to search for his notebook. His glancing eyes were quickly stopped on something. A small black box drew his attention.

"What is this... might be Kei left it here." He smiled and opened it. It was a black beaded necklace. Wait.. more like a choker.

"You like it dear?" A chuckled laugh surrounded the room in a sudden. He could feel someone was wrapping his arms over his shoulder. It was Kei.

Juri spontaneously turned his head around. "For me?"

Kei nodded swiftly. "I noticed you love to wear choker. So I bought you one. As anniversary present?"

Juri's mouth was automatically opened wide. "Kei! It is next month! You always advance before me!" He tried to catch Kei's waist but the other was faster from him. Kei quickly ran to the door and yelled, "I will take a shower first! You will take a long time cleaning your dirty ass!"

"Baka Kei! My ass not dirty!" Juri reached a pillow and threw it to Kei. Too bad Kei was able to escape and Juri could hear his happy laugh surrounding the house.

"Happy anniversary dear... even it is in one month advance." He uttered alone.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro took off his shoes and stockings before carefully put them on the shoes rack. The house was empty. He sighed. Leda was still not home yet. He might be very angry with him regarding last night. He stood up, trying to reach the switches, but his movement stopped when he heard someone singing.

"Happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to Kihiro.. happy birthday to you.."

Someone came out from the kitchen with a cake on his hands. There was a candle being lit up on it. It was Leda, singing a Happy Birthday song to him in the dark.

He brought the cake in front of shocking Kihiro. The other guy slowly blew the candle off, and Leda could see tears fell from his eyes down to his cheeks. In few seconds, they switched on the lights. Leda could clearly seen Kihiro's pale face now.

"Kihiro, happy birthday. Sorry.. for last night.. and this morning.." Leda uttered timidly. He felt terribly guilty.

Kihiro couldn't hold his feelings anymore. He was totally missing this person. A person who was always made him worried, always being his priority, always made him willing to do anything to have him by his side. "Leda..." He called that name before he reached the cake, putting it on the table. He pulled the lithe body into his hug and kissed Leda's forehead.

"Leda.. forgive me. I only treated you badly. I am not a good lover to you.. I am sorry.."

"Syhhh..." Leda patted his back. He felt the warmth from Kihiro's trembling body spreading on him too. "I forgive you. And forgive me too. Today is your birthday. I should make you happy. Not worrying you and leaving you."

"Just don't mention about that anymore. I love you." He kissed that cold lips of Leda's. Leda just let Kihiro did what he wanted. He felt relieved and thankful anyway.

"Are you happy with me? Because.. I don't want to force you to be on my side if your heart not on me anymore..." Kihiro letting out all his fear. He was afraid to ask this, but he needed a certain answer. It was a long journey since they facing those challenges and wrath of his obsession. Leda stared into his eyes. "What do you mean? I want to be with you. Not anyone else."

"Even Aggy?" Kihiro stared deep into his eyes, asking an honest answer.

To his doubt, Leda finally smiled.

"Aggy is my past. My present is you. Might be for future too. I had thought about this. And.." He pulled something out from his pocket. "You always giving me things, and your whole world to me. But I didn't give you any." He shoved a black-carved-metallic ring onto Kihiro's forth finger. "I am yours. And this mark you as mine."

With that, he kissed Kihiro's lips.

**~ooooo~**

Few months flew over. Time was running fast. Sujk had successfully released two solo albums of Arkhelism. While Leda was busy with various projects and invitations from Ikuo of ex-Lapis Lazuli's album, Undivide projects, collaborated with Juri for one of the songs in V-Anime Rocks Evolution album, ESP's tours, metal bands project with Takayoshi Ohmura, Daito, and his others friends, also for Hyde's project Acid Black Halloween with Yasu from Acid Black Cherry, and others more.

Juri was also came out with his solo mini album. He named it as Blanche, yet composing all the songs and lyrics in it. He seemed happy with Kei. Diaura had released new singles and album too. They quickly gained popularity, keeping a strong name in Visual Kei music-genre industry.

Kihiro was working hard with his band Loka. They did a tour and their name was quite popular among fans of alternative hard-rock genre.

Leda put his Cygnus back into its guitar pack. He was very satisfied with today's practice. Cygnus never let him down. His songs were completed. His lips forming a happy smile.

"Memories..."

-END-

~SJ Cherry~


End file.
